I Miss You Papa
by Yuukikiraina
Summary: Gaara merupakan seorang balita cerdas dengan beribu ide di kepalanya,anak pasangan Sasori dan Sakura. Disisi lain Sasuke mantan pacar sakura yang merupakan saingan dari perusahaan Sasori berusaha mendapatkan Sakura untuk kepentingan bisnisnya. Bagaimana Ketika Sasori tiada, Gaara yang seorang balita menjaga Sakura dari Sasuke? Jawabannya hanya di I Miss You Papa
1. Chapter 1

"Gaara-chan ayo tidur, besok mama harus piket pagi mengantikan bibi ino" sakura membujuk anak semata wayangnya yang sedang bermain robot yang dibuat khusus oleh papanya sebagai oleh-oleh dari kepulangannya meeting deasain robot terbaru perusahaannya di New York.

Merasa diabaikan oleh putranya yang berumur 3 tahun tersebut, sakura mulai merasa geram dengan tikah anaknya yang seperti papanya.

"Gaara-chan..."Teriak sakura pada anaknya yang masih sibuk dengan robot-robotanya.

Sakura bergumam sendiri "anak sama papa sama saja, kenapa gaara harus mewarisi watak dan fisik seperti papanya".

Dengan menahan kesal, sakura menghampiri anaknya yang masih bermain dengan robotnya. Dan ikut duduk di smping anaknya. Lalu memegang tangan anaknya, dan sukses diberi tatapan horor oleh anaknya. Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang "Gaara-chan ayo tidur, mama beaok hrus piket pagi dan gaara-chan harus mama antar ke rumah omah pagi-pagi sekali. Ayo sayang kita tidur"

Gaara hanya mengjapkan matanya dan berkata "gaara mau bobo asal videocall dulu sama papa" rajuk gaara pada mamanya yang beraurai merah muda.

"papa pasti masih sibuk sayang, besok saja ya. Lagian lusa papa janji pulang kan karna robot pesanan gaara yang dibuatkan papa telah selesai dirakit" sambil menggendong anaknya kekamar mereka, namun sakura melihat muka anak bersurai marahnya ditekuk dengan mengembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibir mungilnya. Sontak membuat sakura tertawa dan berkata "ne Gaara-chan apa gen mama yang ada padamu hanya sifat manja?"sakura menangkup pipi putranya.

Gaara yang kesal dan semakin kesal karena ditertawakan oleh mamanya. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya.

Sesampinya di kamar yang cukup luas dengan desain yang cukup mewah, sakura mendudukan anaknya di kasur king sizenya. Dan melihat anaknya masih marah.

"Hei sayang, sudah jangan marah. Ya sudah kita coba telpon papa ya. Tapi Gaara-chan harus janji setelah telponan sama papa harus lngsung tidur. Janji?" sakura menaikan kelingkingnya di hadapan Gaara dan Gaara meliriknya.

gaara melirik sakura dengan menautkan jari kelingking kecilnya pada kelingking ibunya dan berkata dengan wajah sedih "Gaara mau tapi mama ga boleh kerja, gaara gaara tidak mau dititpkan dirumah omah, omah itu bawel"

"ya sudah gaara-chan minta izin papa saja apakah mama boleh bolos atau tidak ya" sambil mengambil smartphone canggih milihnya dan mencoba menyambungkan telpon dengan suaminya.

Tutt tutt tutt nada tunggu terdengar oleh ibu dan anak tersebut

Sambil mendengarkan nada tunggu telpon sakura manaiki kasurnya dan memangku gaara dipahanya.

telpon pun tersambung"hallo honey..." terlihat wajah tampan yang masih memakai kemeja berwarna merah yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"papa.. Gaala kangen papa" gaara tersenyum girang melihat videocall di handphone mamanya.

"ah gaara-chan belum tidur? Apa mama bekerja sampai selarut ini dan tidak menemani jagoan papa tidur?" sasori tersenyum disebrng sana.

Gaara mendongkrak wajahnya dan menatap sakura untuk meminta menjelaskan pada papanya.

Sakura meliht putranya tidak membuka mulut. Dan menghela nafas. "Ne, saso-kun Gaara merajuk minta menelponmu, dan gaara melarangku untuk piket pagi esok hari"

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya "gaara-chan sangat merindukan papa ya? Papa janji pulang besok lusa dan membwakan mainan pesanan gaara. Jangan melarang mama bekerja ya sayang, mama itu pahlawan. Orang-orang yang sakit di rumah sakit memerlukan bantuan mama."

Gaara menatap papanya di sebrang sana dan bergumam "Gaara tidak mau tinggal sama omah, gaara ingin dititp disekolah seperti anak-anak lain" lalu gaara menunduk takut papanya marah.

Disebrang sana sasori hanya menghela nafas panjang "Gaara-chan masih kecil, tunggu 1 tahun lagi ya baru gaara-chan boleh sekolah. Ne, Gaara-chan harusnya bersyukur masih ada mama dan papa. Dulu papa seumuran Gaara-chan sudah ditinggal nenek-kakek gaara-chan. Jagoan papa jangan manja, jangan terlalu sering menyusahkan mama. Harusnya Gaara-chan mulai belajar menjaga mama, karana papa ga selalu ada bersama kalian. Gaara-chan mengerti kan?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk patuh.

Sasori tersenyum bngga dan melirik istrinya di sebrang telpon lalu berkata "Gaara-chan sekarang tidur ya." perintahnya pada sang anak.

Gaara menatapnya "tapi papa temani gaara sampai gaara tertidur" rajuknya pada sang ayah

Disebrang sana terlihat sasori menganggukan kepala "siap kapten, papa nyanyikan lagu kesukaan gaara-chan. Hei, hmm papa juga ingin di peluk mamamu yang cantik itu"

Gaara terkekeh ketika mendengar perkataan sang ayah sambil menyamankan posisi untuk tidur di pelukan ibunya. Sedngkan ibunya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suami dan anaknya.

Gaara mulai memejmkn matanya dan sang ayah mulai menyanyikan lagu kesukaan anaknya.

Seiring berakhirnya lagu tersebut terdengan deru nafas teratur bocah 3 tahun tersebut. Membuat sakura tersenyum dan dibalas dengn kedipn sang suami disebrang sana.

"honey, tidur lah. Besok kan piket pagi. Ah aku merinduhkanmu ingin rasanya aku memelukmu saat tidur ah bahkan aku ingin membuatkan adik untuk gaara-chan" candaannya pada sakura.

Mendengar perkataan sasori pipi sakura merona merah dan melototi suaminya. Namun disebrang sana hanya terkekeh dengan melihat salah tingkah sakura.

"ah honey, aku ada meeting sebentar lagi. Oyasumi my wife, aku titip jagoanku selama aku disini ya sayang. Ne sakura-chan, bisa kau dekatkan kameranya ke bibirmu? Aku ingin menciummu." pinta suaminya dan dituruti oleh sakura. Ia mendektkan kamernya pada bagian bibirnya dan tersengar suara kecupan "muuaach" stelah selesai sakura berkata

"i love you sasori-kun, cepat pulang" sakura tersenyum

"love you too akasuna sakura, hm tidurlah dan mimpi indah agar besok punya banyak tenaga untuk tugas rumah sakit dan mengatasi kemanjaan gaara"

"hmm iya, jaga kehatan ya saso-kun.. Bye"

Sambungan telpon pun terputus. Sakura membenarkan selimutnya dan memeluk Gaara. Sakura pun tertidur untuk menjemput mimpi indahnya.

Matahari pagi menerobos masuk melewati jendela, membuat seorang balita 3 tahun tersebut mengerang dengan suara serak khas mengantuk. "hmmm mama silauu"sambil menyembunyikan kepala merahnya di dalam selimut.

sakura yang melihat tingkah laku anaknya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Gaara-chan ayo bangun, mama harus piket pagi"dengan seeikit jahil, sakura menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh putranya. Namun balita itu hanya merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telungkup menyembungikan surai merahnya di bawah bantal.

"Akasuna Gaara... Mama harus piket pagi, jadi cepat bangun sayang. Mama harus ke rumah omahmu dulu. Ayo bangun !"Sakura mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Hening tak ada tanggapan sedikit pun dari sang anak. Sakura menghela nafas dan mulai menyerah. "Mama tunggu di ruang makan, cepat bangun dan turun untuk sarapan" sakura meninggalkan kamarnya dan segara ke dapur untuk memasak sarpan kesukaan putranya tersebut.

Hanya 15 menit masakan pun tersaji rapi di meja makan. Dan sakur menunggu putranya turun.

5 menit...

10 menit...

20 menit...

Sakura tidak bisa bersabar lagi, diliriknya jam tangannya sudah menunjukan jam 7.35, 25 menit lagi ia harus bertugas dan putra semata wayangnya masih belum menunjukan bqtqng hidungnya untuk sarapan. Sakura berlari ke kamarnya dan dilihatnya putranya masih tertidur pulas.

"sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, ssss Gaara..." sakura langsung memangku anaknya yang masih tertidur dibawanya ke bawah. Ditidurkan sejenak di sopa ruang tengahnya dan dia berlari ke ruang makan untuk memasukan sarapqn Gaara ke kotak bekal. Setelah selesai, sakura memasukannya ketas dan berlari ke ruang tengah lalu menggendong gaara. Disambarnya kunci mobil dimeja ruang tengah tersebut. Sakura berlarikeluar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya, dan dengan segera berlari ke arah mobil yang terparkir di garasinya.

"arrggghhh Gaara..." nada kesal keluar dari mulut istri akasuna sasori yang sekarang sedang membaringkan anaknya di kursi penumpang dan sakura mengecek barang bawaannya takut-takut ada yang tertinggal. Setelah dipastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, mobil tersebut melaju mulai menjauhi rumah keluarga akasuna tersebut. Mobil melaju melewati perkotaan konoha, tujuannya adalah rumah keluarga Haruno, tentunya untuk menitipkan Gaara pada Mebuki Haruno, ibu kandung Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Yuuki hanya meminjam chara-nya saja**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Alurnya gaje, Lemon aneh in chapters 2**

 **Don't like don't'read**

 **Special Thank to**

 **PeachEmerald99, zehakazama, Luca Marvell, Jamurlumutan462, dan Arum Junnie**

 **Happy Reading…**

Jerman, waktu menunjukan hampir tengah malam namun seorang lelaki bersurai merah semerah darah masih berkutik dengan laptop di kantornya. Matanya mulai memerah dan raut muka kusut menandakan dia perlu istirahat bahkan pergi tidur untuk menyambut kesibukan esok hari untuk reuni kecil bersama sahabat satu tim akatsuki, sahabat ketika dia mejalani wajib militer angkatan udara. Kemeja warna merahnya yang pagi begitu rapi dengan jas berwarna hitam membuat kesan pria berkarisma namun sekarang jasnya terlepas entah dimana dan 2 kancing di dada kemejanya terbuka. Deidara yang merupakan sekretaris pribadi sekaligus wakil direktur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat direktur utama perusahaannya masih bekerja dengan raut muka kusut, ia mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak mau mengganggu atasannya deidara mulai mejauhi pintu itu.

"Sasori-danna mungkin sedang mengejar deadline pekerjaannya karena besok akan dihabiskan dengan reuni dengan tim akatsuki yang diadakan di Italia" pikir Deidara.

Deidara yang merupakan bawahan yang sangat royal terhadap atasannya tidak ingin meninggalkan kantor begitu saja walau rasa kantuk sudah menghinggapi matanya. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan membuatkan secangkir kopi hitam dengan gula hanya 1 sendok teh, sehingga kopi tersebut tidak terlalu pahit dilidah. Kopi dengan 1 sendok teh gula adalah rasa kopi favorit atasannya yang tidak begitu menyukai rasa manis. Wangi kopi yang sedap menguar di indra penciumannya ketika air panas melarutkan kopi dan gula.

"wanginya, danna pasti suka" kata-kata tersebut iya ucapkan di keheningan dapur kantor pada tengah mala mini.

Deidara berjalan melewati lorong yang pencahayaannya kurang karena kantor yang sudah kosong ditinggal oleh kariawannya sehingga banyak ruang kerja yang lampunya telah dimatikan. Lorong tersebut cukup seram untuk dilewati Deidara yang sebenarnya sangat penakut.

Suara derap langkah sepatu di tangga darurat yang ada di ujung ruangan di sebrang dapur yang tadi ia lewati membuat bulu kunduk Deidara berdiri. Dengan langkah seribu setengah berlari dengan membawa cangkir panas berisi kopi. Sesampainya didepan pintu ruangan sasori tanpa pikir panjang lagi ditendangnya pintu itu tanpa memikirkan orang yang didalam ruangan tersebut akan mati karena serangan jantung mendadak akibat ulahnya yang mengagetkan. Deidara masuk dan segera membanting pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Deidara langasung meletakan cankirnya di atas meja ataannya tanpa melihat tatapan horror atasannya dengan mata merah yang kelelahan bekerja bercampur merah karena marah.

"danna di lorong sana ada hantu, dia sepertinya mengikutiku" dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal ia masih dalam posisi menunduk kelantai dan menyangga tubuhnya yang gemetar dengan memegang lututnya.

"kyaaa setan" Deidara mundur kebelakang ketika mendokrak kepalanya untuk melihat atasannya. Melihat mata merah yang cukup seram dalam suasana mencekam seperti sekarang. Namun itu hanya berlaku bagi Deidara yang sedang ketakutan.

Sasori berkata "sekalian saja kau hancurkan pintu itu dei" dengan tatap membunuh dan suara menahan amarah.

"ah gomenne danna" sedikit rasa takut karena menyebut atasannya sebagai setan. "a-aku hanya ingin memberikan mu secangkir kopi, karena aku kira kau akan bergadang untuk mengerjakan tumpukan berkas itu" dengan berbicara sedikit gagap, deidara menunjuk kopi yang diletakan di atas meja sasori tepat sebelah tumpukan dokumen pekerjaan.

"pulanglah dei, besok kita akan ke itali untuk bertemu sahabat kita dan terimakasih untuk kopi ini" ucap sasori sambil menyeruput kopi buatan deidara.

"en, iya danna aku akan pulang. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memberi tahu bahwa vila-vila mewah yang di bangun di lereng Mount Everest telah siap diresmikan dan hotel bawah laut di pulau Madives juga telah selesai di bangun. Jadi setelah kita pergi ke itali besok, lusanya kita akan kemana terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya deidara pada orang yang sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah kalung dengan liontin berlian berbentuk silinder segi delapan.

"usai reuni aku akan pulang ke Jepang, aku sudah janji akan pulang pada putraku" jawab lelaki itu dengan mata yang tak teralih pandangannya pada batang silinder segi delapan tersebut.

"oi oi, Gaara-chan pasti merindukanmu ya danna? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya pada ulang tahun ke 2 nya, itu juga karena aku harus mengantar pulang nenek Ciyo dari pertemuan bisnis di Amerika. Ah sudah setahun yang lalu, sekarang pasti Gaara-chan sudah semakin besar" dengan mata yang berbinar sambil membayangkan duplikat sasori kecil yang mempunyai mata emerald milik sakura.

Sasori tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat kecerdasan puntranya dan manjanya "hm, dia tumbuh dan semakin besar. Dia anak yang cerdas dan jenius tapi dia memiliki sifat manja melebihi sifat manja sakura" .

"en, sebulan lagi Gaara-chan ulang tahun yang ke 3 kan danna? O iya itu apa danna? Oleh-oleh untuk Sakura-chan yang sedang mengandung adik Gaara-chan?" tanyanya sambil melirik benda yang ada di tangan sasori.

"ah ini… ini kunci harta karun akasuna. Sudah turun temurun, Akasuna sebenarnya sangat kaya dei, bahkan melebihi kekayaan keluarga mantan kekasih sakura yaitu Uchiha namun dunia tidak tahu bahwa akasuna memiliki harta terpendam berupa 7 berlian legendaris yang memiliki berbagai warna. Harga 1 berlian itu sebanding dengan membeli 10 pulau di jepang. Dan benda yang aku pegang ini adalah kunci. Aku sangat ingin memberikan ini pada Gaara ketika dia ulang tahun sebulan lagi, namun aku merasa bingung Gaara masih terlalu kecil sebagai pewaris kekayaan akasuna." Cerita sasori

"Danna tidakah kau takut aku mencuri kunci itu ? aku bisa saja membunuhmu" candanya pada sasori.

"hm? Sebelum kau mengambil berlian itu mungkin tubuhmu sudah hancur berkeping-keping dei. Apa kau lupa core bisnis keluarga Akasuna dari zaman dahulu adalah teknologi? Tentu saja sistem teknologi yang mutahir sebagai sistem pengamannya, selain berlian yang ada di tanganku sebagai kunci memasuki ruangan tempat penyimpanan 7 berlian itu. Ada sensor darah yang bekerja sepanjang lorong tersebut, hanya keturunan akasuna yang dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah akasuna lah yang bisa melewatinya. Karna kau bukan keturunan akasuna mungkin kau akan menjadi potongan daging steak yang siap di bakar" Sasori sedikit terkekeh.

"Akasuna memang hidup sederhana en, jika semuanya kau wariskan pada Gaara-chan lalu anak yang mungkin sedang dikandung sakura tidak akan mendapatkan harta warisan?" deidara sedikit berpikir dengan memposisikan duduk di kursi depan meja sasori. Dengan telunjuk didagunya.

"aku saja belum yakin sakura benar mengandung atau tidak. Lusa aku akan memastikannya dei." Jawabnya sekenanya

"Danna apa kau merangkap sebagai dokter kandungan sehingga kau dapat memastikan Sakura-chan hamil atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit bingung akan perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh sasori.

"baka, aku sudah menjalin hubungan hapir 7 tahun. Menikah dengannya sudah 4 tahun dei. Tentunya aku tahu jadwal dia menstruasi, bahkan aku tahu masa subur dia." Seburat garis merah samar menghiasi pipi lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

"oi oi ternyata danna no hentai. Aku jadi iri padamu danna. Pantas saja sebulan setelah menikah Sakura-Chan langsung mengandung Gaara-chan. Atau kau jangan-jangan sering melakukannya setiap malam danna?" deidara menatap horror pada sasori.

Sasori hanya membuang muka "hm, bukan urusanmu baka. Sebaiknya kau cepat menemukan gadis untuk kau nikahu dei. Sahabat Sakura si Gadis Yamanaka itu saja sudah bersuami, sampai kapan kau akan berharap pada Yamanaka itu?" terselip nada kesal pada tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut sasori.

Hening sesaat sebelum ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu

Tok tok tok, "Tuan, apakah tuan didalam?" tanya seseorang di luar ruangan

Dengan segera deidara melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan dibukanya kunci pintu tersebut. Kenop pintu berputar dan memunculkan sesosok lelaku paruh baya sengan seragam satpam.

"ah Tuan, maafkan saya mengganggu anda, saya hanya ingin memastikan tuan masih berada di dalam sini atau sudah pulang. Apa tuan akan di sini sampai pagi?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

"ah iya aku akan tetap disini, dan tolong antarkan lelaki yang disisimu itu karena di seorang penakut" ejek sasori pada deidara.

"Danna ! ah ya apakah robot itu akan danna bawa pulang ke jepang?" deidara sedikit tidak terima atas perkataan bosnya tersebut.

"ah iya dei tolong masukan kedalam koper dan urus keberangkatan besok, besok kita berangkat jam 9 pagi. Pastikan pesawat dalam keadaan baik, konfirmasi jam keberangkatan pada Baki-san"

"baiklah danna, aku pulang dulu. Dan hati-hati dikantor ini banyak arwah gentayangan" deidara menakut-nakuti sasori.

"Tuan saya tidak akan mematikan lift, kalau begitu saya permisi."

Satpam dan deidara pun pergi dari ruangan itu. Ruangan itu menjadi hening. Sasori masih teringat dengan kata-kata deidara "jangan-jangan kau sering melakukannya setiap hari". Kata-kata tersebut bagai mantra yang membuat mengingat pergulatan sepanjang malam diatas kasurnya, suara erotis sang istri. Dengan membayangkan kelembutan kulit tubuh sakura yang halus membuat sesuatu dibawah sana menegang.

"Sial si banci itu mengingatkanku pada sakuraku" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya entah berkata pada siapa disana, bahkan ruangan tersebut tidak ada orang selain dirinya.

Sasori menyambar smartphone-nya lalu mengotak atik sebentar sehingga dilayar smartphonenya terlihat Calling My Wife. Sambil menunggu jawaban di sebrang sana, sasori masang headset pada smartphonenya. Tiba-tiba disebrang sana terdengar suara sakura.

"Hallo, sasori-kun ada apa? Aku harus bekerja, dan sekarang aku masih diperjalanan. Aku baru saja mengantar Gaara-chan kerumah Kaa-san." Sakura masih mengemudikan mobilnya dengan mengurangi kecepatannya karena konsentrasi menyetir terbagi dengan konsentrasi mendengarkan suara suaminya.

"eng ahhh saku" suara desahan sasori dengan nafas berat disebrang sana terdengar oleh sakura. Sedangkan sasori disalam ruangannya sudah mulai membuka ikat pinggang bahkan menurunkan celananya yang menyisakan boxernya saja.

Sakura sedikit kaget dengan suara suaminya sisebrang sana. Sakura yang kaget tersebut dengan segera mengaktifkan videocallnya sehingga menampakan wajah sasori dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. "saso-kun apa kau sakit? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau belum tidur ?" tanya sakura yang khawatir melihat suaminya.

Sosori sedikit menyeringai, dengan masih nafas berat yang tak beraturan sasori menanggapi pertanyaan sang istri "mmm aku ingin tidur dengan memeluk tubuhmu saku, aku ingin menciumi setiap inchi tubuhmu, aku ingin bersandar di dada empuk nan halus itu, dan ahhhh aku ingin menikmati pijatan hangat didalammu pada kejantananku saku".

Sakura begidik mendengar suami tercinta menggodanya, sakura yang sedang mengemudikan mobil pun hampir tak melihat lampu lalulintas yang berwarna merah. Sontak sakura mengerem mendadak, sehingga dada sakura membentur setir kemudi mobil tersebut.

"enghhh sakit" sakura mendesah kesakitan dan memraba dadanya yang terasa sakit "engghhh saso dadaku sakittt, ahhh"

Sasori tidak melihat kejadian sakura membentur kemudi kerena matanya mulai merem melek dengan tangan mulai mengocok kejantanannya, ekspresi kenikmatan. Dan entah kenapa suara desahan sakura yang kesakitan terdengar erotis di telinga sang suami. "ahh sakura sebut namaku dalam desahanmu, suaramu seksi honey. Apa kau terangsang honey sampai kau meremas payudaramu sendiri?" dilihatnya sakura yang seperti meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri. Sasori menyeringai dan melanjutkan gerakan tangannya dibawah sana.

Sakura yang mendengar permintaan suaminya tersebut langsung melotot dengan mulut hampir menganga. "sa-saso-ri kun…." Hening dan sakura melamun sejenak masih belum bisa mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan suaminya.

Setelah beberapa detik, baru sakura menyadari maksud dari perkataan suaminya melalui penglihatannya di videocall yang memperlihatkan raut muka sasori yang kenikmatan akan pijatan dan kocokan di kejantanannya. Dan sakura pun menjerit "Kyaaaa Sasori-kun Mesum" dengan mukanya yang berubah menjadi merah seperti rambut suaminya.

Taklama setelah itu bunyi kelakson di belakang mobil sakura menyadarkannya. Dan sakura mulai mengemudi lagi. Sedangkan disebrang sana, suaminya hanya tersenyum puas.  
"Ne, Saku-chan lihat ini" sasori memfokuskan kameranya pada kejantanannya yang sudah sangat membesar dan keras, bakan warnanya memerah siap menyemburkan cairan tubuhnya.

Sakura melihat video tersebut yang membuatnya malu bahkan wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Sakura kehilangan konsentrasi mengemudinya dan "BRAKKKK" mobil yang dikendarai sakura menabrak trotoar di sebuah tikungan.

Sakura masih tebengong-bengon dan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada smartphonenya yang menayangkan aksi sang suami, bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa mobilnya telah menabrak trotoar. Sakura terus memandangi smartphonenya dan tidak menyadari orang-orang diluar mobilnya terlah mengerumuni mobil itu.

"nona… nona…" seorang lelaki paruhbaya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela mobilnya. Namun pandangan sakura masih tertuju pada smartphonenya yang menampilkan kejantanan sasori yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih kental. Dan disebrang sana sasori hanya mendesah nikmat menyebut nama istrinya.

"Nona… nona…" ketukan dikaca mobilnya lagi dan akhirnya menyadarkannya.

sakura berbicara sebentar dengan sasori sebelum dia keluar dari mobilnya dan sebelum menyadari bahwa iya menabrak trotoar. "Saso-kun aku malu, aku mau kerja" telpon tersebut diputus sepihak oleh sakura.

Sasori hanya tersenyum puas, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sopa untuk menjemput mimpi indahnya yang mungkin melanjutkan aksi intimnya bersama sang istri di dalam mimpinya.

Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"nona.. apakah nona baik-baik saja, apakah ada yang terluka?" tanya seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu mobilnya.

"sebenaranya ada apa?" tanya sakura dengan polosnya.

"apakah kepala nona terbentur? Nona telah menabrak trotoar." Perkataan seorang tersebut menyadarkan sakura.

Sakura melihat mobilnya yang rusak akbat bertubrukan dengan trotoar. "Kyaaaa mobil kesayanganku, mobil yang aku beli dari hasil menabung dari gajiku" tangisan sakura membuat suasana terasa heboh.

Sementara dua Uchiha berbeda gender yang diketahui seorang direktur utama uchiha muda dan ibunya sedang menunggu dokternya datang. Mereka telah menunggu hampir setengah jam.  
"kaa-san, mana dokter yang akan menangani kaa-san?" tanya pemuda uchiha itu pada sosok ibunya yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu dalam ruangan dokter.

"ah, mungkin dokter akasuna-san masih dalam perjalanan. Kau tidak mau menunggu dan menemani kaa-san ya?" tanya ibunya dengan raut muka sedih.

"bagaimana bisa kaa-san mau dirawat oleh dokter yang tidak professional?" kesalnya sang anak karena menunggu dokter sang ibu tak kunjung datang.

"ah harusnya kaa-san check up besok, namun berhubung dokter cantik akasuna-san piket hari ini dan kamu sedang pulang ke rumah juga bisa mengantar ibu hari ini. Jadi ibu putuskan check up hari ini,,, dan lagiiii ibu mau kau berkenalan dengan dokter cantik ini." Raut sedih sang ibu tergantikan dengan raut muka ceria saat menceritakan sang dokter.

"hm, terserah kaa-san" jawab pemuda itu dengan dingin.

Sang ibu berharap putranya bisa tertarik dengan wanita yang selama ini menjadi dokternya. Sosok dokter itu bagi sang ibu adalah sosok wanita sempurna yang dapat menjadi istri putra bungsunya itu.

Dikediaman Haruno tepatnya di sebuah kamar dengan cat warna pink dan furniture purih, seperti kamar seorang perempuan. Di ranjang yang berselimut putih itu terbaring balita sekitar 3 tahun dan seorang wanita paruh baya sedang membelai-belai rambut merah sang bocah. Sedangkan sang bocah tertidur dengan memeluk sebuah teddy bear yang pas dipelukan bocah seumurannya.

Bocah tersebut merasa terusik dengan belaian sang nenek, lambat laun matanya mulai terbuka yang menandakan ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu bergumam "mama…" sambil menggeliat dan membuka sepenuh matanya.

"hmmm Gaa-Chan sudah bangun? Mama Gaa-chan sudah berangkat. Gaa-chan hari ini Oma yang temani." Sambut riang sang nenek pada cucunya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Kyaaaa Gaara dimana?" kaget dengan suara yang sangat dikenalnya bahkan bagi Gaara kecil suara bagai nenek sihir. Sebenarnya suaranya riang dan lembuat tapi sifat Mebuki Haruno yaitu nenek bocah tersebut yang memperlakukan cucu semata wayangnya sebagai seorang cucu perempuan. Bahkan Mebuki sering memakaikan baju perempuan dan mendandani Gaara bak seorang bocah perempuan.

"tentu saja di rumah Oma, Gaa-chan ayo mandi kita akan jalan-jalan ke mall, kita akan beli baju baru buat Gaa-chan." Senyum Mebuki pada cucunya yang masih dipeluknya.

Nenek bocah itu tersenyum sangat manis tapi bagi bocah ini itu sebuah senyuman nenek sihir yang siap kapan saja merubahnya jadi makhluk mengerikan. Makhluk berupa bocah cantik dengan gender laki-laki. Gaara hanya bergidik melihat senyuman neneknya.

Gaara hanya menurut dan digendongnya gaara dan menaruh teddy bearnya di kasur tersebut lalu dibawa memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tersebut. Di kamar mandi tersebut sudah tersedia air hangat di beatub dengan 3 buah bebek karet yang mengapung di air hangat tersebut. Disampingnya terdapat berbagai macam perlengakapan mandi anak kecil.

Gaara Yang melihat pemandangan dalam kamar mandi tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya, neneknya sungguh memperlakukan Gaara secara berlebihan. Masih saja menghisi bak mandinya dengan bebek mainan itu. Satu atau 2 tahun yang lalu mungkin Gaara masih suka dengan bermain bebek karet ketika mandi, tapi bagi bocah berumur 3 tahun itu, dirinya merasa sudah besar dan tidak mau bermain dengan bebek karet itu.

"kenapa benda menjijikan itu ada di bak mandi Gaara? Singkirkan itu Oma, Gaara sudah besar" Gaara mulai mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mebuki melihat wajah lucu cucunya yang manja itu, tingkahnya yang merasa udah dewasa tapi kelakuannya masih seperti bocah. Memang pas dengan usia bocah bersurai merah itu. Mebuki hanya tertawa dan sesekali mencubit pipi yang di kembungkan cucunya.

"Ne, Gaa-chan kau mirip dengan mama mu kalau lagi merajuk seperti ini" ucap mebuki sambil mebuka piyama yang dipakai Gaara.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Gaara di mandikan dan beberapa menit kemudian balita tersebut sudah segar dan harum khas stowbery.

Gaara yang masih terbalut handuk didudukan di kasur yang tadi sempat ditidurinya. Sedangkan Nenek sang bocah itu terlihat sedang memilih-milih baju yang menurutnya cantik untuk dipakai Gaara.

Tanpa menunggu lama baju yag dipilih telah diputuskan oleh mebuki haruno. Hari ini Gaara akan memakai gaun brukat berwarna pink dengan pita besar berwarna merah di bagian pinggangnya. Baju tersebut akan terlihat manis jika dikenakan bocah cantik termasuk Gaara, yang sebentar lagi akan disulap jadi bocah cantik.

Gaara yang melihat baju pilihan neneknya hanya bisa berpasrah diri dan siap disihir jadi seorang balita cantik berambut merah yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Baju yang dipilih neneknya tersebut dapat ditebaknya dengan mudah, karena dari pengalaman-pengalaman selama ini neneknya tersebut tidak pernah mau memakaikan baju laki-laki padanya ketika berada di rumah mewah keluarga Haruno. Stok baju itu solah tidak ada habisnya, entah didapat dari mana, neneknya itu selalu saja punya baju bocah perempuan yang pas dengan tubuh Gaara. Hal yang memungkinkan adalah baju tersebut adalah baju sakura ketika masih kecil.

Gaara dipakaikan baju tersebut dan didandani seperti orang bocah perempuan, bahkan sekarang di kepala merahnya itu tersemat sebuah jepit kupu-kupu berwana putih. Bahkan dikakinya terpasang sepatu kaca mungil yang cantik sehingga Menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

"wahhh Gaa-chan cantik sekali" pujian mebuki pada cucu kesayangannya.

Gaara Nampak tidak suka dengan pujian itu, bagi Gaara itu sebuah kata-kata yang tabu baginya. Gaara hanya memasang muka tanpa ekspresi.

Mebuki menggendongnya ke ruang makan dan menyuapi cucunya tersebut dengan bekal yang sakura bawa dari rumahnya. Sebuah menu 4 sehat dan ditambah segelas susu menjadi 5 sempurna. Sakura memang sangat memerhatikan makan anaknya untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Ilmu pengetahuan tentang kesehatan yang didapat semasa kuliahnya dulu di tanamkan di keseharian anaknya, Termasuk dalam hal makanan. Setelah selesai sarapan, Gaara dibawa oleh Mebuki untuk shopping.

Di butik di mall mewah tersebut, mebuki sambil menggendong cucu kesayangannya sedang memilih-milih baju anak perempuan yang tentunya akan dipakai Gaara.

"Ne Gaa-chan, sepertinya ini cocok dengan warna rambut Gaa-chan yang seperti papa Gaa-chan. Gaa-chan suka kan gaun ini." Sambil memperlihatkan gaun berwarna merah dengan renda diujung gaun tersebut.

Gaara hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan dari neneknya.

"diam berarti Gaa-chan setuju dengan Oma ya, baiklah ayo kita coba." Mebuki membawa cucunya menuju ruang pass untuk mencobakan gaun itu pada Gaara. Pelayan butik tersebut mengekor di belakang dengan membawakan gaun yang tadi dipilih oleh mebuki.

"Gaa-chan, berbalik sayang. Oma akan melepas bajumu" mebuki membuka baju sang cucu.

Pelayan butik tersebut tersenyum mengamati cucu dari keluarga Haruno tersebut dan berkata "Nyonya, cucu andah sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Sepertinya akan semakin cantik dengan memakai gaun ini. Dan sepertinya akan lebih cocok jika rambutnya sedikit dipanjangkan, kalau pendek seperti ini malah terlihat tampan." Ujar pelayan tersebut.

Gaara dengan kesal langsung menyahut dengan setengah bertriak "aku memang laki-laki" dan Gaara langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pelayan tersebut sepertinya cukup kaget dengan sahutan yang cukup keras dari sang bocah.

Mebuki yang menyadari sang pelayan yang terkejut hanya bisa tertawa "Ne, cucuku memang seorang laki-laki" yang msih tertawa.

Setelah selesai dipakainya gaun yang tadi dipilihkan mebuki, pelayan tersebut seketika memuji Gaara yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu "Nyonya sepertinya cucu anda sangat cantik dengan gaun ini".

Gaara yang tak suka dibilang cantik oleh orang lain langsung bertriak "aku seorang laki-laki". Dan tingkah Gaara membuat beberapa pelayan yang menyaksikan Gaara yang terlihat cantik, soktak semuanya tertawa. Bahkan mebuki tidak dapat berhenti tertawa sampai proses pembayaran pun mebuki nenek sang bocah cantik itu masih tertawa. Sedangkan sang bocah yang menjadi bahan tertawaan karena tingkah lucunya hanya bisa bersembunyi di dendongan neneknya.

Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda berlari tergoproh-goproh di lorong rumah sakit dan menabrak seorang suster.

Bruukk suara benturan dari kedua wanita itu dan selang 1 detik terdengar ringisan sakit "ahhh pantatku" kata seorang wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut.

Wanita yang bertabrakan dengannya tersadar bahwa ia menabrak seorang dokter yang sedang ia cari keberadaannya.

"dokter akasuna… gomenne" guman suster yang bertabrakan dengan sakura.

"ahh sesame pantatku terasa pecah, oh iya apakah Mikoto-san sudah lama menunggu" tanya sakura.

"hai sensei, Mikoto-san telah menunggu hampir 45 menit bersama putranya" sahut sang suster pada dokter merah muda tersebut.

"ah baik lah aku akan segera kesana, terimakasi Sasame-san" jawab sakura dan langsung bergegas menuju ruangannya.

Tap tap tap suara langkah sepatu mendekati ruang dokter akasuna sakura. Derap langkah tersebut dihasilkan oleh benturan sepatu hak sang dokter merah muda dengan lantai marmer rumah sakit.

Diputarnya knop pintu tersebut, dan memunculkan kepala merah muda tersebut dalam ruangan yang bertulisakan Dr. Akasuna Sakura. Dan 2 orang yang telah menunggu sukses menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu yang mulai menampakan sosok merah muda.

Beberapa detik kemudian Mikoto Tersenyum, namun si merah muda dan anak Mikota terluhat syok dan serempak keduanga berucapa "KAU…."

 **TBC**

 **Halo mina, maaf ya kalau ceritanya masih kurang seru, yuuki akan selalu berusaha dan beajar untuk menulis cerita yang bisa di anggap seru. Jadi mohon reviewnya.**

 **Chapter ini harusnya update hari minggu nanti tapi berhubung laptop yuuki masih belum di servis gara-gara terjatuh dari meja. Ini saja yuuki selesaikan chap pakai Laptop milik kakanya yuuki. Laptopnya besok mau di bawa ke Bandung, jadi yuuki memajukan jadwal updatenya.**

 **Untuk chap selanjutnya, yuuki minta sarannya dong. Mau ceritain masalalu sasusaku tau sasusaso ?, di chap 3 baik mau cerita sasusaku atau sasosaku tetep ujung-ujungnya bikin sakura nangis. Yuuki minta sarannya ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Yuuki hanya meminjam chara-nya saja**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Alurnya gaje, kecepetan, typo akut**

 **Don't like don't'read**

 **Happy Reading…**

Onyx dan emerald berbeda gender tersebut masih saling menatap kaget. Bahkan pemilik indah masing-masing itu setengah menganga karena syok. Cukup lama mereka harus tersadar bahwa di sana juga ada seorang paruh baya yang sedang terheran-heran menatap dua insan muda itu. Mikoto yang tak nyaman dengan suasana itu akhirnya memecah keheningan sekaligus membawa kedua orang yang saling bertatapan itu tersadar dari syoknya.  
"ekhemm" Mikoto dengan sedikit kikuk karena canggung dengan gaya seperti tersendak, memegang lehernya dengan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sontak kedua orang yang tengah asik menikmati dunia syok itu sadar. Sakura terlihat sedikit salah tingkah dengan memamerakan senyuman yang begitu di paksakan. Sedangkan sakuke kembali ke sikap stay cool nya. Sakura langsung berjalan memsuki ruangannya dan menuju meja tugasnya yang didepan meja tersebut telah berdiri dua orang Uchiha berbeda gender.

Sakura meletakan tasnya di mejanya dan menyapa kedua orang itu dengan muka memerah seperti malu "O-Ohayou Mikoto-San dan …" sakura sedikit bingung. Bukan sakura tak mengenali pemuda itu tapi kenapa pemuda itu bersama pasiennya dan pemikiran aneh dari innernya.

Sakura POV

Uchiha Sasuke, apakah benar dia si uchiha sombong itu? Kenapa dia ada disini?

Apa hubungannya dengan Mikoto-san ?

"Dia semakin tampan dan cukup seksi" tiba-tiba inner sakura muncul.

Tidak tidak tidak dia adalah monster yang sedingin es

"saku lihat dia sekarang bertubuh tinggi dan gagah, bahkan sasori pun kalah saing. Sasori tidak berbadan tinggi. Sasori kalah tinggi dan mungkin kalah seksi"

Sakura menyangkal perkataan innernya "Tidak Saso-kun lebih seksi walaupun saso-kun tidak setinggi sasuke. Dan lagi Kejantanan Saso-kun sangat perkasa seperti tadi pagi. Kejantanannya besar dan menyimpan banyak cairan kental itu. Dan eragan kenikmatan yang keluar dari mulut Saso-kun itu sangat erotis. Aku sangat suka itu."

Kyaaa apa yang aku pikirkan.

End Sakura POV

Mikoto yang menyadari perkataan sakura terhenti langsung menyahutinya "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Ini putra bungsuku. Ah Ohayou akasuna-san"

"eh, Ohayou Uchiha-san" dengan gugup sakura mengulurkan tangannya, memberi kode pada orang didepannya sebagai salam perkenalan.

Sasuke menyambut tangan sakura "Panggil aku Sa-Su-Ke nona Akasuna Sakura" dengan seringai tipis di wajah tampannya ketika mengeja namanya.

"Baiklah Sasuke-san" sahut sakura dan langsung mengajak Mikoto ke ruang pemeriksaan.  
di pegangnya tangan Mikoto oleh dokternya "Ne, Mikoto-San mari saya periksa keadaan anda terlebih dulu"

Dan sang Uchiha muda hanya melihat dua wanita itu berjalan menuju ruang pemeriksaan. Namun pandangannya terfokus pada wanita mereh muda yang menjadi dokter ibunya. Memandangi wanita yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya, memandang dari unjung kaki hingga rambut. Walaupun posisi gaadis itu membelakanginya tapi pemuda itu sepertinya terhibur dengan adanya gadis itu sebagai pemandangan indah yang mampu menggambar senyum di wajah tampannya.

Setelah sampai di ruang pemeriksaan Mikoto berbaring dan mulai di periksa oleh sakura. Mulai dari Detak jantungnya, tekanan darah, melopak mata. Sampai beberapa menit berlalu pemeriksaan itu telah berakhir dan sakura mulai memberaskan peralatan dokternya itu ketempat semula. Sedangkan sang pasien hanya terus memandanginya.

"Akasuna-san tadi aku kira kau telah mengenal anakku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Habisnya tadi kalian terlihat sangat terkejut. Dan wajah akasuna-san memerah, ne apa karena anakku tampan?" ocehan pasiennya tanpa henti menemani sakura yang sedang membereskan peralatan dokternya.

"eh, hahaha" sakura kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari pasiennya tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan tawa canggungnya yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"apa mukaku merah? Ah memang benar sasuke memang tampan tapi sepertinya perubahan warna di mukaku ini bukan karena anakmu mikoto-san tapi karena aku mengingat apa yang suamiku lakukan ketika perjalanan untuk memeriksamu mikoto-san" sakura berkata dalam hati.

Sakura yang telah beres mengembalikan posisi alat kedokterannya pada tempat semula, dan keluar dari ruang peeriksaan, mulai berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang diikuti oleh mikoto. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kusinya dan mikoto mendudukan diri di samping putranya yang sedang melamun dengan senyuman di bibir tipisnya itu.

SASUKE POV

Jadi marga wanita itu Akasuna, cih pantas si Dobe mengatakan bahwa gadis itu pindah ke suna setelah aku putuskan. Ternyata wanita merah muda ini adalah keturunan akasuna. Penerus akasuna dari isu yang beredar berusia tidak jauh dari usiaku dan merupakan anak tunggal. Akasuna yang sedang mengibarkan sayap dari perusahan teknologi ke bisnis property. Sepertinya akasuna akan menjadi partner kecil dari perusahanku. Mungkin akan beralih tangan jadi miliku. Kekayaan perusahaan itu cukup untuk menopang uchiha ketika saham uchiha dalam keadaan keritis. Sepertinya aku akan memikat gadis ini.

Dari dulu gadis ini memang cantik, oleh karena itu ketika gadis itu menyatakan cinta aku menerimanya sebagai bonekaku ketika aku sedang bosan dengan Karin.  
"Sa-Sasuke-senpai aku mencintaimu, ano maukah kau menjadikanku sebagai kekasih?" ungkapan pernyataan gadis gulali itu, aku masih mengingatnya.

Cih dia culun sekali dulu, bahkan tubuhnya kecil dan tidak seksi. Tubuh seperti itu mana bisa memuaskan hasratku.

Tapi ternyata sekarang ulat yang menjijikan menjelma menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik. Walaupun tubuh itu tak terlalu tinggi tapi dadanya sangat pas jikaku genggam dan pantatnya sekal, padat berisi. Mengingatkanku pada gitar sepanyol. Untuk fisiknya yang sekarang sangat mampu memberikanku kepuasan.

Oke Akasuna Sakaura kita tunggu tanggal main kau akan menjadi bonekaku lagi.

End Sasuke POV

"Sasuke-kun…" suara ibunya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sasuke-kun kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit" tanya ibunya lagi dengan raut muka penuh cemas.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "hm, tidak kaa-san aku hanya teringat dengan Sarada-Chan" sangkalnya.

"Ah, kenapa dengan Sarada-chan?" tanyanya yang tambah khawatir.

"aku yang akan menjemputnya di sekolah setelah aku selesai meeting. Kebetulan tempat meetingku berdekatan dengan sekolah Sarada-Chan" bohongnya pada ibunya. Kebohongan itu membuatnya harus benar-benar menjemput anaknya. Padahal lokasi meeting nanti sore cukup jauh bahkan berbeda arah dengan sekolah anak itu.

Mikoto hanya manggut-manggut dan tersenyum pada putranya dan dalam hati Mikoto berbicara " Sasuke-kun sangat penyayang bahkan menyempatkan menjemput putrinya di sekolah, aku sungguh beruntung mempunyai anak sebaik sasu-kun. Mungkin Sasuke-kun juga sangat merindukan Sarada-Chan setelah beberapa bulan Sasu-kun harus mengurus perusahaan di Amerika yang hampir bangkrut".

Sang dokter yang sedari tadi terus mencatat di laporan kesehatan pasiennya itu tidak memerdulikan apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan, dia hanya fokus menetukan formula pas untuk resep obat yang akan di berikan pada Wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"Mikoto-san sepertinya kesehatan anda mulai membaik, dan Mikoto-san tolong banyak istirahat berhubung sekarang memasuki musim dingin. Dan ini resep obatnya, mungkin mikoto-san Cuma membutuhkan vitamin saja untuk menjaga kondisi tubuh mikoto-san agar tidak mudah terserang sakit" sang dokter menerangkan dengan jelas pada pasiennya.

Mikoto menerima resep obat itu dan kedua Uchiha itu berdiri, bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan dokter. "Arigato Akasuna-san… ah apakah Akasuna-san besok malam ada waktu luang? Aku hanya ingin mengundang Akasuna-san untuk makan malam." Tanya mikoto pada dokternya.

"eh, ah.." sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan bahwa dia di undang makan malam oleh keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal sangat kaya.

Beberapa detik sakura melirik sasuke. Sasuke juga meliriknya dan sedikit menyeringai dan seringai itu dilihat oleh sakura, seketika sakura merasa ngeri dan meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"ah, ya sudah kami permisi dulu akasuna-san, kalau anda sempat datang berkunjunglah untuk sekedar makan malam di rumah kami. Jaa" pamit mikoto pada sakura.

mikoto melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang di balik pintu bersama putranya itu.

Setelah mikoto menghilang di balik pintu, Sakura terlihat kesal dan menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu menggerutu sendiri di ruangan itu "huuuhhh pagi-pagi sudah membuatku lelah, jadi mikoto-san itu ibu sasuke. Salahkan Tsunade sensei yang tidak mencantumkan marga mikoto-san pada data pasien, aku hampi mati jantungan". Tanpa sakura sadari akibat kesalnya ternyata tangan lentik yang memegang pena yang sedari tadi menulis laporan kesehatan di buku piketnya, dicoret-coret membentuk bola kusut.

"Kyaaa bukunya" triaknya panic ketika menyadari tindakan bodohnya itu. Buru-buru sakura mencari buku piket cadangan di lemari buku yang terletak di belakang kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Yang secara otomatis ketika mencari buku itu membelakangi pintu masuk ruangannya.

Seorang Dokter berambut pirang dan terlihat cantik di usianya yang teah menginjak 52 tahun, dokter yang sepertinya awet muda itu memasuki ruangan Dokter Akasuna Sakura tanpa permisi.

Sakura yang sedang mencari buku cadangan itu hanya mendumel dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang masuk ruangannya. "Dasar Nenek Tua, emang si Tsunade itu ya kalau menulis data pasien itu tidak pernah lengkap, bahkan marganya tidak di tulis. Hah maklum saja nenek-nenek emang sudah pikun."

Perempatan siku sudah muncul di jidat dokter pirang yang terlihat muda itu. "Sakura" triaknya pada dokter merah muda yang masih membelakanginya.

Bagai petir yang menyambar, sakura langsung gemetar, keringat dingin sudah mengucur di jidat lebaarnya. "T-Tsu-Tsunade Sensei" gumam sakura yang memcoba membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang dia panggil Tsunade.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sa-ku-ra" sahutnya dengan wajah yang cukup menakutkan seperti ingin memakan orang didepannya secara hidup-hidup.

"Ano, sensei kenapa sensei tiba-tiba ada disini" pertanyaan bodoh yang sukses keluar dari dokter berkepala merah muda.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau menjadi dokter hah? Jelas saja aku kesini ingin mengecek dokter yang piket dan kenapa malah kepala merah mudamu itu yang jaga untuk hari ini? Mana si Ino yang belaga bak artis itu?" tanyanya dengan marah-marah.

"ano sensei, ino harus menghadiri lomba menggambar yang di ikuti inojin karena Sai sedang mengadakan pameran di Inggris. Aku bermaksud untuk untuk bertukar jadwal piket. Besok suamiku pulang dan aku ingin menjemputnya atau setikdaknya ada dirumah ketika dia datang." Jawab sakura mencoba menjelaskan pada Tsunade.

Entah kenapa raut wajah Tsunade melunak ketika mendengar sasori akan pulang. "Ne, Saku jadi Sasori-kun besok pulang? Pulang dari mana dia?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"ah sepertinya Saso-kun pulang dari Italia sensei"

"waw itali, bisa kah kau minta saso-kun membelikanku oleh-oleh itali, anggur italia" tanya tsunade yang berharap dapat dibelikan oleh-oleh luar negeri.

"Jadi wanita tua ini tidak jadi marah karena ingin di belikan oleh-oleh itali sama Saso-kun" dalam pikiran sakura. Dan sakura berkata pada Tsunade "ah baiklah sensei nanti sore aku akan menelponnya untuk meminta membeikan oleh-oleh untukmu". Sakura tersenyum sinis pada tsunade.

Tsunade terlihat sangat senang "Ne, ne , ne mana anak manis kesayanganku?" mata tsunade melihat sekeliling ruangan mencari anak kecil yang selalu dibawa tugas oleh sakura.

"Gaara-Chan aku titipkan di rumah kaa-san sensei karena hari ini aku akan lembur mengerjakan berkas yang harus aku kerjakan besok, biar walaupun aku besok tidak masuk tugas tapi pekerjaanku telah selesai dan tidak menumpuk." Jawab sakura sambil memindahkan catatan piket ke buku cadangan yang baru saja dia temukan.

"apa-apaan kau ini, anak itu tidak menyukai sikap Mebuki, Mebuki secara tidak langsung mendidik anakmu menjadi seorang banci. Gaa-Chan itu laki-laki." Sewot Tsunade ketika tahu anak kecil kesayangannya yang selalu bermain di taman rumah sakit miliknya sedang berada di tangan yang di anggap bocah itu sebagai Nenek Sihir.

Sakura yang mendengar itu menjadi tertawa saat mengingat kalau pulang menjemput Gaara yang dititpkan di ibunya selalu saja berubah jadi Bocah manis dan cantik dengan baju yang terlihat menggemaskan, baju untuk bocah perempuan "Hahaha tapi Kaa-san sangat menyayangi Gaa-kun sensei".

"sebaiknya kau nasehati ibumu itu Saku, aku tak pernah rela anak manis kesayanganku yang ku bantu saat persalinannya dengan geratis, dan lagi dia akan menjadi seorang yang sangat tampan ketika dia dewasa. Aku takan pernah rela jika sikapnya menjadi feminim" tegasnya pada sakura.

"hai sensei" jawab sakura dengan senyum yang sangat manis yang mampu membuat Tsunade yang di takuti karena sifat kerasnya selaku pemilik rumah sakit dan juga sebagai dokter senior dirumah sakitnya. Tsunade memang sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anaknya. Dan menganggap Gaara seperti cucunya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku akan melanjutkan berkeliling, dan Saku kerjakan saja berkas pekerjaanmu. Pasien-pasienmu biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Setelah selesai dengan berkasmu pulanglah, jangan sampai anak manis kesayanganku berlama-lama dengan ibumu. Dan sepertinya kau harus banyak istirahat Saku, akhir-akhir ini kau telihat pucat." tutur Tsunade dengan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan sakura.

"hai sensei, sepertinya aku masuk angina, karena pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah mula-mual, ne Arigato Sensei.." setelah itu sakura mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya.

Akatsuki School, merupakan sekolah elit di jepang milik Team Akatsuki lebih tepatnya 10 alumni Militer Angkatan Udara Jepang. Sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dengan tenangga pengajar professional dari dalam dan luar negeri. Sekolah yang berada di Kota Konoha ini terdiri dari PAUD, TK, SD, SMP dan SMA. Akatsuki School sekolah favorit, bahkan dari berbagai belahan dunia pun ingin menyekolahkan anak-anaknya di sekolah ini. Maka tidak heran di sekolah ini banyak berbagai macam anak dari yang berkulit putih sampai berkulit hitam. Di Akatsuki School memiliki kegiatan wajib yang mesti di ikuti muridnya yaitu pendidikan pelngenalan militer kemiliteran setiap jam 15.00 sampai jam 17.00.

Jam menunjukan 17.20 , gadis kecil dengan berkacamata mata kelamnya terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya yang menjemputnya. Sekolahnya dari 10 menit yang lalu sudah terlihat sepi. Hanya satpam yang sedang bertugas di pos dekat gerbang sekolah itu yang menemani gadis berkacamata. Gadis itu terlihat bahagia ketika mendapati sebuah mobil audi hitam yang dikenalinya.

Ketika mobil audi itu berhenti tepat didepannya dangan riang Sarada menyapa orang yang sedang membuka pintu mobil mewah itu. "Papa… Papa menjemputku?"

Sambil berjalan kaki untuk menuju pintu penumpang di sebelah kemudi mobil mewah yang berwarna hitam, manusia tampan yang di panggil ayah itu hanya merespon dengan gumaman "hn.." yang sebenarnya bermakna ambigu. Hn bisa saja iya atau tidak. Tetapi setelah pemuda itu membukakan pintu penumpang menegaskan bahwa Hn yang di ucapkan itu berarti ya. "hn, masuklah kita akan pulang"

Gadis kecil itu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya, dia memasuki mobil dan duduk manis. Setelah ayahnya juga mendudukan diri disampingnya, mobil mewah itu pun melesat meninggalkan Akatsuki School.

"ne, papa. Tadi aku sempat di hukum Ebitsu Sensei karena tidakan Boruto yang mengacau di kelas. Aku, Shikadai, dan Chocou dihukum karena tidndakan bodohnya itu. Dan aku kesal pada Konan Sensei yang seminggu lalu memberi PR banyak tapi hari ini tidak masuk" Curhatan anak kecil itu pada sang ayah.

"hn, anak itu sama saja sama ayahnya. Hanya bisa mengacau, biarkan saja dia dan kau tak usah ikut-ikutan menjadi pengacau." Tegas ayah anak itu.

"Hai papa" jawab anak itu.

Mobil mewah itu melesat di jalanan konoha yang ramai. Dengan banyaknya volume kendaraan dijalanan, terlihat jalanan yang sedikit macet. Volume kendaraan bertambah karena ini adalah jam pulang kerja. Karyawan-karyawan pulang dari tugasnya dikantornya.

Dr. Tsunade Hospital of Konoha, nama rumah sakit yang didalamnya kini terlihat seorang dokter merah muda sedang terburu dengan lari-lari kecil di lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sedikit sepi. Namun ada beberapa suster dan orang-orang yang melewati lorong itu juga.

"Kyaaa Jam 17.40 saking asyiknya mengerjakan dokumen kesehatan pasien aku sampai tak melihat waktu. Sampai-sampai hari sudah semakin gelap dan Handphoneku malah lowbatt, aku tak bisa memesan taksi. Gaara-Chan pasti marah padaku." Kata-kata dokter cantik berambut merah muda dengan tergesa-gesa menelusuri lorong rumah sakit itu.

Sesampainya di luar rumah sakit terlihat oleh emerald indah itu jalanan yang padat, dan ia segera menepi di pinggir trotoar untuk menunggu taksi kosong yang lewat di depannya. Namun naas tidak ada taksi yang kosong dan jika ada itu sudah dipesan oleh orang lain. Sakura hanya menggerutu "huuhh taksi sialan, masa ga ada taksi untukku. Ahh Gaara-Chan pasti marah. Sudah cukup nanti aku akan di berikan pandangan dinginnya karena aku menitipkannya pada Kaa-san seharian, dan jangan sampai tambah marah karena aku pulang telat. Saso-kun semuanya salah kau, mobilku masuk bengkel gara-gara kau." Sekilas sakura seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri.

Tak jauh dari sana terlihat sebuah mobil mewah audi berwarna hitam berisi 2 orang yaitu ayah dan anak. Sepertinya sang pemilik mobil melihat sosok merah muda yang tadi pagi bertemu dengannya. "Sarada-chan, sepertinya orang itu sedang butuh bantuan. Ah itu dokter yang tadi memeriksa nenekmu. Apa kita akan menolongnya? Memberi tumpangan dia? Sarada mau di pangku olehnya?" sasuke sambil menunjuk sakura yang terlihat sedang cemas dengan melihat setiap taksi yang lewat di depannya. Terlihat jelas oleh sang pemilik mobil bahwa dia sedang mencari taksi kosong.

"hai papa, sarada tidak keberatan" sarada mengangguk patuh.

Taklama dari anggukan patuh anak gadis itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi menghampiri dan berhenti di depan dokter cantik itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya "mengapa mobil ini berhenti didepanku, menghalangi saja untuk memberhentikan taksi kosong" katanya dengan wajah kesal san mulai melangkah menjauhi mobil itu.

Taklama kaca mobil itu mulai tuhun dan seseorang dengan suara yang taka sing bagi pendengaran sakura pun terdengar di telinganya "Akasuna-san" panggil pengendara mobil itu.

Sakura membungkukan badannya untuk memastikan orang yang memanggilnya. Dan benar saja orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. "siapa gadis kecil itu, seperti sasuke versi anak perempuan namun sedikit berbeda dengan kaca mata yang betengger dihidung mungil gadis kecil itu. Kacamata itu… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya dulu, tapi siapa… ?" pikir sakura.

"Akasuna-san apakah anda sedang mencari taksi? Ikutlah bersama kami, kami akan mengantarmu." Ajak pria dalam mobil itu.

"eng, …." Sakura sedikit bingung apakah dia harus menerima tawaran itu atau tidak, tapi kembali lagi ia berpikir, dia tidak mau membuat putra semata wayangnya buah cinta dia dengan sasori lebih marah karena pulang sangat telat sekali. Akhirnya sakura menyetujui penawaran itu. "baiklah"

"ah masuklah bibi kita akan berbagi tempat duduk, karena mobil papaku Cuma punya 2 kursi." Sarada membukakan pintu untuk sakura.

"ah, …." Sakura terhenti bicara.

Sarada menyadari "ah panggil aku Sarada, namaku Uchiha Sarada"

Sambil mendudukan dirinya dikursi penumpang mobil itu "ne, arigato Sarada-chan. Salam kenal Nama bibi Akasuna Sakura, kau boleh memanggil bibi Sakura." Sakura tersenyum manis pada anak gadis yang sedang memandangnya takjub.

"Hai bibi sakura" jawab sarada dengan riang.

Sebelum pintu mobil itu tertutup rapan sakura berkata "Ne sarada-chan lebih baik bibi pangku sarada-chan saja ya, biar duduknya lebih nyaman." Sarada pun menurut dan duduk dipangkuan sakura. Pintu mobil pun ditutup rapat, dan mobil itu siap mengantarkan sakura.

"Akasuna-san dimana rumah anda?" tanya sang pengemudi.

"ano rumahku di komplek Senju" jawabnya dan hanya direspon anggukan.

Sepanjang perjalanan sarada dan sakura mengobrol, mulai dari sarada yang mempunyai cita-cita menjadi seorang dokter sama seperti sakura, cerita teman-teman sarada disekolah, cerita liburan sarada di luar negeri sampai cerita makanan favorit sarada. Namun sang ayah yang sedari tadi menyetir hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar setia dua wanita manis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jika orang melihat dari luar, mereka tampak seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"ne bibi, sarada sangat suka ice cream terutama rasa stowberry kalau bibi suka apa?" tanyanya pada sakura.

Sakura yang Mendengar kata ice cream mengingatkan pada putranya "bibi juga suka ice cream rasa stowberry". Dalam pikiran sakura "Gaara-Chan juga suka ice cream tapi lebih cuka rasa coklat. Karena katanya lebih manis. Gaara-Chan ternyata mirip sepertiku, dia suka rasa manis. Ah aku jadi ingin membelikan Gaara-Chan ice crem coklat, mungkin bisa meredam marahnya."

"Sasuke-san bisa berhenti di minimarket sebentar, aku ingin membeli ice cream. Dan Apa sarada-chan juga mau?" tanyanya pada dua orang uchiha sekaligus.

"Iya bibi aku mau, ne papa bisa berhenti kan?" tanya anak itu pada ayahnya yang hanya di respon dengan anggukan.

Tak lama setelah itu mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu berhenti di sebuah minimarket dipinggir jalan.

"apa sarada-chan mau ikut masuk kedalam mini market untuk memilih ice cream yang sarada-chan mau?" tawar sakura sambil membuka mobil hitam itu.

"Sarada mau ikut bibi" sambutnya dengan riang. Mereka berdua memasuki minimarket namun sang pengmudi mobil itu memilih menunggu di dalam mobil.

Sesampainya di tempat ice cream sarada memilih ice cream yang ber cup kecil dengan rasa stowberry. Dan sakura memilih 2 cup ice crem besar rasa coklat.

Sakura yang melihat sarada memilih ice ceram yang bercup kecil heran dan bertanya "Sarada-chan kenapa megambil yang kecil? ambil lah yang besar. Bibi yang akan bayar."

"ah tidak bibi, aku ingin yang kecil, kalau aku banyak makan ice cream aku takut gemuk. Tidak baik buat seorang gadis jika berat badannya berlebih" mengungkapkan alasannya.

Pikir sakura "hei hei hei kau masih anak kecil, pikirkan itu ketika remaja saja. Aku yang seorang wnita saja tidak peduli, tapi sepertinya tubuhku mengerti. Aku sekeluarga Gaara-Chan maupun Saso-kun sangat suka mengemil dan makan ice crem tapi berat badan kami masih ideal. Tapi mungkin memang pipi Gaara-chan memang sedikit chuby." Lalu sakura berkata pada anak gadi itu "hahaha baiklah, apa sarada mau beli cemilan? Bibi akan beli cemilan untuk dibawa kerumah."

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya yang berarti tidak mau membeli cemilan. "ne bibi, kenapa bibi membeli rasa coklat? Tadi pas di mobil bibi bilang suka stowberry." Tanyanya heran karena melihat iceream yang dipilih sakura rasa coklat semua.

Sambil memilih cemilan dan memasukannya ke keranjang belanjaan Sakura yang sebelunya telah terisi 3 cup ice cream. "karena rasa coklat di sukai oleh orang-orang dirumah bibi." Jaawabnya dengan senyuman.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk oleh-oleh Gaara dirumah, sakura membayar semua belanjaannya dan mereka kembali kedalam mobil. Sarada langsung memakan ice creamnya namun sakura tidak memakan ice cream itu karena memang ice cream itu untuk anak manisnya di rumah yang sedang menunggunya pulang.

Mobil yang sasuke kemudikan telah sampai di pinggiran kota konoha, dan memasuki komlek Senju.

"Ah Sasuke-san saya akan tuhun di depan sana" tunjuk sakura pada daerah Komplek Senju Blok H.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat yang sakura tunjuk, dan sakura mulai keluar dari mobil itu dengan menenteng kontong belanjaan dan tas kerjanya.

"ah akhirnya sampai. Arigato sasuke-san dan sarada chan. Jaa ne sarada-chan" pintu mobil ditutup dan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan wanita merah muda itu sendirian. Dan wanita itu berjalan menuju rumah dengan nama Haruno.

Sementara dalam mobil yang tadi dokter merah muda itu tumpangi terjadi percakapan kecil antara anak dan ayah.

"ne, papa, bibi sakura sangat baik dan cantik. Aku suka pada bibi sakura." Pernyataan sarada pada ayahnya.

"hn, kau suka padanya. Baiklah cepat atau lambat dia akan jadi milik Uchiha. Kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya." Jawab sasuke dengan seringai licik.

Sementara di kediaman haruno, Nampak sosok merah muda memasuki rumah mewah haruno.

"Tadaima" ucapnya dengan ceria berharap anaknya berlari dan memeluk rindupadanya. Namun sang anak yang diharapkan memeluknya tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Di rung keluarga hanya terlihat ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Okaeri Sakura-Chan, ah Tou san tidak mendengar suara mobilmu" jawab ayah dari wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Ne. MObilku ada di bengkel, tadi pagi aku menabrak trotoar karena tak konsen menyetir. Tou-san dimana Gaara-Chan ? Tidak mungkin kan Gaara-Chan tidur karena biasanya dia tidur larut malam. Dan harus dinyanyikan lagu oleh papanya." Tanya sakura yang terlihat mencari anaknya di sekitar ruangan tengah.

"oi Oi dasar ceroboh. ah Gaa-Chan sedang dimandikan oleh Kaa-san mu Saku-chan. Tadi Gaa-Chan sempat menolak untuk dimandikan Kaa-sanmu, sampai akhirnya Gaa-Chan menangis karena tubuhnya gatal, akhirnya Gaa-Chan mau dimandikan Kaa-san mu. Ah tadi Gaa-Chan bilang ke Tou-chan Apa ya? bukan memanggil oma, oh iya Gaa-Cahn menyebut Kaa-sanmu Nenek sihir. Ah anakmu itu sungguh menggemaskan." Ayah sakura hanya tertawa menceritakan kelakuan cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"ah anak itu, Tou-san bilang Kaa-san jangan mendandani Gaara-Chan seperti anak perempuan, Gaara-chan sudah semakin besar dan dia malu. Jadi pantas saja Gaara-Chan memanggil Kaa-san Nenek Sihir karena Kaa-san di mata Gaara-Chan seperti Nenek Sihir yang menyihirnya jadi makhluk mengerikan. Walaupun di mata orang lain Gaara-chan terlihat lucu, tapi Gaara-chan anak laki-laki tulen. Saku juga tidak ingin Gaara-chan jadi Feminim. Gaara-chan harus seperti Saso-kun yang Gagah." Jelasnya panjang lebar pada sang ayah.

"iya Tou-san juga sudah sering bilang begitu, tapi Kaa-sanmu bilang akan berhenti kalau Gaara-Chan sudah genap 3 tahun. Tunggu sebualn lagi saku, bersabarlah. Dan sebaiknya kau selamatkan putramu itu dari nenek sihir yang akan menyihirnya." Seru sang ayah.

"ah baiklah, sepertinya Ratu kerajaan akan menyelamatkan anaknya dari nenek sihir, hahaha" sakura tertawa dengan melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar yang dulu ia tempati semasa belum menikah dengan Sasori.

Sakura Membuka pintu kamar dengan pintu yang berwarna putih, ketika pintu itu terbuka menampakan kamar pink dengan furniture putih yang Nampak anggun untuk anak perempuan, dilihatnya Ibunya yang menggendong ankanknya yang terlihat masih sesegukan menangis dengan kulih yang memerah karena alergi yang masih terbalut handuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Sakura setengah bertriak "Tadaima".

Keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya.

Anak di gendongan mebuki yang terlihat sedang menangis langsung berbinar ketika dilihatnya sang ibu telah pulang. Dengan segera anak itu meronta turun dan sukses lolos dari gendongan sang Oma, mebuat handuk yang melilit tubuhnya terjatuh dan meloloskannya dari handuk itu dari tubuhnya. Gaara langsung berlari memanggil ibunya.

"Mama…." Namun beberapa saat sebelum sakura menyambut dan memeluknya Gaara berbalik dan terlihat pipi mengembung dengan mulut mengerucut.  
"Ne, Gaara-Chan tidak mau mama peluk?" tanya sang ibu dengan sedikit jahil berpura-pura sedih karena melihat ekspresi wajah yang mengembung dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Gaara tidak mau di peluk sama mama yang suka bohong dan pulang telat" terlihat mulut yg semakin mengerucut dan menghindari ketika Sakura ingin menatapnya. Sedangkan sang nenek hanya melihat kelakuan anak dan cucunya yang dianggap pemandangan yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ne Gaara-Chan maafkan mama ya, tadi mama telat karena ingat gaara-chan suka ice cream dan cemilan kesukaan Gaara-chan. Mama mencari-cari dulu ice crem rasa coklat dengan cup besar. Tapi ternyata Gaara-chan tidak suka ya?" sakura menjahili dengan menutup mukanya seperti adegan sedang menangis.

Gaara yang mendengar penjelasan sakura langsung berbinar, pipi kembung dan bibir mengerucutnya hilang dalam sekejap menjadi senyuman manis. Gaara langsung berbalik untuk menatap sang ibu. Sambil memutar badannya Gaara berkata "Benarkah ?"

Namun muka sengnya berubah menjadi kaget ketika dilihatnya ibu tersayang dalam pose seperti sedang menangis dengan telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Ne, mama jangan menangis, Gaara Cuma bercanda. Maafkan Gaara, Gaara Cuma kangen mama." Ungkapnya menyesal karena dia telah marah pada ibunya. Gaara mencoba menyentuk tangan ibunya, dan beberapa saat kemudian.

"Taaaraaa…. Mama sayang Gaara-chan" sakura mengagetkan Gaara dan langsung dipeluk dengan sayang oleh sakura, dan memberikan ciuman sayang di kedua pipi gembil dan kening yang diberi tato kecil bertuliskan Ai yang sedikit tersembunyi di sebelah kiri itu. Tato yang semakin diperhatikan membentuk kalajengking yang indah.

"Mama" riangnya dengan mambalas pelukan ibunya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada empuk sakura.

"Ne, Gaara-Chan sekarang di baju dulu ya, mau dipakaikan sama mama atau sama Oma?" tawarnya agak sedikit jahil.

Sang nenek yang mendengarkan ikut menjahilinya, "ah sepertinya Gaa-Cahn mau di pakaikan baju sama Oma k an?"

Dengan secepat kilat Gaara menolak tawaran neneknya itu "tidak.. Gaara mau dipakaikan baju oleh mama" Gaara menatap horror neneknya.

Kedua wanita dewasa yang melihat tingkah laku bocah itu hanya tertawa dan bocah yang di tertawakan hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Dengan mengembungkan pipinya Gaara terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Baiklah nenek tidak akan memakaikan baju Gaa-Chan. Nene mau menyiapkan dulu makan malam." Kata mebuki yang masih tertawa.

"Ne, kaa-san aku sepertinya mau langsung pulang setelah mandi. Jadi aku tidak makan malam disini. Aku sudah lelah dan ingin segera pulang" kata sakura pada ibunya.

"ah kau belum makan malam saku, Kaa-san akan membuat bekal makanan untukmu saku." Kata mebuki yang khawatir pada sakura yang terlihat pucat beberapa hari kebelakang.

"souka, baiklah nanti aku akan makan sebelum tidur." Jawab sakura sambil menggendong Gaara ke atas kasur untu memakaikan baju.

Sang ibu yang mendengar persetujuannya langsung melenggang ke luar kamar untuk membuatkan bekal yang akan dibawa pulang oleh sakura.

Sakura memakaikan baju pada Gaara,dengan menja Gaara terus ingin dipelukkan ibunya. "Ne, mama ice cream untu gaara benar mama beli?" tanya yang sedang asik dalam pelukan hanyat ibunya dengan memaikan rambut merah muda sakura.

"tentu saja mama tidak bohong, coba liat saja di ruang televise. Atau mungkin Opa sudah memakannya karena tadi Opa sedang nonton televise disana." Sakura lagi-lagi menjaili anaknya.

"kyaaa Opa tidak boleh memakan ice cream Gaara" dengan cepat Gaara melepaskan pelukan sakura dan berlalari keluar kamar.

"ne Gaara-Chan mama mandi dulu ya, setelah itu kita pulang" kata sakura bertriak ketika anaknya sudah dengan kecepatan cahaya berlari keruang televisi keluarga Haruno.

Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, sakura menyempatkan diri mencharjer Smartphonenya, ketika batrai mulai terisi sakura langsung menghidupkan smartphonenya.

18 misscall dan 3 message

Dilihatnya siapa yang memisscall nya sebanyak 18 kali itu dan semuanya dari suaminya. Terus sakura melihat inbox ke tiganya juga dari suaminya.

From : My Husband

Ohayou Honey, ah telpon mu tak bisa dihubungi. disini pagi mungkin disana menjelang sore dan kau pasti sedang sibuk. Jangan pulang telat Saku-Chan, Gaara-Chan masih kecil dan membutuhkan perhatian ekstra darimu. Love u

From : My Husband

Masih tidak dapat dihubungi, kemana saja kau? Sibuk sekali kah di rumah sakit hingga suamimu kau acuhkan? Aku sebentarlagi take off. Jangan kerja berlebihan, ingat kesehatan. Love u

From My Husband

Astaga, masih belum aktif kah handphonemu. Sepertinya aku harus membelikanmu handphone cadangan. Kau pasti belum pulang. Ah Saku-Chan kalau kau lewat waktu dari jam kerja, besok-besok aku minta Tsunade-san memecat mu. Ingat dengan Gaara-Chan Saku. Ingatlah kau sekarang seorang ibu. Maaf saku aku sudah cerewet. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu aku sampai Italia dengan selamat. Segera hubungi aku, karena aku merindukan kalian berdua. Love u.

"Maafkan aku saso-kun, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku akan merawat Gaara-Chan kita dengan baik" gumamnya merasa bersalah karena pulang telat. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya mamasuki kamar mandi.

Di ruang tengah Keluarga Haruna, Sepasang suami istri Haruno sedang menertawakan cucu semata wayangnya yang sedang makan ice cream dengan rakus, pipinya yang aga kemerahan karena alergi itu terlihat lucu dengan coklat yang menghiasi pipi dan sudut bibir anak manis itu.

"Ne, Gaa-Chan makannya jangan terburu buru nanti tersendak." Sambil tertawa nenek sang bocah memperingatkan cucunya akan makan ice creamnya dengan perlahan. Namun sang bocah tidak menghiraukan perkataan sang nenek.

Gaara memakan ice cremnya dengan terburu-buru seakan-akan akan segera menghilang jika dia tidak menghabiskan secepatnya. "Uhuk uhuk…" Gara terbatuk karena tersendat, mulut mungilnya yang penuh ice cream itu menyemburkan isinya.

Sakura yang terlihat freash memakai kaos santai dan celana pendek dengan rambut yang masih di keringkan oleh handuk juga melihat adegan dimana gaara menyemburkan ice crem yang berada dalam mulutnya di ruangan tengah keluarga haruno yang akhirnya mengotori lantai di ruangan itu.  
"Gaara-Chan kau mengotori ruangan" omel sakura pada Gaara yang sedang menyeka mulutnya yang berlumuran dengan ice cream rasa coklat, namun bukan terlihat bersih tapi ice cream tersebut malah memenuhi pipi gembilnya itu. Bahkan baju yang Gaara kenakan sudah penuh dengan ice cream. Sakura mengambil tissue dan mencoba membersihkan pipi gembil putranya itu.

Gaara yang sedang di bersikan dari ice cream oleh sang ibu hanya tersenyum riang, dan "Bruk" Gaara langsung memeluk ibunya.

Perlakuan Gaara membuat Sakura kaget "Kyaaa Gaara-Chan jangan peluk mama" namun terlambat baju yang Sakura kenakan sudah ikut kotor karena menepal dengan baju Gaara. Sakura memandangi anaknya sekan di akan marah, namun rasa merah menghilang karena di lihatnya senyuman hangat anaknya itu. Sakura tidak jadi memarahi putranya, dan ia memeluk putranya dengan erat tak peduli bajunya ajan semakin kotor karena sakura sangat bahagia mempunya anak manis seperti gaara.

"ne, Gaara-Chan kita ganti baju itu kita pulang karena besok papa pulang" ajaknya pada sang anak untuk mengganti baju.

"Kaa-san bisakah pesankan taksi untuk kami?" mintanya pada sang ibu.

"mobilmu kemana saku-chan? Di tinggal rumah sakit ?" tanya mebuki heran kenapa anaknya meminta memsankan taksi.  
"ano, aku menabrak trotoar tadi pagi dan mobilku masih di bengkel untuk 3 hari kedepan" jawabnya dengan tawa canggung. Karena malu dengan kecerobohannya.

"Apa?" triak mebuki kaget. "ya sudah cepat kalian ganti baju, sudah jam 8 lebih" kata mebuki pada anak dan cucunya.

"ne, ayo Gaara-chan" kata sakura pada anak semata wayangnya.

Sang anak hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan tertawa riang karena papanya akan puang. Sakura mengelus pucuk merah seperti milik sasori itu dan salngsung menggendongnya memasuki kamar untuk ganti baju.

Sekarang ibu dan anak itu memakai kaos putih santai dengan senyuman lebar tak henti-hentinya terlukis di wajah imut Gaara.  
"Kaa-san Tou-san Saku dan Gaara-Chan pamit ya" ucap sakura dengan tangan kiri menenteng plastic belajaan, tas dan sebuah kotak bekal makanan. Sedangkan tangan kanan mengendong putranya yang memeluk teddy bear kesayangannya. Sakura berjalan menuju taksi yang telah menunggunya di depan rumah keluarga haruno.

"Hati-hati Saku-Chan, Jaga Gaa-Chan kami" kata mebuki dengan melambaikan tangan.

Sakura dan gaara telah memasuki mobil, sebelum mobil itu melesat gaara melambaikan tangannya pada kakek dan neneknya "Jaa ne, Oma Opa"

Di perjalanan pulangnya Gaara terlihat mengantuk, Gaara yang duduk di sebelah sakura itu sakura pangu agar sang anak nyaman dan bisa tertidur. Namun anak itu merajuk pada ibunya.

"mama Gaara ingin telpon papa, gaara ngantuk." Gaara yang berada dipelukan sakura dengan memeluk teddy kesayangannya mendongkrak kepalanya untuk memohon dengan mata yang sengaja seperi Puppy eye.

"hm tapi papa sepertinya sedang reuni dengan teman-temanya. Sebaiknya kita tunggu papa yang menelpon kita ya sayang." Bujuk sakura pada anaknya.

Gaara terlihat sedih, dan itu membuat sakura tak tega apa lagi Gaara sudah setengah mengantuk. Kalau tidak dituruti untuk sekedar mendengar suara ayahnya, dia tidak akan tertidur.

"Ne, baik lah kita coba telpon papa" sakura memainkan smartphonenya dan terlihat Calling My Husband.

Suara nada tunggu tersengar di telinga ibu dan anak itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara lelaki di sebrang sana.

"Hallo, Sakura-Chan" sura lelaki di sebrang sana.

"ah, Hallo.." sakura mengernyit karna suara itu bukan suara suaminya dan bukan juga suara sekretaris pirangnya.

"ah, ini aku Pein Saku-chan, maaf mengangkat telpon milik saso. Saso sepertinya sedang mandi." Jelas lelaki di sebrang telpon itu.

Ketika laki-laki disebrang telpon menyebutkan namanya, dengan cepat Gaara bertriak pada ibunya. "mama Gaara mau bicara dengan paman Pein"

Pein yang mendengar triakan anak kecil di telpon itu tersenyum senang "saku-chan bisa aku bicara dengan Gaara-Chan. Aku sepertinya merindukan kembaran saso kecil itu" pintanya pada ibu sang anak.

"ah baiklah" sakura memberikan smartphonenya pada sang anak.

"Ne, Paman Pein apa kabar? Ini Gaara" tanyanya dengan riang.

"Hallo Gaa-chan, paman dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja, Gaa-chan sendiri pasti baik-baik saja karna suara Gaa-chan keras sekali" Pein tertawa karena Gaara dengan semangat menyapanya. "Gaa-chan sepertinya sudah siap jadi komandan pilot pesawat tempur akatsuki dari suaranya".

"Tentu Gaara kan mempunyai cita-cita yang sama dengan papa Gaara, menjadi militer angkatan udara" jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

Di sebrang sana Pein hanya tersenyum jahil "ah Papa Gaa-chan tidak mempunyai cita-cita menjadi militer angkatan udara. Waktu itu papa Gaa-chan ikut wajib militer karena…" Pein semakin tersenyum jahil.

Gaara yang penasaran dan tidak sabar menunggu kelimat lanjutan dari Pein "karena apa paman?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"ah, coba tanya mamamu Gaa-chan, sepertinya mamamu lebih tau dari paman" Pein sukses tertawa ketika mengingat apa yang menjadikan alas an sahabatnya itu mengikuti wajib militer.

Gaara yang penasaran pun langsung bertanya pada sakura "Mama, mama tau kenapa alas an papa mengikuti wajib militer?"

Pertanyaan anaknya sukses membuat wajah sakura seperti kepiting rebus "Ano, itu…. Itu karena…"

 **TBC**

 **Hallo mina, terimakasih pada yang sudah baca dan review fic yang yuuki buat.**

 **Fic ini banyak sekali pengorbanannya, yuuki harus ke warnet hanya untuk sekedar mengetiknya. Hiks hiks laptop yuuki rusaknya parah, dari pada di servis perlu biaya besar mending tidak usah di service sekalian dan nabung buat beli yang baru.**

 **Ah maaf karena keterbatasan fasilitas jadwal update yuuki jadi tak beraturan. Untuk chap 4 mungkin aga sedikit telat update karena yuuki mau bekerja paruh waktu dengan ikut berbagai lomba menulis. Ya siapa tau saja bisa menang dan dapet tambahan uang untuk beli laptop baru. Doain yuuki supaya menang ya.**

 **Mina, buat yang review untuk yg chap 1 itu yuuki reply by PM. Tapi yuuki liat dari fic orang ternyata reply reviewnya di tulis di bagian bawah cerita. Apa yuuki harus balas seperti di fic orang lain ? untuk chap 3 ini tolong minta reviewnya ya buat saran dan masukan, nyampein unek-unek juga boleh hehe.**

 **75% moodbooster menulis yuuki itu ya dari riview kalian yang sudah baca. Karena karya yuuki merasa dihagai.**

 **Ah baik lah yuuki balas review sebelum-sebelumnya dan untuk orang-orang yang sudah review, yuuki ucapkan terimakasih banyak.**

 **Zehakazama : wah makasih atas pujiannya. Iya ada pair sasusakunya tapi sejauh ini baru pengenalan ya. sasu aja baru muncul di chap 3 ini. Dan ya sasu jadi pihak ke 3. Terimakasih dan terus baca fic yuuki ya hehe** **J**

 **Arum Junnie :wah hebat belum baca tapi sudah komen dulu, hehe . Sasunya sebenernya ga merebut secara langsung sih, dan sasu ga mungkin bisa balikin saso kecuali ini fic dunia ninja mungkin bisa menggunakan jurus ninja. Hehe.**

 **Jamurlumutan462 :tenang saja ya mengapa aku masukan pair sasu juga karena ada bagiannya juga, namun sekarang masih ya sedikit bahkan baru muncul di chap ini. Wah iya aku sendiri membayangkan Gaara kawai, lagian gaara beneran seperti campuran sasosaku jadi aku pilih chara Gaara sebagai anak Sasosaku. Hehe**

 **Luca Marvell : ya sepertinya sasuke memang sangat bermasalah mungkin untuk gaara. Tapi Gaara anak jenius kan, dia tidak akan kalah dengan sasuke. Anak kecil itu punya banyak trik ko untuk mengatasi masalah dengan sasuke.**

 **PeachEmerald99 : iya ini genre family tapi hurt. Ya itu lah sasori di fic ini yang cukup mesum pada saku hehe. Gaara ga akan jadi feminim ko, tunggu sebulan lagi ya saat gaara umur 3 tahun mebuki akan berhenti mendandani gaara seperti anak perempuan. Tapi sungguh aku membayangkan gaara memakai baju perempuan itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan hehehe.**

 **Rizkyanne : wah makasih pujiannya, pasti lanjut dong walau jadwal updatenya tidak menentu. Tetap ikuti saja ya fic ini.**

 **Permen lemon : iya sasosaku. Ga akan putus di tengah jalan ko, tapi mungkin jadwal updatenya memang tidak menentu karna keterbatasan fasilitas. Hehehe terus baca fic ini ya hehe**

 **Saso : iya saso saku hehehe tetap baca ya** **J**

 **Zarachan : tetap baca aja karena jadwalnya ga menentu jadi yuuki mohon maaf ya.**

 **See you next Chapter** **4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Autor : Yuukikiraina (hanya meminjan character Naruto)**

 **Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : M (Chap 4 no Lime inside)**

 **Pairing : [Sasori, Gaara, Sakura] [Sasuke, Sakura]**

 **Warning : typo, alur cepat, OC, OOC, dll**

 **Happy Reading…..**

"Mama, mama tau kenapa alasan papa mengikuti wajib militer?"

Pertanyaan Gaara sukses membuat wajah Sakura seperti kepiting rebus "Ano, itu…. Itu karena…"

-Fashback-

"Sasuke-senpai ayo kita makan, aku sudah membuatkan onigiri tadi pagi" tawar Gadis bermata Emerald pada sang kekasih. Gadis itu membuka kotak Bentonya lalu memberikannya pada kekasihnya.

"pranggg" suara benda jatuh ke lantai, dan benda yang terjatuh merupakan sebuah kotak nasi yang tadi diberikan Sakura pada Sasuke, namun kotak itu ditepisnya "cih.. aku bosan denganmu" Tanpa menoleh Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Gadis itu memunguti onigiri yang berserakan dilantai sehingga onigiri telah bercanpur debu. Genangan air mata muncul di kelopak mata gadis itu dengan bibir bawah yang digigit kuat hingga memerah. "Senpai— kenapa?" gumamnya dengan suara serak menahan tangisan. Pandangannya mengabur karna air mata yang telah sukses menjadi sungai dipipinya, punggung pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya dan semakin menjauh.

"Jidat…" Triakan sahabat gadis berkepala merah muda itu terdengar belari menujunya dari arah belakang. Teman blondenya itu tersentak ketika menghampiri sahabat yang dia panggil dengan panggilan Jidat ternyata sedang memunguti onigiri dengan wajah yang telah penuh dengan air mata.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang masih syok melihat sahabatnya yang menangis. Dengan segera dia menyamakan posisinya dengan ikut berjongkok dan mulai menghapusi air mata sahabatnya dengan ibu jari. Gadis blonde ini langsung memeluk sahabatnya dengan sangat hati-hati seakan sahabatnya akan hancur.

"Ino… hiks.. hiks" Gadis yang di peuk oleh Gadis Blonde yang bernama Ino hanya bisa menyembunyukan wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Saku? Jangan bilang Si Pantat Ayam itu menyakitimu lagi, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Menyerahlah Saku, mau sampai kapan kau akan terus begini ? Jangan jadikan Cinta sebagai alasan untuk bertahan menghadapi lelaki brengsek sepertinya. Kau perlu bahagia Saku, kau gadis yang kuat Saku jangan cengeng seperti ini" wanita bernama ino itu terus menasehatinya dengan membelai halus surai merah muda Sakura.

Sakura yang dinasehatinya hanya mengangguk pasrah dan sesekali terdiam meresapi apa yang kata-kata terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Tangisannya mereda, dan kembali bertekad untuk tidak cengeng.

"Sakura… kau harus bersegera keruangan Dekan, sebenarnya aku mencarimu karena kau di cari-cari oleh Iruka-Sensei dan sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan disampaikannya padamu." Ino menegakan tubuh sakura yang tadi di peluknya.

"kau serius Ino ? ada masalah apa Iruka-Sensei mencariku ?" Tanya sakura yang heran kenapa Sensei yang menyandang sebagai Ketua Dekan itu sampai memanggilnya, Sakura merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan selama Kuliah di Otogakure University ini.

"mana aku tahu Jidat, sebaiknya kita kesana" Ino menjawab dengan menarik lengan Sakura dengan berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan dekan.

000

Di sebuah ruangan yang bersuhu cukup sejuk dengan cuaca diluar yang berbanding terbalik dengan suhu didalam ruangan dekan itu. Dua Gadis cantik asal Konoha itu terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah sofa beludru berwarna marun, Mereka hanya terdiam duduk manis menunggu sang Dekan datang menghampiri.

"ah, Haruno Sakura" tiba-tiba suara lelaki paruh baya keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan Dekan Room dengan membawa beberapa dokumen ditangannya. Menghampiri kedua gadis itu dan duduk di kursi tepat berhadapan dengan kedua mahasiwinya itu.

"Hai sensei. Mengapa saya dipanggil ? apa saya melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya sofan dengan sedikit getaran suara yang menyembunyikan ketakutan.

"Begini Haruno Sakura, Otogakure University ini selalu mengadakan transfer Mahasiswa setiap tahunnya, lebih tepatnya mentransfer mahasiswa yang berprestasi untuk kuliah di Sunagakure University tentunya kalian juga tahu untuk jurusan Kedokteran memang Sunagakure University lebih unggul dari Otogakure University. Aku tidak mau berbasa basi lebih lama karena banyak pekerjaan juga yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan kau menjadi kandidat untuk Transfer mahasiswa tersebut karena dilihat dari nilai kamu di semester 2 kemarin cukup bagus. Sedikit aku akan menjelaskan bahwa Sunagakure University merupakan universitas terbaik di bidang ilmu kedokteran, dan mahasiswa transferan dari sini langsung di berikan beasiswa sampai lulus termasuk biaya hidup, asrama, bahkan untuk koas sekalipun dibiayai, lebih tepatnya di sponsori oleh Akasuna Family terutama dari Master Chiyo. Mungkin kalian sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran sudah tidak asing mendengar namanya. Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu Haruno Sakura. Hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan, dan jika kau berminat isilah berkas-berkas ini. Kalian sekarang bisa kembali keluar." Iruka sensei segera berdiri setelah menyerahkan berkas-berkas kepada sakura, namun sebelum Iruka-sensei memasuki ruangannya "Rumah sakit Konohagakure tebesar Dr. Tsunade Hospital of Konoha, Tsunade Senju merupakan lulusan dari Sunagakure University termasuk Dr. Shizune salah satu senior kalian yang mendapatkan lulusan terbaik Ilmu Kedokteran yang berlanjut mendapatkan Beasiswa penuh untuk melanjutkan Spesialis Dokter adalah lulusan. Semoga kau bisa memilih masa depan yang terbaik Haruno Sakura."

Ino dan Sakura saling menatap, "Saku ayo kita keluar" ajak Ino dengan mengangkat pantatnya dari sofa bludru itu. Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan yang sejuk itu.

"Ino menurutmu aku harus bagaimana ? aku harus pergi atau aku tetap disini?" tanya sakura dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Ne, Saku kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menerima beasiswa atau apalah itu namanya apalagi kuliah di Suna. Sebenarnya itu impianku, tapi apalah dayaku otakku tidak mampu mencapainya." Jawab Ino yang tertunduk lesu karena mengingat betapa bodohnya otak yang ada di kepala blondenya.

"Aku tidak mau berjauhan dengan Sasuke-senpai, aku menyukainya dari sejak aku SMA. Perjuanganku mendapatkannya tidak mudah Ino. Tidak semudah mengerjakan ujian tes masuk Otogakure University. Aku kuliah disini dengan maksud agar aku bisa melihatnya walaupun Sasuke-senpai di Fakultas Teknik." Wajahnya cemberut seakan tak rela pergi meninggalkan Oto.

"ya sudah terserah kau, aku sudah menyampaikan opiniku. Percuma aku bicara sampai mulut berbusa pun. Lebih baik kau bicarakan itu dengan Senpai Sialan itu." nada kesal yang semakin meninggi, Ino memang tidak menyukai Sasuke karena sasuke seorang bad boy.

"Ino… Sasuke-senpai itu baik walaupun terkadang agak sedikit kasar dan sering gonta-ganti pacar. Nyatanya selama 1 tahun ini aku tak pernah ada kata putus." Sakura meyakinkan Ino bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang baik.

"Baik karna dia ada maunya Saku, kalau dia sudah puas dengan kau pastinya kau akan di buang seperti halnya wanita-wanita jalang itu" Ino bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya mengenai Sasuke.

"Yasudah lah Ino, lebih baik kita pulang ke Apartemen dari pada kita harus rebut seperti ini" sakura yang tahu sipat Ino yang sama keras kepala dengannya dengan terpaksa sakura mengalah karena mengetahui keributan itu takan ada ujungnya.

000

Di suatu Apartemen yang cukup sederhana dengan kamar berukuran panjang 4 meter dan lebar 5 meter yang berada di lantai 5. Kamar yang mempunyai dekorasi feminim dengan nuansa pink sebagai cat dinding dan furniture berwarna coklat muda yang menambah kesan elegant pada ruangan itu. di tengah ruangan terdapat kasur dengan ukuran king size dengan sprai berwarna putih bercorak bunga sakura pink. Diatas kasur tersebut terbaring seorang Gadis berkepala merah muda yang terlihat gelisah memegangi setangkau mawar ditangan kiri dan SmartPhone-nya ditangan kanan, bergerak kesana kemari seperti cacing kepanasan.

Sakura melepas kelopak mawar itu satu persatu sambil bergumam "oto-suna-oto-suna-oto-suna-oto-suna-oto-suna…" sepertinya kelopak mawar habis dengan kata Suna.

"Jadi Suna ya? hah kenapa Sensei Gila itu membuatku pusing, seharusnya tidak menjadikanku kandidat." Sakura prustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya seperti orang gila.

Sakura yang terlihat sedang mengamuk sendiri di kamarnya tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan melamun. Terlihat raut muka serius, Sakura sedang berpikir keras untuk memilih pilihan terbaiknya.

"kalau aku bilang ke Kaa-san pasti menyuruhku ke Suna. Ah sebaiknya aku menanyakan pada Sasuke-Senpai saja." Idenya muncul dengan memina pendapat orang yang dianggap penting dalam hidupnya.

SmartPhone yang setia digenggamnya sekarang terlihat di mainkan terlihat di layar itu.

From : Sakura Haruno

To : Sasuke Uchiha

Senpai, ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Apa sore ini senpai ada waktu untuk sekedar berbicara. Ini sangat penting. I Love You.

Pesan itu pun kemudian terkirim. Sakura terus memandangi phonselnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama hanya selang beberapa menit SmartPhone-nya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hallo, Sasuke Senpai"

"hm, datanglah ke apatermenku, Apartemen Taka nomor 808. Aku merindukan mu dan pakai baju yang terlihat seksi"

"ah Senpai—" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya telpon diputus dengan sepihak.

Pacaran yang sehat, hubungan yang sehat tanpa bertepuk sebelah tangan mungkin Sakura akan marah jika sang kekasih mematikan telpon secara sepihak seperti itu. Namun disini Sakura hanya pasrah, atau mungkin senang karena di telpon oleh sang kekasih walau pun hanya kurang dari 1 menit. Sakura, hanya Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke.

Gadis merah muda itu tak pernah berani marah, setelah telpon di putuskan secara sepihak bahkan dia bersemangat dan langsung memilih baju yang pas untuk pergi menemui lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

000

"ting…." Bunyi lift berhenti di lantai 8 sebuah apartemen mewah. Dari dalam lift terebut keluar seorang wanita cantik dengan baju dress putih selutut dengan renda di ujungngnya, sangat pas dan indah itulah yang terlihat. Wanita itu terus berjalan melewati lorong dan beberapa pintu. Ketika melewati pintu dia selalu melirik dan melihat nomor pintu yang dia lewati. Tapat di depan pintu 808 Sakura berhenti dengan tersenyum senang lalu dia menekan tombol bell.

"ting tong" bunyi bell memecah keheningan apartemen bernomor 808. Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kunci terbuka dan selang 2 detik knop pintu berputar manampakan Pemuda tampan dengan rambut reven dan mata hitamnya. Topless, pemuda itu tidak memakai baju dan hanya mengenkan celana jeans hitam. Otot-otot lengan, dada bidang dan six pack diperutnya terpangpang jelas dimata perempuan berkepala merah muda itu.

"masuk" pemuda itu menginstruksi wanitanya masuk kedalam ruangan, wanita itu hanya mengekori pemuda di depannya.

Bau alcohol dan asap rokok, ruangan itu bau rokok. Terlihat beberapa botol minuman beralkohol memenuhi meja tamu, botol itu ada bebrapa yang kosong, 1 masih tersisa setengah dan 3 botol masih tertutup rapat. Ruangan itu cukup berantakan. Beberapa pakaian berserakan.

Lelaki itu mengunci tubuh sakura dengan tangannya, menguncinya diantara lelaki tampan itu dan didinding dingin dibelakang tubuh gadis itu. Wanita berkepala merah muda itu mulai merasa tidak enak. "Ano, senpai aku—'' perkataan sang gadis itu terpotong karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya. "emmmppphhh…." Ciuman yang kasar, yang terasa adalah nafsu. Tanpa menyalurkan perasaan kasih sayang.

Sakura yangkaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba pemuda itu langsung memberontak dengan mencoba mendorong dada bidang kekasihnya. Namun wanita ditakdirkan lemah dalam tenaga, tentu saja itu akan percuma. Ditambah lagi pemuda tersebut sedang dalam keadaan dikuasai nafsu. Dorongan tangan Sakura mungkin tak berefek samas sekali.

Ciuman semakin kasar, Sasuke yang tak di berikan akses masuk mulai menggigit paksa bibir bawah Sakura sampai cairan darah megalir di bibirnya. Sakura mulai merasa sangat takut dengan perlakuan kekasihnya, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanya mencoba mendorong dada pemuda itu untuk lepas darinya.

Ciuman semakin dalam dan kasar, Sasuke menjajal tiap inchi rongga mulut Sakura. Lidahnya seperti mengabsen satu persatu gigi wanita merah muda itu. Sakura mulai menangis, dadanya yang kekurangan oksigen karena ciuman yang kasar masih belum terlepas semakin sesak karena dalam hatinya merasa sakit.

Tangan kekar Sasuke mulai bergerak liar, menyentuh dada Sakura. Namun suara bell apartemennya menghentikan aksinya. Sasuke yang sedang lengah itu di manfaatkan oleh Sakura untuk mengambil nafas sambil mendorong tubuh kekar dihadapannya.

"hiks…. Hiks…" tangisan gadis itu.

Tangisan Sakura di abaikan oleh Sasuke, Sasuke menuju pintu apartemennya untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu.

"Sasuke-kun.." Suara wanita terdengar sangat nyaring di sana. Sakura hanya mengintip di balik dinding pembatas ruang tamu dan pintu.

"wanita" gumamnya dalam isakannya.

Tanpa berkata apa pun Sasuke Langsung menciumnya dengan bringas, bahkan tangan kekarnya tanpa apun meremas payudara si wanita berambut merah.

"emmmph..sa…sa..ahh..ke" desahan wanita itu dalam kendali sasuke. Sakura hanya syok melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman panas di dekat pintu sampai akhirnya mereka melepas pagutannya karena kekurangan oksigen. Karin wanita berambut merah yang memakai kaca mata itu bernama Karin. Karin melihat Sakura yang sedang terisak.

"Siapa dia Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin mengintimidasi pada manik kelam milik sasuke. Sedangkan sasuke sambil menjawab acuh dengan tetap meremas payudara Karin.

"oh dia hanya wanita jalang" jawabnya dengan suara datar.

Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke hanya melotot, kaget dengan kata 'jalang'. Pelupuk matanya semakin memanas, dan dia langsung berlari keluar dengan air mata, terus berlari jauh dari apartemen yang didalamnya terdapat dua sejoli yang mungkin sekarang sedang bercinta.

Sakura menangis sepajang jalan, Taman kota Oto yang ramai seakan sepi dan kelabu. Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi taman itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan sambil memakan ice cream.

"Hei baka, kau menyenggol ice cream punyaku hingga terjatuh" pemuda berambut kuning itu sedang memarahi pemuda disebelahnya.

"hm, salahmu yang seperti orang idiot yang tak bisa diam barang sedetik pun." Timpal pemuda berambut merah tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun.

"ck, kau" gumamnya menahan kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian tangan pemuda berambut merah itu di tepis olehnya. Ice cream yang ditangannya pun terbang.

"pluk…"sebuah ice cream coklat sukses mendarat di kepala merah muda.

Si empunya kepala merah muda terlihat sangat kesal ketika meraba kepalanya yang belepotan oleh ice crem. "arrrggghhhh… siapa yang melempariku dengan ice cream sialan ini ?" Sakura berdiri dan melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Terlihat Seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah datang menghampiri Sakura.

"ah, nona maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja untuk melemparkan ice cream kepadamu." Pemuda itu dengan gesit membersihkan lelehan ice cream di kepala gadis itu dengan sebuah saputangan berwarna merah. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan dari jarak 5 meter pun mereka seperti sedang memadu kasih dengan sang pria sedang membelai rambut sang wanita dengan wajah yang saling berandangan.

Sebersit ide jahil hinggap di kepala pemuda kuning yang tak jauh keberadaanya dari sang pria dan wanita "clik" pemuda itu memotret pasangan yang berada didepannya tanpa di ketahui keduanya.

"Nona maafkan aku" pemuda berambut merah it uterus mengatakan maaf tanpa di jawab oleh Sakura.

Sakura yang hendak memakinya, melirik kearah mata sang pemuda. "Kau—" hardikannya tiba-tiba terputus ketika melihat iris mata sang pemuda.

-Sakura POV-

Matanya bulat, besar dengan bulu matanya lentik.

Mata yang indah, kelopak yang sempurna.

Warna matanya Cokalat, ahh bukan itu merah

Bukan merah dan juga coklat.

Bola mata yang unik namun sangat indah

-Sakura POV End-

"Kau menyebalkan" kata-kata itu sukses keluar dari mulut sakura dan dengan kesal di raih saputangan dari tangan pemuda itu. dengan langkah yang di hentak hentakan ke tanah Sakura pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

000

Enam hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian di apartemen Uchiha Sasuke dan berkat kejadian itu Sakura memutuskan mendaftar untuk transfer Mahasiswa ke Sunagakure University. Kemarin adalah hari pengumuman untuk mahasiswa transfer, dan sakura merupakan satu-satunya mahasiswi yang lolos untuk ke Suna.

Di apartemen sakura, tapatnya dikamarnya telah berserahan pakaian yang siap untuk di pack. Koper besar yang telah terbuka siap menampung baju dan barang-barang sakura. "Ino, ini akhir dari keputusanku. Aku akan mengejar cita-citaku menjadi Dokter hebat seperti bibi Tsunade, ah Tsunade-sensei karena dia juga motivatorku untuk menjadi dokter. Bahkan Kaa-san selalu memuji Sahabatnya itu." Gadis yang di panggil Ino itu hanya diam mendengarkan Sakura bebicara.

"Ino, aku ingin kau melupakan bahwa aku pernah dekat dengan si Uchiha brengsek itu." mata sakura memanas, genangan air mata hampir saja terjatuh andai gadis pirang itu tidak tertawa.

"Hahahaha, kau memang bodoh Jidat. Lelaki sepertinya tak pantas untukmu, percayalah cepat atau lambat kau pasti mendapatkan yang lebih tampan darinya bahkan lebih kaya." Nadanya meremehkan sang Uchiha yang selalu di puja oleh sahabatnya.

"Ino, aku kemarin bertemu lelaki tampan dengan mata indah, namun dia lebih menyebalkan dari Uchiha brengsek itu. Apa aku harus berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak tampan seperti Naruto? Atau bahkan dengan Couji?" sakura menahan tawa ketika menyebut nama naruto dan couji.

"Oh tidak tidak tidak lebih baik aku tak menjadi sahabatmu jika kau nantinya menikah dengan kedua idiot itu." sontak keduanya tertawa.

"ne, Ino ayo berangkat. Semuanya sudah siap. Hmmm aku titip apartemen kesayanganku. Aku pasti merindukan kota Oto dan kamu." Sakura memeluk Ino.

"hmm Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu. Lain kali akau akan berkunjung ke Suna untuk sekedar belibur denganmu." Balas Ino memeluk Sakura.

"Ayo Ino aku tidak mau terlambat, dan jadwal pesawat ke Suna setengah jam lagi." Sakura dan Ino segera bergegas berangkat.

Hari ini Kota Oto terbilang sangat macet, perjalanan yang biasanya di tempuh 10 menit ternyata hari ini memebutuhkan 45 menit. Sakura terlambat datang ke bandara, dan pesawatnya telah take off dari 15 menit yang lalu.

"Huaaaaa Pesawat Suna sudah terbang Ino" tangisan Sakura membahana di Bandara Oto. "Sunaaa… huaaa Pesawat Suna" Ino yang di peluknya mencoba menutupi wajahnya karena malu akibat sikap sekola yang seperti anak kehilangan mainannya.

Seorang pemuda berwarna rambut kuning, terlihat mirip dengan Ino menghampiri keduanya. Mengahmpiri Sakura yang terus menyebut-nyebut Suna. "Maaf nona apakah anda berdua bermaksud untuk pergi ke Suna?" tanyanya pada kedua wanita yang sedang berpelukan.

"ah, hanya temanku yang akan ke Suna namun kami terlambat datang ke sini. Pesawatnya 15 menit yang lalu sudah terbang" Ino menjelaskan keadaan Sakura. Sakura yang masih menangisa hanya mangut-manggut.

"en gitu, kebetulan aku juga akan ke Suna dan 10 menit lagi pesawat kami akan berangkat. Jika nona mau, nona boleh melakukan perjalanan bersama kami." Tawar lelaki berambut kuning itu.

"Tapi kan pesawat ke Suna sudah terbang" rajuk Sakura.

"ah, kami memakai jet pribadi nona—" Lelaki itu hendak menyebut nama tapi terhenti.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka dan Ini Sakura Haruno" jelas Ino kepada sang pemuda,

"Panggil saja aku Deidara, jika nona Haruno mau ikut kami akan senang hati memberi tumpangan." Deidara tersenyum pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Benar kah?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu nona, temanku akan memberikan tumpangan pesawatnya untuk anda karena dia orang yang sangat baik. Kalau nona mau ayo kita bergegas ke lapangan udara untuk memasukan barang nona ke pesawat." Ajak Deidara pada Sakura.

Mereka menuju pesawat, dan di dekat pesawat tersebut. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan nama pesawat jet itu "Akasuna Air?" gumamnya namun bisa di dengar oleh orang di sebelahnya termasuk Deidara.

"ah iya pesawat itu milik keluarga Akasuna, nona Haruno silahkan masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku akan masuk bersama temanku." Deidara mendudukan dirinya di tangga pesawat.

"panggil aku Sakura, Deidara-san" kata sakura yang mulai melangkah menaiki tangga pesawat.

"Sakura jaga dirimu baik-baik jangan lupa memberi kabarmu dank au harus bercerita tentang Ilmu yang kau dapat di Sunagakure University." Ino melambaikan tangan pada sakura yang hampir memasuki pesawat. Namun disisi lain Deidara sedikit kaget ketika Ino mengucapkan Sunagakure University.

"Tentu saja pig, aku akan merindukanmu. Jaa" Sakura melambaikan tangan dan masuk kedalam pesawat.

"Deidara-san terimakasih atas bantuanmu yang mau memberi tumpangan kepada temanku. Aku pemisi"

"Cukup panggil aku Deidara, ah jika kau berkunjung ke Sunagakure University sempatkanlah singgah ke Fakultas Seni. Aku kuliah disana." Jawab Deidara.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku titip temanku. Dia masuk di Fakultas Kedokteran sebagai mahasiswa Transferan dari Otogakure University." Ino tersenyum karena ternyata orang di depannya akan sekampus dengan sahabatnya.

Deidara sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui sakura mahasiswi transferan dari Oto. Dalam hati Deidara "menarik, Sasori pasti menyukainya, tinggal bersama seorang gadis". Deidara tersenyum manis pada Ino "Tentu Ino"

"jaa, Deidara" Ino melambaikan tangan dan mulai menjauh dari pesawat.

Ino berpapasan dengan pemuda tampan yang menuju pesawat di mana Deidara sedang menunggu.

"Oi baka lama sekali kau. Ah ada orang yang menumpang, dia seorang wanita yang ketinggalan pesawat. Aku merasa iba karena tadi dia menangis. Jadi izinkan dia menumpang." Jelas deidara pada pemuda yang baru datang itu.

"hm baiklah" jawabnya datar.

"kau akan menyukainya, percayalah padaku." Deidara menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki itu seraya berjalan memasuki pesawat.

Ketika lelaki itu medudukan diri di sebrang Sakura, dan Sakura melihat siapa orang yang duduk di sebrangnya. "Kau-"

 **TBC**

 **Readers maafin yuuki karena chap 4nya agak aneh dengan penuh flashback Saku dan lagi tbc nya nanggung banget. Maaf update telat 1 hari, janjinya update seminggu sekali eh malah telat. Yuuki sedang tidak sehat, Gomene Readers. Mungkin kalau sudah sehat kembali yuuki akan segera update lanjutan flashback saku. Ah chap selanjutnya juga akan penuh flash back tapi sampai tuntas tidak seperti sekarang super nanggung.**

 **Ah buat para Readers selamat Berpuasa di bulan Ramadhan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim. Hahaha yuuki dari awal ramadhan masih belum puasa ni, sedih karena pencernaan yuuki kambuh lagi. Well dari pada nambah parah jadinya masih belum di izinkan berpuasa.**

 **Dan berhubung bulan puasa, yuuki sengaja menghindarkan Lime pada chapter ini dan chapter 5 juga mungkintidak ada. Tapi Chapter 6 dan 7 sepertinya malah banyak sisipan lime.**

 **Yuuki mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review. Yuuki senang ternyata yang review lumayan banyak hehe, banyak sih menurut yuuki dan itu merupakan kebanggan tersendiri untuk yuuki, menambah mood menulis walaupun seminggu ini yuuki kebayakan tidur. Ahhh emang sangat menyebalkan kalau lagi kurang sehat karena obat berefek ngantuk sepanjang hari.**

 **Buat Chap 5 atau lanjutan Flash back ini masih belum yuuki ketik malah masih asurt banget, kalau ada yang ngasi masukan buat chap selanjutnya yuuki akan pertimbangkan untuk dimasukan ke chap selanjutnya. Jangan lupa di kasih keritik dan masaran atau sekedar ngeluarin unek-uneknya di review ya readers.**

 **Yuuki mau bertanya, dan semoga readers ada yang jawab pertanyaan yuuki**

 **Apakah autor harus memperkenalkan jati diri asli di kehidupan seperti nyatanya dan menceritakan motivasi menulis di akun Fanfiction ini?**

 **Cuma itu pertanyaanyanya dan mohon di jawab.**

 **Saatnya balas Review**

 **PeachEmerald99 : iya sasu disini memang super bajingan, jadi yuuki minta maaf untuk yang SSL ah sebenarnya Snya sasu bisa di ganti jadi sasori kan? Jade Sasori Sakura Lovers hehehe. Pasti Gaara akan membalasnya tapi masih perlu beberapa chapter sebelum ke aksi gaara vs sasuke. Keep waiting ok :)**

 **Arinamour036 : iya update ASAP haha, padahal janjinya seminggu sekali. Sekarang aja telat. Dan mohon maaf waktu itu terlewat untuk balas review Arina-Chan. Yuuki beneran minta maaf banget. Honto honto gomenasai.**

 **Jamurlumutan462 : ah maaf di chap ini tidak ada gaara yang ngegemesin, mungkin chap selanjutnya akan penuh dengan kelucuan gaara-chan. Dan untuk mamanya sarada-chan di IMYP memang Karin, maaf ya. yuuki punya alas an tersendiri jadiin Karin mamanya sarada-chan disini. Dari awal muncul manga naruto gaiden aku udah terlanjur menuduh sarada adalah anak Karin karena style mereka mirip. Maaf…**

 **Guest : ah maaf kalau yuuki lagi-lagi bikin kesel para SSL gara2 sasu di sini dapet peran yang kurang bagus. Sasu akan dapet karma dengan dikerjai gaara ko, tapi mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya karena konfliknya aja masih belum terlalu muncul bahkan belum muncul banget. Sasu emang beneran suka saku ko nantinya, tapi kan gaara ga akan tinggal diam. Hehhe**

 **Rizkyanne : maksih atas pujiannya, keep reading and waiting for update . untuk chapter ini dan 5 maaf gaara masih minim beraksi. Jadi maafin yuuki ya :)**

 **Zarachan : tetep semangat dan tetep lanjut ko zara-chan walau updatenya meleset dari jadwal. Keep reading and waiting :)**

 **Permen Lemon : makasih masih setia untuk membaca fanfic yuuki, maaf ya sasogaasaku masih belum bisa tampil bareng di chap 4 ini dan mungkin chap 5 udah mulai tapi yang beneran banyak itu chap 6. Planning yuuki sih begitu semoga tidak meleset lagi ya. tetap tunggu saja oke :)**

 **Kenji Law : makasih atas punjiannya. Wah kenji kepo banget sampai-sampai kirim PM minta fb dan twitter hehe. Yuuki mau tau komentar reader dulu apakan autor harus membeberkan data dirinya atau tidak perlu, haahhh yuuki agak sedikit keberatan untuk menyampaikan umur dan jati diri. Tapi sedikit bocoran yuuki kalau beberin umur tar ga bisa nulis fic yang rate M dan yuuki itu wanita, nama akunnya aja yuukikiraina "salju yang cantik". Kalau adegan lemonnya mirip sudut pandang cowo mungkin karena manga yang sering yuuki baca ya shonen manga, lebih kecowo dan yuuki sedikit tahu daari anime yang emang genrenya echi atau bahkan hentai, tapi soft hentai hehehe. Ya begitulah dapet imajinasi tentang lemonnya. Salam kenal juga kenji. Keep reading and waiting update**

 **Nindy584 : Ini udah lanjut, semoga masih suka bacanya ya. maaf kalau chap ini kurang seru.**

 **Baka aibara : wah maaf kalau bikin SSL pada kesal, tapi izinkan yuuki tetap gunain chara sasu tetap di posisinya dan rasanya yuuki tidak akan mengganti chara saso jadi jahat di fic IMYP. Yuuki tau ko sampai2 ada yang PM yuuki dank omen tentang sasu yang yuuki jadikan peran orang brengsek di fic ini tapi mau gimana lagi, yuuki Cuma minta maaf ya aibara-chan.**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review**

 **See You Next Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Autor : Yuukikiraina (hanya meminjam character Naruto)**

 **Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : M (Cahp 5 no lime)**

 **Pairing : [Sasori, Gaara, Sakura] [Sasuke, Sakura]**

 **Warning : typo, alur cepat,AU OC, OOC, RnR, dll**

 **Happy Reading…..**

 **Continue of Flashback**

Ketika lelaki itu medudukan diri di sebrang Sakura, dan Sakura melihat siapa orang yang duduk di sebrangnya. "Kau-"

Sakura membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Beberapa detik mata emeraldnya tak berkedip. Sedangkan Lelaki berambut merah menyala itu hanya mengangkat alis dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Hei apa-apaan kau disini. Pergi dari hadapanku, Pria sialan…." Gadis itu memaki peria itu dengan amarah yang meletup-letup, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dengan mata yang tajam. Cukup menyeramkan untuk seorang gadis yang sedang marah.

Sang pria yang sedang dimarahi sang gadis hanya tersenyum dengan menggukan kepalanya. Senyuman yang begitu tulus dan sangat manis dengan mata hazel yang sedikit terpejam.

"En, Sakura-san ini temanku pemilik Pesawat ini" Deidara menengahi petengkaran Sakura. Posisinya berdiri diantara kedua kursi Sakura dan Sasori.

Lagi-lagi sakura kaget dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari orang yang beberapa menit yang lalu berkenalan dengannya, Deidara. Mata Sakura kembali membulat, dan kali ini tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menganga, Sakura yang malu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela pesawat.

Sakura POV

'En, Sakura-san ini temanku pemilik Pesawat ini' apa maksud perkataan Deidara. Jadi pria tampan menyebalkan ini adalah pemilik pesawat ini.

Wajahnya sangat manis dan senyumnya itu… ah sialan kenapa dia malah tersenyum ketika aku memarahinya.

Aku merasa bersalah. Kyyaaa aku malu telah memarahinya.

Tidak dia menatapku… Lebih baik aku menghindari tatapannya.

'Namaku Akasuna Sasori, kau bisa memanggilku Sasori'

Apa katanya? Akasuna? Dia dari Akasuna Family ? Mati saja

Akasuna

End Sakura POV

"Akasuna" gumam gadis itu yang masih membuang muka ke arah jendela pesawat, namun gumaman itu masih bisa di dengar oleh kedua lelaki di sampingnya.

"Hm, ya aku Akasuna, tapi lebih baik kau memanggilku Sasori saja." Sasori masih memandang kerah gadis itu. "Dan maafkan aku untuk kejadian seminggu yang lalu" tambahnya.

Sakura menoleh pada pria bernama Akasuna Sasori itu, tepat membalikan kepalanya matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata sang pria. Hazel yang sedari tadi menatapnya sekarang mendapatkan sambutan dari Emerald. 'Deg' jantung Sakura seakan berhenti 'Mata itu lagi'. "Tidak ada kata maaf yang gratis, anggap saja tumpanganmu ini sebagai ganti kesalahanmu. Akasuna Menyebalkan…" Sakura salah tingkah dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah makian untuk Sasori.

'Kya Sakura no Baka… baka baka baka. Kenapa aku memarahinya lagi dan lagi' Sakura merutuki dirinya. Sakura memukul-mukul kepalanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Namun sang pria hanya tersenyum mendengar hadikannya dan melihat tingkah konyol wanita di depan matanya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Siapa namamu nona ?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura membuang muka kearah jendela lagi dengan tangan yang memukul-mukul kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasori dan Deidara yang berada di belakang kursi Sasori, keduanya memandangi sakura dengan senyum geli.

Pemberitahuan dari pramugari bahwa pesawat akan segera take off, sehingga para penumpang pesawat harus mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Deidara telah mamakai sabuknya, dan Sasori baru akan mengunci sabuknya namun Sakura tengah kebingungan mencari sabuk pengamannya.

Sakura melirik kedua lelaki di samping kursinya itu "Ano, kenapa di kursi kalian ada sabuk pengaman dan di kursiku tidak ada?" tanya polosnya kepada kedua pemuda tampan Suna itu.

Deidara yang mendengar penuturan polos Sakura tertawa geli, "HAHAHA kau lucu sekali sakura", sementara Sasori hanya mengangkat kedua alis sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Kenapa kau menertawakanku ? apakah kalian berniat mencelakaiku dengan memberikanku kursi tumpangan yang tidak ada sabuk pengamannya ?" Nada suara sakura meninggi sarat akan kemarahannya ditambah dengan pipi yang mengembung.

Deidara semakin tertawa keras sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. "Apa untungnya aku mencelakaimu nona Haruno ? Setiap kursi ada sabuk pengamannya." Ucap Sasori menahan tawanya.

"ini buktinya, mana sabuknya? Jelas-jelas tidak ada sabuk di kursiku." Sakura benar-benar merasa kesal. Namun Sasori melepas kembali sabuk yang hendak dikunci itu. Ia mendekati Sakura dan membungkukan badannya tepat di depan Sakura, sehingga tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Bahkan wajahnya sangat dekat, nafas keduanya terasa di permukaan wajah.

'Tubuhnya wangi, eh Apa yang pria ini akan lakukan ?' sakura terdiam "Kyaaa jangan menciumku" Sakura tiba-tiba bertriak dan menutup bibirnya secepat kilat.

"trek… sreettt" Sasori menekan sebuah tombol di sisi kursi Sakura dan menarik sebuah sabuk pengaman. Sasori mengangkat alisnya "hm, siapa yang akan menciummu nona?" Sasori menyeringai lalu mengunci sabuk Sakura.

Sakura tertunduk dengan muka memerah karena malu akan kebodohannya, entah tentang sabuk pengaman yang sangat canggih atau tentang tuduhan akan menciumnya. Membuat Sakura membisu sepanjang perjalanan.

000

Perjalanan pesawat berlangsung satu jam lebih, Pesawat pribadi milik Akasuna Family terlihat terparkir di Suna International Airport. Gadis berambut merah muda sedang menuju cabin untuk mengambil barang-barangnya sedangkan dua pria tampan terlihat mengekor di belakangnya.

"un, baiklah aku pergi duluan. Aku ada urusan sampai ketemu di kampus." Deidara yang sudah menyeret kopernya pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori yang masih terlihat kaku, dia masih merasa malu dengan kejadian di pesawat.

"Hei nona, tujuanmu selanjutnya kemana?" Sasori mencoba mencaikan suasana yang begitu kaku diantara keduanya.

"eh, ah… aku… tujuanku bertemu Master Chiyo selaku pemberi beasiswa selama aku kuliah disini." Jawabnya sedikit kaku dan mencoba menahan malu karena dia harus menemui bagian Akasuna Family, Master Chiyo.

"Kau mahasiswa transferan dari Otogakure University?" tanyanya sedikit shock ternyata gadis di hadapannya adalah calon mahasiswa yang akan di bimbing langsung oleh Neneknya.

Sakura mengangguk "ya, aku mahasiswa transferan. Apakah Master Chiyo masih kerabat dekatmu ? ya berhubung kalian sama-sama Akasuna" Sakura sedikit penasaran pada sang pria berkepala merah itu.

Sasori melihat ke arah sakura sejenak, di lihatnya tangan lentik nan lembut itu menarik beberapa koper besar dari cabin pesawat,Sakura terlihat kesulitan. "Ah, kau tak perlu menurunkan dan membawa barang-barangmu sendiri, biar pelayan yang akan mengangkatnya." Sakura menoleh pada Sasori. Seolah diminta penjelasan Sasori pun kembali berbicara "Orang yang akan kau temui adalah Nenekku, mungkin lebih baik kau ikut bersamaku."

Mata Sakura membulat dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga 'Jadi pemuda ini cucu dari Master Chiyo'. Sakura yang masih belum sadar dari shocknya itu di tarik oleh tangan kekar Sasori. "Kau orang baru di Suna, kau bisa saja tersesat saat mencari alamat rumah Nenekku. Jadi masuklah kedalam mobil ku, tujuan kita sama."

Sakura tersadar dari shocknya, Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat mobil yang hanya berjarak 1 meter darinya itu adalah mobil impian Sakura. Sebuah mobil berwarna Merah menyala yang dikenal dengan Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 keluaran tahun 2013 ini membuat sakura tertegun. "Ini mobilmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah tersenyum sumbringah.

"Ya ini mobil kesayanganku, masuklah…" Sasori membukakan pintu mobil super keren itu.

'Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku? Ah Sasuke-senpai saja belum pernah melakukan hal sekecil ini, hanya membukakan pintu mobil' Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untu mengusir pikirannya yang mengingatkan pada lelaki yang menyakitinya. Sakura tersenyum "Terimakasih, ah barang ku" Sakura melihat koper-koper besarnya di bawa beberapa orang ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di belakang mobil yang sekarang Sakura duduki, mobil super mahal dan keren.

"tenang saja brang-barangmu di bawa oleh pelayanku" triak Sasori sambil belari ke sisi mobil tepat kemudi mobil super itu berada. Sakura pun mengangguk mengerti.

Mobil itu mulai bergerak menjauhi bandara, betapa kagumnya Sakura bisa menaiki mobil mewah itu. Sakura juga terhipnotis akan indahnya bangunan-bangunan di kota Suna. Semuanya Serba coklat seperti pasir. Bangunan yang unik yang satu dan yang lainnya terlihat sama.

000

Pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu di buka begitu saja oleh peria berkepala merah. "Tadaima…." Triaknya dengan suara yang cukup membuat seisi rumah dapat mengetahui kedatangannya. Dengan percaya diri dia merentangkan tangannya bersiap menyambut pelukan sang Nenek tercinta.

Sang Nenek yang sedang duduk memanangi sebuah album photo di kursi goyangnya pun langsung menyambut kedatangannya. "Okaeri…"

Sang Cucu yang sudah merentangkan tangannya siap menyambut pelukan neneknya pun memejamkan mata sarat akan kesiapan merasakan pelukan penuh kasih dari Nenek yang sedang sedikit berlari kepadanya.

1 detik…

3 deti….

10 detik…

Pelukan tak kunjung datang, di bukanya mata pemuda yang terpejam itu dan terheran-heran sang nenek yang tadi setengah berlari dengan siap memeluknya kini menghilang. Mata hazelnya mulai mencari-cari keberadaan sang nenek yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia menoleh kebelakang, di lihanya sang nenek yang diharapkan memeluknya tengah memeluk seorang gadis merah muda yang berada di belakangnya. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah sang nenek yang memeluk sayang seorang gadis yang terus berada di sisinya semenjak dari Bandara oto itu.

Sakura yang di peluk sang Master Chiyo tak mampu berkata, dia terlalu senang dengan sambutan sang Master Chiyo yang selalu di hormati di dunia Kedokteran. Saat ini Sakura mungkin berada di langit ketujuh serasa mimpi dan melayang karena terlalu bahagia.

Sang Master setelah puas memeluk sang gadis merah muda mulai melepaskan pelukannya. "Ne, Saso-kun ternyata perjalananmu ke Oto membawakan hasil. Kau membawakanku seorang menantu" Nenek itu tersenyum senang. Dia menggandeng Sakura memasuki rumahnya, begitu pula dengan Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum kaku mendengar pernyataan dari Sang Master Chiyo. "Ano, aku – "

"Sayang siapa namamu?" Nenek itu memotong perkataan sakura yang akan menjelaskan siapa dia. "Saso-kun bawa barang calon istrimu ke kamar sebelahmu" Perintah sang Nenek langsung dituruti sang cucu.

Master Chiyo melirik Sakura "Jadi Siapa namamu cantik?" nadanya sangat lembut.

"Haruno Sakura, panggil saja aku Sakura" jawabnya dengan tersenyum kemudian tertundak malu dengan rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi putihnya. "Ano, aku bukan pacar cucu anda" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, dia sangat gugup. "aku mahasiswa tranferan dari Oto"

"ah jadi begitu" Nenek itu terlihat menyesal dan sedikit sedih. "Aku belum menyiapkan apartemen untukmu, aku masih terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis keluargaku. Jadi maaf untuk sementara kau tinggal di rumahku, mungkin kau bisa berteman dengan Saso-kun".

"ah tidak masalah bagiku Master" Sakura tetap tersenyum dalam gugupnya.

"Panggil aku Nenek ketika di luar kampus Saku-Chan" Nenek itu tersenyum lembut. "Nah beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu, kamarmu ada di lantai dua, jangan segan meminta bantuan pada aku dan cucuku" perintah sang Master.

Sakura pun mulai berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menapaki langkah meninggalkan sang Master yang terduduk di sebuah kursi yang empuk, ia menuju kamar yang akan menjadi bagian dari kisah hidupnya. Kamar yang akan menghiasi perjalanan hidupnya menemukan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Kaki jengjang nan mulus melai menaiki tangga yang di lapisi oleh karpet merah, tangga yang sangat indah. Kakinya menapaki tiap anak tangga itu sampai tak tersisa lagi anak tangga yang ia pijaki. Ia berada di lantai dua rumah milik Akasuna Family. Rumah yang berdesain klasik nan artistik bercat putih gading. Kaki itu terus melangkah menuju pintu jati yang menjulang tinggi dengan ukiran yang sangat indah.

"Kriet" suara pintu kamar terbuka, menampakan seisi kamar yang indah bak hotel berbintang lima, luas dengan furniture yang dihasilkan suatu tempat yang dia kenal. Furniture itu berasal dari kota kelahirannya Konoha. Mata itu terus menelusuri tiap inchi pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Kamar yang indah dan cukup dengan sebuah bonus seorang pria berambut merah yang sedang mencoba membuka koper kecil milik wanita berambut merah muda ini.

"Kyaaa jangan di buka" Sakura dengan secepat kilat berlari untuk melarang Sasori membuka kopernya. "Jangan sentuh koperku, Hentai !" wajahnya memerah menandakan ia sedang marah. Sedangkan yang dimarahinya malah menaikan sebelah alisnya memberi kode untuk sebuah penjelasan.

Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasori yang sedang memedangi resleting kopernya. 'Koper itu berisi pakaian dalamku… hentai !' geramnya dalam hati. "A-Aku tak suka orang lain membuka koperku" jawabnya sedikit gelagapan.

"hm, begitu ya nona" Sasori menganggukan kepalanya, dia mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Panggil aku Sakura… aku tak suka di panggil nona nona nona, kau mengerti Tuan Baka yang super Hentai" Bentaknya pada Sasori. Mata emerald itu memandang tajam sang Hazel.

Betapa salahnya Sakura menghardik Sasori dengan kata BAKA dan HENTAI, Sasori bukanlah seorang pria bodoh bahkan IQnya 160 sama dengan Albert Einstein bahkan ia dipercaya menjadi Presiden Mahasiswa di Sunagakure University. Diusianya yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Sakura, 20 tahun Sasori telah siap menjadi sarjana muda dengan predikat cum laude. Hentai (?) Sasori bukanlah seorang yang mesum tapi mungkin dia akan berubah mesum karena diri Sakura.

"Ah Sa-ku-ra… Hime ?" Sasori mengedipkan matanya untuk menjaili wanita yang tengah marah.

"Tuli…. Sakura Sakura Sakura bukan Himeeeee…." Sakura benar-benar marah kali ini.

"Baiklah… aku hanya bermaksud membantumu membereskan barangmu, karena tadi aku sempat menguping pembicaraanmu dengan nenekku. Aku harus membantumu juka kau membutuhkan bantuanku jadi aku mengira kau butuh bantuanku untuk membereskan barangmu" Sasori memandang secara intens Emerald itu "Maaf tadi nenekku mengira kau adalah pacarku, tapi sesuangguhnya.." Sasori memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas dan menarik nafas kuat-kuat lalu membuka matanya kembali dan dipandangi lagi sang Emerald "Aku menyukaimu semenjak kita bertemu di taman, aku menyukai matamu" terlihat sebuar garis merah di pipi putih Sasori.

'Deg' Sakura terkejut dengan penuturan Sasori. Sakura menggeleng cepat "aku tidak akan mau berpacaran denganmu Hentai !" Sakura marah dengan menatap geram Hazal itu, semakin mendekat, kini Hazel dan Emerald hanya berjarak sepuluh centi meter.

Sasori menyeringai menanggapi pandangan sakura yang seakan siap memakannya hidup-hidup. Seperkian detik ia melangkah mundur, berbalik dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar. "Suatu hari nanti pasti Sakura !" Ucapnnya tanpa sedikit keraguan, ia sangat yakin dan percaya pada tiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebelum Sasori menutup pintu Sakura bergumam yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasori "Hatiku sudah hancur, aku sudah tidak mempercayai seorang lelaki bahkan sampai mencintai makhluk yang benama lelaki" begitu pelan namun kata-kata itu sarat akan kerapuhan.

"Suatu hari nanti Sakura, aku akan memunguti dan menyusun tiap keping hatimu yang hancur" Sasori menutup pintu kamar itu.

Sasori memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat memandangi Emerald yang sedikit basah oleh air mata yang ia yakini air mata ke pedihan. Ketika di taman seminggu yang lalu, saat cinta Sakura di khianati oleh seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pertemuan singkat yang menumbuhkan keinginan Sasori untuk menghidupkan kembali sinar mata Emerald yang redup karena kepedihan cinta.

Hari-hari berlalu di kediaman Akasuna Family, rumah yang biasanya sepi kini selalu di ramaikan oleh pertengkaran kecil anatara pemilik mata Hazel dan Emerald. Sasori memberikan perhatiannya dengan cara yang berbeda dari lelaki pada umumnya, dia membantu Sakura melupakan sakit hatinya dengan berbagai pertengkaran kecil. Sampai saat ini Sasori masih mencintai Sakura dengan caranya sendiri.

000

Di suatu malam, Sakura pulang terlambat karena telah menonton film horror. Ketika kuliah pun Sakura praktikum dengan menggunakan tubuh manusia sebagai objek praktikum pengenalan organ dalam. Matakuliah itu menggunakan alat praktikum sebuah mayat manusia. Rumah yang setahun lebih di tempatinya sudah terlihat sepi. Di ingatnya kembali di rumah ini memiliki ruangan laboratorium milik sang Master Chiyo yang berisi awetan dari organ-organ tubuh manusia. Rumah Akasuna Family sudah sangat sepi, jam 23.00 cukup membuat rumah yang bergaya klasik itu cukup menyeramkan. Lampu tengah rumah yang memang selalu dimatikan ketika semua tertidur.

Sakura memasuki rumah dengan sedikit rasa takut, ia baru pertama kali pulang selarut ini. Ia berani keluar karena memang sang Master Chiyo sedang ada urusan di Kanada. Langkah kakinya begitu sangat waspada, Sakura ingin segera sampai ke kamarnya dan langsung tertidup melupakan apa yang dia takutkan.

Ketika kaki jenjang Sakura akan melangkah menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh "Srettt duk duk srettt" Seperti sesuatu yang di seret. Sakura kemabali teringat pada film yang tadi dia tonton bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di bioskop, Setan itu membunuh manusia lalu memasukannya kedalam karung lalu di seret untuk di potong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Mengingat hal itu wajah sakura memucat, Sakura kini bener-benar ketakutan. Suara it uterus terdengar dari ruangan sebelah laboratorium Master Chiyo, ruangan yang ia ketahui milik Sasori. Ia belum pernah memasuki ruangan itu.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi asal suara itu, Sakura sangat takut tapi dia juga merasa penasaran dengan suara itu. Di raihnya kenop pintu ruangan itu 'eh tidak di kunci' Sakura memutar kenop pintu itu "Clek"

"Kyaaaaa….." Sakura bertriak sekeras mungkin ketika pintu itu dibukanya, Menampakan pemandangan di ruangan itu. Sebuah pemandangan Seorang pria berambut merah yang terlihat masih basah dan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya disedang menyeret sebuah etalase yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuat robot.

Sakura menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangannya "Pakai bajumu Baka".

"Singkirkan tanganmu, jangan so polos Sakura… kau bahkan sering melihat lelaki hanya mengenakan boxer di pantai atau bahkan di kolam renang. Handuk lebih baik dari pada boxer bukan?" Sasori mendengus.

Sakura mulai menyingkirkan tangannya "Tapi mereka mengenakan boxer" Sakura bertriak tak ingin kalah dari Sasori.

"Aku juga memakai boxer Sakura" Sasori melepas handuknya dan secepat kilat suara triakan Sakura terdengar lagi.

"Kyaaa, baka…. Pakai lagi ha- ….. Kyaaa gelap" secara reflex Sakura memeluk Sasori karena seluruh ruangnan benar-benar gelap gulita, malam itu Suna gelap karena mati lampu.

Sakura masih memeluk Sasori malah semakin erat dengan mata terpejam, Sakura sangat takut dengan mati lampu. "Sakura lepaskan aku tak bisa bernafas" Sasori memberontak, ia memberontak bukan karena sesak tetapi jantungnya berdegup amat kencang, seakan akan loncat dari dadanya, Sasori tak ingin Sakura mendengarnya.

"Tidak mau, aku takut. Hidupkan dulu lilin baru aku mau lepaskan" Sakura masih bersi keras mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap memeluk Sasori dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasori.

Sasori mulai berjalan menggunakan cahaya dari handphonenya dengan Sakura yang memeluknya dengan erat bahkan kakinya ikut memeluk pinggangnya. Sekilas mereka seperti seekor induk koala dan anaknya yang menggantung di tubuhnya. "aku tidak tahu lilin di mana dan aku ingin tidur. Jadi lepaskan tubuhmu dariku Sakura, dan kau tidurlah" Sasori membukakan pintu kamar Sakura memberi isarat untuk sakura mengakhiri pelukan anehnya itu.

Sakura kesal, "temani aku mandi dan berikan handponemu padaku" paksanya. Sakura mengambil paksa handphone Sasori dan menggandeng paksa Sasori ke dalam kamarnya. Sasori Shock dengan perkataan Sakura "Apa?" namun Sakura tak menanggapinya.

Sakura memilah-malah baju dalam lemari dan tak lama tang Sasori kembali diseretnya memasuki kamar mandi. "Duduk !" perintahnya dengan menunjuk ke closet di sebrang bathtub. Sasori hanya menurut dan menduduan dirinya di closet. "Awas saja kalau kau kabur, aku akan membunuhmu !" Sakura mengancamnya, lalu ia manaiki bathtub dan menutupnya dengan tirai. Handphone Sasori pun di bawanya sebagai penerangan.

Sasori membulatkan matanya ketika melihat bayangan Sakura di balik tirai, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sebagai lelaki normal Sasori mati-matian menahan hasratnya.

Suara shower pun berhenti, Sakura telah selesai mandinya dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia merah bajunya yang ia simpan di sisi bathub. 'Ups aku lupa membawa bra, ah ini kan mati lampu Sasori pasti takan menyadarinya. Tidak akan masalah'. Sasori masih setia menunggu Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian tirai itu di buka oleh Sakura "Sasori temani aku tidur sampai lampunya hidup kembali" Sakura menyeret Sasori ke ranjangnya. "Ah ya sebaiknya kau pakai bajumu" Sakura sudah siap terlelap di ranjangnya, namun Sasori masih berdiri mematung di sisi ranjang Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari Sasori tidak bergerak pun melirik Sasori.

Sasori yang mengerti pandangan Sakura "mala mini sangat panas aku tak suka tidur dengan suasana panas. Aku tak suka tidur di kamar wanita, aku akan kembali kemarku" Sasori berbalik, Saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali kekamarnya tangan sakura menggapai lengannya.

"Baiklah… baiklah aku ikut denganmu" Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti Sasori kemarnya. Walau dalam keadaan remang-remang dengan pencahayaan sebuah handphone milik Sasori, Kamar Sasori yang tertata rapih dapat terlihat, kamar yang sederhana namun terkesan seperti kamar anak-anak dengan berbagai boneka kayu menghiasi lemari pajangan di kamarnya. Sakura baru pertama kali memasuki kamar Sasori.

Tak berlama-lama mereka langsung menaiki ranjang Sasori, tempat tidur itu memiliki wangi tubuh Sasori. Wangi yang cukup menenangkan, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik mereka memejamkan mata ruangan itu benar-benar kembali menjadi gelap. Sakura yang belum sepenuhnya menyentuh alam mimpi pun kembali bertriak "kyaaa…" dia langsung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasori.

"Handphonenya mati Sakura, tidurlah tidak aka nada setan yang akan memakanmu" jawab Sasori sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi Sakura memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, terlebih lagi dada sakura yang tidak memakai bra menekan tubuhnya.

"Aku takut Sasori… hiks… hiks…" Sakura terisak di dada Sasori.

Sasori tak bermaksud membuat Sakura menangis, tangan Sasori membelai lembut Sakura "Maaf aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, berhentilah menangis dan tidurlah aku akan menjagamu sampai terlelap" Sasori mengusap-ngusap punggung Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti "Sasori terimakasih hari ini kau sudah baik padaku" Sakura memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Aku selalu baik padamu Sakura, bahkan setiap hari" Sasori menjawab sakura.

"Kau selalu egois dan menyebalkan sepanjang hari, setiap hari kau selalu saja membuatku kesal dan kita selalu berantem" Sakura menyalahkan jawaban Sasori.

"Kau saja yang tak peka Sakura, aku melakukan itu agar kau bisa melupakan kesedihanmu dengan tentang masalalu yang membuatmu tak percaya seorang lelaki dan yang namanya cinta. Andai kau tahu Sakura aku bukan lah tipe orang yang senang berantem dengan hal sepele, aku melakukan itu karena aku benar-benar menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu" Jawab Sasori dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Saso…" Sakura tak percaya Sasori melakukan hal itu untuk membuatnya lupa akan kesedihannya. Bahkan Sakura tak menyadari bahwa ia telah lupa akan kesedihanya dan sakit hatinya.

"Mungkin konyol Sakura, aku mencintaimu ketika pertama kali aku menatap matamu, waktu itu matamu basah dengan air mata, walaupun kau waktu itu membentaku, memarahiku karena tumpahan ice cream aku dapat merasakan kerapuhan dalam dirimu hanya dengan melihat matamu yang meredup." Sasori menghela nafas "Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai prustasi karena sampai sekarang kau belum membuka hatimu, kau terlalu mencintai orang yang melukaimu. Aku rasanya ingin menyerah, tapi aku ingin membuat pancaran matamu itu kembali bersinar"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih belum bisa Saso—" perkataan Sakura di potong oleh Sasori.

"kau belum bisa karena tidak mencoba Sakura, kau menutup rapat pintu hatimu. Hahaha aku seperti seorang yang bodoh mengharapkan balasan perasaan dari orang yang tak pernah melihatku, yang tak peka. Cobalah Sakura, jika sampai aku wisuda nanti kau masih tak dapat merasakan cinta padaku, aku akan mundur dan melupakan semuanya. Itu janjiku." Sasori terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, meresapi kata-demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasori.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" Sasori memeluk lembut Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk "Sasori, tolong nyanyikan sebuah lagu, waktu aku kecil ketika mati lampu dan tak bisa tidur. Kaa-san ku selalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu sampai aku tertidur".

"Baiklah tapi ka u harus berjanji setelah aku menyanyi kau harus tidur tanpa merengek lagi" Sasori menggoda Sakura.

"Hei aku bukan anak kecil yang suka merengek, Aku janji akan segera tidur. Dan sekarang bernyanyilah"

 **I've left the universe behind to get to you**

 **Now all that my heart wishes for…**

 **Colour me in the colour of love**

 **She is the heartfelt wish of your lover…**

 **Colour me in the colour of love**

"Hei kenapa berhenti, lanjutkan…. Lagunya bagus dan suaramu lumayan" Sakura memukul dada Sasori.

"Aku akan menyanyikannya jika kau menerimaku nanti di hari wisudaku, Di panggung ketika rector mempersilakanku berpidato sebagai mahasiswa cum laude. Tidur lah, kau sudah janji" Sasori membenarkan selimut mereka dan memeluk Sakura lagi. Mereka tetidur bersama.

000

Sehari setelah Sasori wisuda, terlihat dua lelaki tampan di sebuah kursi di taman kota, keduanya terlihat sangat lesu, dan tak bersemangat.

"Sasori, Ternyata berpisah dengan orang yang kita cintai itu sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja, aku sungguh sangat menyayanginya" Pria berambut kuning dengan mata biru itu memandang jalanan yang ramai.

"Kau lebih beruntung Dei, kau pernah merasakan cintanya. Setidaknya terbalaskan" Sasori tersenyum kecut.

"Hiks… aku tak menyangka Ino akan memutuskanku hanya karena ia ingin fokus kuliah. Padahal aku rela menunggunya." Deidara mulai menitikan air mata, terlihat cengeng tapi itu air mata yang sangat jarang keluar dari mata lelaki.

"Aku akan mengikuti wajib militer agar aku bisa lebih cepat melupakannya, kesibukan dan kekerasan dalam latihan tak akan memberiku kesempatan untuk mengingat rasa sakit ini, apa kau mau ikut Dei ?" ajaknya dengan merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu aku akan ikut" Deidara memeluk sahabatnya menumpahkan kesedihannya.

Mereka dua orang pemuda yang di landa sakitnya mencintai seorang gadis namun tak dapat mendapatkan cintanya, tak bisa memiliki. Mereka memilih menyibukan diri sebagai Militer Angkatan Udara.

End Flashback

"Mama jadi apa alasan papa ikut wajib militer?" Sang anak kembali bertanya pada ibunya.

"Haha, karena mama menolak jadi pacar papa" Sakura memerah karena malu harus berkara jujur pada anaknya bahwa dulu ia betapa bodohnya mengabaikan perasaan sang suami. Dan ia malu pada pein dengan telpon yang masih tersambung.

Disebarang sana Pein tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat Sasori yang baru pertama kali masuk Militer angkata udara dengan keadaan kusut.

Gaara yang masih di pangkuan Sakura pun tiba-tiba turun dengan muka masam, mulutnya menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut. Matanya yang menatap tajam sang ibu. "Mama jahat, mama tidak menyayangi papa" Gaara beringsut duduk menjauhi Sakura dengan memandangi jalanan dan Samartphone milik sang ibu masih setia menempel di pipinya.

Sakura terdiam memandangi sikap putranya yang sangat care pada ayahnya itu.

Pein di sebrang sana semakin tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari anak Sasori itu. "Gaa-chan jangan marah sama mama Gaa-chan. Kalau mama dan papa Gaa-can tidak saling sayang Gaa-can tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini karena mama dan papa Gaa-chan membuat Gaa-chan harus dengan kasih sayang. Gaa-chan mengerti kan? Minta maaf sama mama ya. Ah Gaa-chan paman ada urusan, nanti paman bilang sama papa Gaa-chan bahwa Gaa-chan menelpon. Sampai nanti Gaa-chan" telpon terputus.

Gaara memandangi layar Smartphone ibunya itu, seperti berpikir dan mencerna nasehat dari Pein dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut namun pipinya sudah kembali normal. Gaara mulai mencuri pandang pada sang ibu lewat ekor matanya.

Sakura yang masih memandangi bocah balita itu tertawa melihat tingkah lucu dari putra semata wayangnya. "hmm, Gaara-chan" Sakura memeluk sayang dan memangkunya lagi, mencium keningnya dan menatap sayang pada sang putra. "Mama sayang, sayang sekali bahkan. Mama sayang Gaara-chan sama papa. Sampai kapanpun mama akan sayang sama kalian berdua, kalian bagian dari hidup mama" Sakura kembali memeluk putranya dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman sayang di kening, hidung, mata, dan pipi gembil putranya itu.

Gaara tersenyum riang dan membalas pelukan sang ibu. "Gaara sayang mama papa selamanya" Sakura mengelus punggung anaknya dengan sayang.

"Gaara-chan sekarang tidur ya besok kan papa pulang, kita harus menjemput papa. Gaara-chan harus segar besok, kalau tidak nanti papa ragu mengizinkan gaara jadi militer angkatan udara" Sakura membujuk putranya untuk segera tidur.

Gaara menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Sakura untuk segera tidur. "mama gaara ingin bertelepon dulu dengan papa" rajuknya.

"kan tadi juga yang mengangkat paman Pein, papa Gaara-chan sedang mandi. Besok papa juga kan pulang, Gaara-chan bisa sepuasnya main dan tidur dipelukan papa. Jadi untu mala mini taka pa ya tidak menelpon papa" bujuknya kembali pada sang putra semata wayangnya. Gaara pun mengangguk dan mulai menutup matanya hingga terlelap di pangkuan Sakura.

000

Sakura sedang menyamankan posisi anaknya di ranjang tempat tidur king size sambil mengunyah makanan yang tadi di bawa dari rumah orangtuanya. Samartphone Sakura berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, dengan segera Sakura mengambil dan mengangkat telponnya sebelum suara deringnya membangunkan sang putra semata wayangnya itu yang telah terlelap.

"Hallo Honey" Suara yang sangat Sakura kenal terdengar di sebrang telpon.

"Hm iya, sudah selesai mandinya?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya tadi aku sedang mandi ketika kau telpon, ah ya Gaara-chan mana?" tanyanya heran karena tidak ada suara rebut sng buah hatinya itu.

"Gaara-chan sudah tertidur"

"Honey bisa kau hidupkan videonya ? aku merindukanmu" Sakura menghidupkan videonya dan mereka saling memandang lewat layar Smartphone. "Kemana saja seharian tak mengabariku? Sesibuk itu kah kau sampai mengabaikan suamimu?" Sasori mulai mengintrograsi Sakura.

"Maaf Saso-kun aku memang sibuk dan itu gara-gara kau juga, ah mobilku harus di perbaiki di bengkel" Sakura mengeluh karena mobil kesayangannya.

"hahaha maaf honey, ah perlihatkan Gaara-chan aku merindukannya, sangat." Sakura menuruti kemauan suaminya, diarahkan kamera smartphonnye pada Gaara yang sedang tertidur.

"Dia sangat manis honey, aku sangat ingin memeluknya" Sasori menatap nanar karena jauhnya tempanya berada sehingga dia tidak dapat memeluk putranya yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku akan memeluknya selalu untuk mu Saso-kun, Gaara-chan juga sangat merindukanmu." Sakura memeluk sayang putranya sehingga Sasori Nampak tersenyum senang.

"Honey, kau pucat sekali. Sudah makan malam?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sudah, jangan mengkhawatirkanku aku kan seorang dokter" jawabnya untuk meyakinkan suaminya untuk tak mengkhawatirkan keadaan keseharan Sakura.

"istirahatlah, sebelum Gaara-chan bangun akan ku pastikan aku sudah sampai di Konoha" Sasori tersenyum di sebrang sana."

"hmm aku selalu menunggumu, I Love u"

"Oyasumi… I Love u too, Have a nice dream" Sasori mencium layar Smartponnya, mencium gambar istrinya. Lalu mematikan telponnya.

Sasori di Italia telah siap berangkat untuk pulang ke Jepang, Pesawatnya telah siap take off untuk terbang. Dalam hitungan jam Sasori akan tiba di Jepang, di Konoha International Airport.

 **TBC**

 **Hi readers, yuuki mau minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Sebenarnya chap ini sudah selesai dari kemarin namun karena fasilitasnya baru tersedia sekarang jadi yuuki baru update. Dan maaf sedikit jadi Songfic, karena mood menulis yuuki muncul ketika yuuki mendengar lagu yang pernah yuuki aransemen dari lagu india yang yuuki translate ke bahasa inggris lalu bikin music semau yuuki di soundcloud. Lagu ini juga yang menginspirasi untuk FF yuuki yang berjudul 5 Minutes In Memory (pairing : SasoSaku, obtoRin)**

 **Akhirnya Flashbacknya selesai walaupun banyak yang yuuki kurangi karena terlalu panjang, alurnya jadi kecepatan. Dan maaf kalau fans Sasu, di chap sebelumnya Sasu kembali menyebalkan dan di chap ini dan chap 6 mungkin Sasu tidak muncul. Readers yang request momen Gaara Saso Saku semoga di chap depan baca ya, soalnya itu beneran full momen bahagianya keluaraga kecil Akasuna (SasoSakuGaa).**

 **Yuuki mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah review, memberi semangat dan selalu membaca FF ini. Untuk jati diri yuuki, readers bisa liat di profil, Cuma itu yang bisa yuuki publis terkait jati diri yuuki.**

 **Readers seperti biasa Yuuki minta riviewnya untuk sekedar menambah mood, memberi masukan, saran, kritikan. Boleh by PM atau langsung di kolom review. your Review is my spirit.**

 **Sebelum balas membalas review yuuki mau menjawab seorang yang memintanya menjawab di chap 5 ini, I Miss You Papa terinspirasi dan dapet Ide dari kehidupan pribadiku, namun ada perbedaan. Ya intinya idenya diambil dari kehidupan pribadi tapi yuuki transformasi sesuai imajinasi yuuki.**

 **Balas review :**

 **Zarachan : semoga terus penasaran ya zarachan biar terus baca, dan makasih untuk selalu review di ff ini. Akan tetap berlanjut ko zarachan. Keep reading**

 **Zielavienaz96 : terus baca aja ya zie-chan biar tau endingnya kaya gimana. Tapi menuju ending masih panjang. Kalau ibarat dunia perpileman ini adalah drama seri hehe. Keep reading**

 **PeachEmerald99 : Emerrald-chan aku udah kasih flashback yang masih ada berantem-berantemnya, gimana suka tau tidak ? atau kurang greget ? nah untuk mengedit yang sudah di upload gimana caranya ya ? yuuki belum terlalu paham dengan akun FF. wah benar kah penulisanku sudah meningkat, ah syukurlah berarti ada sedikit kemajuan dari yuuki. Yuuki akan terus belajar menulis agar para readers suka dengan karya yuuki. Emerald-chan makasih sudah jawab pertanyaan yuuki di chap 4. Keep reading oke.**

 **Permen lemon : Falasbacknya sudah selesai permen-chan jadi chap 6 sudah masuk keluarga bahagia SasoSakuGaa. Dan terimakasih sudah mnjawab pertanyaan yuuki di chap 4.**

 **Nindy584 : sudah next ini nindy-chan. Semoga suka. Dan semoga selalu penasaran samai final. Keep reading**

 **Kenji Law : Wah makasih, yuuki sudah sembuh ko. Sudah pulang ke rumah juga. Hahaha Kenji-senpai jadi Akashi Seijuurou dulu biar yuuki langsung pacarin. Ah pacar? Ga punya tapi Hati dimiliki sama Akashi-kun. Terimakasih untuk pujiannya. Untuk gambar itu yuuki Cuma iseng aja emang sih yuuki suka menggambar, tapi gambar anime doang. Hahaha Kenji-Senpai keponya sampai kepoin Soundcloud milik yuuki, Alhamdulillah diberi kelebihan untuk suara, dan yuuki emang suka seenak jidat ngearansmen lagu, jadi maaf kalau banyak lagu anime atau lagu apa pun jadi hancur karna yuuki. Iya itu yang mainin gitar dan nyanyinya yuuki sendiri. Ah itu Cuma lomba tingkat sekolah aja ga sampe nasional. Hehe jangan jatuh cinta sama yuuki kenji-senpai, karena hati yuuki masih setia untuk Akashi-kun. Keep reading**

 **Slacker Shasha : maaf ya Shasha-chan Sasu ga muncul dulu untuk chap ini dan chap depan juga. Yuuki usahain ya bikin Sasuke menyesal hehehe. Tunggu aja di chap yang akan datang, yuuki ga bisa nyebutin chapnya karena belum tau akan muncul di chap keberapa sasu di buat menyesalnya. Tunggu aja, keep reading**

 **Arinamour036 : maaf untuk review sebelumnya ya Arina-chan yuuki memang ceroboh. Wah syukur deh kalau arina-chan ssl tapo ga marah karena sasu di ff ini ga di gambarin seorang yg selalu dapat apa pun. Dan maaf di ff ini Sasu dulunya sama Karin bahkan ibu Sarada di ff ini adalah Karin. Keep reading**

 **Ryuhara : wah syukur deh kalau ryu-chan suka sama kekonyolan SasoSaku. Untuk genre kayanya tidak bisa di tambah jadi 3, yuuki tidak mengerti cara nambah jadi 3 genre. Humor di awal, ini masih awal, sebenernya ini cerita dengan genre keluara tapi kelaura yang sedih, menyakitkan… Di falsh back yuuki bahas dikit tentang masa-masa SasoSaku, tapi kedepannya masih ada ko flashback romantic dan konyol milik SasoSaku. Ah Saso itu ikut wajib militer dan secara ga langsung dia juga anggota AU tapi tidak aktif, di Indonesia juga banyak kan yang sudah dapet pangkat di TNI/militer tapi jadi seorang pebisnis. Saso itu direktur/ CEO Perusahaan Akasuna. Sesungguhnya teknologi hanya Core bisnis keluarga Akasuna tapi Sasori mengembangkan bisnisnya di industry lain, missal property yang nantinya menjadi Saingan Uchiha (core bisnis Uchiha di bidang property). Untuk pengetikan iya yuuki masih belajar,eyd, kata baku, dll jadi maaf kalau banyak typo dan salah dalam penulisan. Yuuki tidak tahu cara mengedit, udah yuuki coba tapi ga berubah. Ryu-chan bisa ajari langkah mengeditnya?. Wah ryu-chan fan Saso, sampai jadi Istri Saso. Hehe andai Tokoh anime ada di dunia nyata, yuuki juga cinta sama tokoh anime. Cinta sama Akashi-kun. Keep reading**

 **Sherry Hoshie Kanada : terimakasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan yuuki di chap 4. Iya itu kesalahan mengetik yuuki, pakai replace untuk mengganti kata sopa jadi sofa eh jadinya malah hancur gitu. Ahaha koreksi terus ya Sherry-chan yuuki sangat senang kalau di koreksi yang salah di ff ini. Syukur deh kalau Sherry-chan suka sama jalan ceritanya. Ini udah di potong-potong tetep aja banyak. Maaf di chap ini masih banyak flashbacknya. Chap 6 ga banyak ko hehe. Keep Reading**

 **Alif yusanto : wah makasih atas pujiannya, ini udah lanjut semoga suka. Keep reading**

 **See You Next Chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Autor : Yuukikiraina (hanya meminjam character Naruto)**

 **Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : M (Cahp 6 no lime)**

 **Pairing : [Sasori, Gaara, Sakura] [Sasuke, Sakura]**

 **Warning : typo, alur cepat,AU OC, OOC, RnR, dll**

 **Happy Reading…..**

Matahari masih bersembunyi di ufuk timur, dunia ini masih gelap tanpa sinarnya. Penghuni rumah sederhana dengan papan nama Akasuna pun masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Sakura dan Gaara masih tertidur di atas kasur empuk mereka, Sakura memeluk Gaara tangannya sangat prosesif akan penjagaan kalau-kalau sang putra tersayangnya terbangun dan berkeliaran di malam hari.

TING TONG … TING TONG …

Suara _bell_ rumah menggema di dalam rumah Akasuna yang masih sepi, Suara _bell_ itu cukup bisa membangunkan Sakura yang sedang bermimpi indah.

"enghhh, masih terlalu pagi" gumamnya melihat jam menunjukan jam empat pagi "Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?" Dia mulai beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengikat rambutnya yang cukup berantakan.

Tidak sampai menunggu lima menit pintu pun terbuka oleh Sakura yang masih mengantuk.

BRUK

Sakura yang masih merasa mengantuk pun cukup di buatnya kaget, seseorang langsung memeluknya begitu cepat. " _Tadaima_ " bisik pada telinga Sakura. Suara yang sangat ia kenali, ia tersenyum merasakan pelukan rindu suami yang selalu mengisi hatinya itu.

" _Okaeri_ Saso- _Kun_ " Sakura membalas pelukan suami tercintanya. Ia merasakan hangat nafas suaminya di telinga dan sekitar leher, Sasori membelai leher Sakura dengan hembusan nafasnya. Begitu hangat itulah yang dirasakan kulit Sakura. Sasori masih menikmati aroma tubuh istrinya pada leher jenjangnya, memberikan ciuman dan sedikikit memberi tanda kepemilikan di sekitar leher jenjang istrinya.

"engh… Saso- _Kun_ " Sakura mulai mendesah akibat perbuatan suaminya. Sakura mendorong tubuh suaminya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Tangan kiri Sasori mulai menjelajah tubuh Sakura dari punggung hingga mendarat di buah dada Sakura, ia memijat pelan payudaya Sakura sambil terus memciumi leher sakura menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sakura.

"Apa kau mau melakukannya dengan pintu rumah yang terbuka?" dengus Sakura ditengah kegiatan Sasori. Sasori mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyeringai, sebuah seringai yang menakutkan bagi Sakura. Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Sasori melumat bibir Sakura, lumatan yang penuh nafsu namun lumatan itu begitu lembut yang dapat memabukan. Sasori bukanlah sosok pria yang kasar dalam memperlakukan wanita, sekalipun dalam keadaan nafsu yang memuncak dia masih bersikap lembut pada pasangannya. Sakura sangat menyukai perlakuan Sasori yang selalu lembut terhadapnya.

Sasori melepaskan pagutannya dan juga melepaskan pelukannya, ia berbalik kebelakang untuk mengambil koper yang masih setia di depan pintu. " _Honey_ , jagoanku masih tertidur?" Sasori menanyakan anak semata wayangnya dengan mencoba menutup pintu rumah dan mulai mengekori istrinya yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamar pribadi mereka.

"Tentu saja Gaara- _Chan_ masih tertidur, ah Gaara- _Chan_ pasti akan senang sekali pas ia terbangun papa-nya sudah tiba di rumah" Sakura menoleh kebelakang dengan tangan memutar kenop pintu kamar mereka. Mata Sasori berbinar melihat sang jagoan berada di ranjang di tengah kamarnya. Terlihat putra semata wayangnya tertidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya samapai dada. Wajah putranya begitu tenang dan polos seperti malaikat kecil yang turun ke bumi.

"Jagoanku…" Saat Sasori ingin belari secepatnya ke atas kasur untuk memeluk erat sang jagoan, lengan Sasori di tahan lengan istrinya. Sasori melirik istrinya, meminta izin untuk menyongsong sang jagoan yang tertidur di ranjang itu.

"Jangan membuatnya terbangun, ini masih terlalu pagi Saso- _Kun_ " Sakura memperingatkan Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan rapih itu, matanyapun ikut menyipit. "Tentusaja _Honey_ " Mencium kening lebar sang istri.

Sakura tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis dari suami-nya "buka dulu pakaianmu, masih terlalu pagi jadi masih banyak waktu untuk tidur" Sakura mencoba membukanya stelan kantor yang masih melekat di badan Sasori.

"eh? Kau terangsang _Honey_?" mata Sasori melebar ketika mendengar Sakura memintanya membuka pakaian. Dahinya di satukan dengan dahi sang istri "Kau _horny_? Sampai-sampai memintaku langsung membuka pakaian, hm?" tanyanya lagi. Sasori mulai mendekatkan bibirnya, saat 1 centimeter lagi hampir berhasil mencium bibir manis Sakura. PLETAK bunyi pukulan lebih tepatnya jitakan di kepala Sasori.

"Mesum… Maksudku kau ganti dengan piama agar lebih nyaman dibandingkan kau tertidur dengan stelan kantor" Sakura lalu menjewer telinga Sasori sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan sambil diseret Sakura menuju lemari baju untuk mengambil piama tidur Sasori.

Setelah selesai memakai piama tidur Sasori segera menyusul Sakura yang mulai menaiki tempat tidur. Sasori memeluk jagoannya yang masih terlelap di dunia mimpi.

 **000**

Disebuah kamar besar yang teramat mewah, sebuah kamar di kediaman Uchiha. Seorang lelaki berambut reven berwarna hitam dengan kulit putih pucat. Lelaki itu masih bergumul dengan selimutnya ketika matahari telah mulai mengusik matanya. Matahari yang menilaukan matanya itu membuatnya mengerjapkan mata. Ia terbanguan, matanya sekarang telah terbuka yang menampilkan mata hitam segelap malam tanpa bulan dan bintang.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu kamar itu di ketuk seseorang dari luar kamarnya. "Sasuke- _Sama_ , apakah anda sudah bangun?" Suara _maid_ kepercayaan Sasuke bernama Suigetsu.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. "Masuk.." perintahnya dengan suara _baritone_ yang masih serak karena baru bangun tidur.

Seorang pria berambut putih ke unguan dengan gigi runcing muncul di balik pintu kamar Sasuke. "Sasuke- _Sama_ , anda di tunggu oleh Fungaku- _Sama_ di ruang kerjanya sekarang" _Maid_ itu menyampaikan pesannya dari ayah Sasuke.

"Hm, aku akan segera kesana" jawab Sasuke. _Maid_ itu pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

 **000**

Seorang anak kecil yang masih tertidur dengan wajah yang menggemaskan dengan rambut merahnya mulai terusik matahari yang memasuki kamarnya karena ibunya membuka gordeng jendela kamarnya. Mencari perlindungan dari matahari yang menyilaukan matanya, mata yang masih terpejam itu membuat badannya berbalik sekaligus mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan di dada ibunya yang ia rasa masih memeluknya. Namun dada yang lembut itu tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Hangat namun tak begitu lebut seperti dada ibunya. Tak selembut dada Sakura. Merasa aneh anak kecil itu mulai merayapi lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya. Lengan dengan kulit halus ibunya terasa lebih besar.

'Seperti papa!' pikir sang bocah bearambut merah dengan wajah menggemaskan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Mata Gaara terbelak dan ia langsung mendongkarak kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa yang tengah memeluknya.

"Papa…." Gaara bertriak dan langsung memeluk Sasori.

Sasori yang terusik tidurnya karena triakan dan pelukan sang anak pun mulai membuka mata dan membalas pelukan Gaara. " _Ohayou_ jagoan papa"

Sakura terkikik geli melihat adegan anak dan ayah di depannya yang begitu lucu. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar tidak mau mengganggu acara melepas rindu ayah dan anak itu.

Sasori melirik istrinya yang berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. " _Ohayou Honey_!" Sakura yang merasa di sapa pun menoleh.

" _Ohayou_ " Senyum manisnya mengembang di pipi poslen Sakura. "Mama tunggu kalian di ruang makan untuk segera sarapan" Sakura pun keluar dari kamar.

Sasori tanpa menunggu waktu lagi langsung turun dari tempat tidur dengan menggendong Gaara di pundaknya, Sesekali Gaara merentangkan tubuhnya ketika Sasori menaikan tubuh Gaara ke udara menyerupai pesawat yang di mainkan oleh tangan Sasori. Gelak tawa mereka menggema di seisi rumah sederhana keluarga kecil Akasuna itu.

"Pesawat tempur dengan pilot Akasuna Gaara akan segera _lending_ di Lapangan Meja Makan untuk mengisi bahan bakar" Gaara mengoceh ketika dia atas udara menuju ruang makan.

"Sasori- _taicou_ tolong suruh _Maid_ pengisi bahan bakar yang berambut _pink_ jelek dan cerewet itu menyingkirkan bahan bakar pesawat tempur pilot Gaara ini dari bahan bakar berwarna hijau yang menjijikan itu" Ocehan anak kecil itu ketika melihat meja makan terdapat beberapa makanan yang berbahan sayuran hijau.

Sakura membelakan matanya ketika mendengar ocehan sang anak. "Siapa yang kau sebut _maid_ berambut _pink_ jelek dan cerewet itu Gaara- _Chan_?" dengan penuh penekanan kalimat itu keluar dari ibunya.

Gaara sebagai tertuduh pun hanya mengejap-ngejapkan matanya dengan mulut menganga. " _Taicou_ turunkan Gaara" pintanya pada sang ayah yang langsung di turunkan. "Mama… Pilot Gaara ini tidak suka di isi dengan yang hijau itu, Gaara Cuma butuh atvur putih dan _rocket_ itu" Gaara berontak pada Sakura dengan menunjuk segelas susu dan sosis goreng makanan yang hanya ingin di makan olehnya.

"Anak kecil seperti Gaara- _Chan_ butuh asupan sayur untuk tumbuh, Kalau Gaara- _Chan_ terus jadi anak kecil kapan jadi pilot sungguhannya, nah biar Gaara- _Chan_ cepat tumbuh jadi besar Gaara- _Chan_ harus makan sayuran" bujuk Sakura sangat halus, berusaha tidak terpancing emosi. Sakura mulai menuangkan Sayuran pada piring sarapan Gaara.

"Mama itu dokter tapi mama bodoh!" Gaara langsung menyendok sayuran yang di tuangkan di piringnya ke piring ibunya, piring Sakura. "Bukan sayuran tapi Susu, tumbuh itu menggunakan Kalsium. Gaara malu punya mama dokter tapi bodoh" matanya menatap tajam pada _Emerald, Jade_ dan _Emerald_ mereka saling menatap tajam.

'Bodoh? Malu? Aku Bodoh dan memalukan? Cih anak ini tidak tahu apa aku salah satu mahasiswa kebanggaan Eyangnya, _Master_ Chiyo' Sakura geram dengan ocehan dari anaknya. Sakura menatap tajam anaknya lalumenatap lebih tajam suaminya.

Sasori yang tetap diam dan menikamati sarapannya tidak memperdulikan petengkaran istri dan anak itu kini telah membelakan matanya ketika di tatap setajam pedang oleh sang istri.

"Sasori- _Kun_ ini semua salahmu, Gaara mewarisi sifat cerewet sepertimu!" Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya prustasi karena pikirnya Gaara memiliki sifat cerewet dari Sasori.

Sasori yang merasa tuduhan Sakura itu salah, karena ia tidaklah cerewet. Sasori menatap lembut Gaara yang sudah memulai sarapan, tentunya sarapan dengan makan sosis goreng. "Gaara- _Chan_ diantara papa dan mama siapa yang paling cerewet dan brisik?" tanyanya pada sang anak.

Gaara yang sudah hampir selesai sarapan pun menjawab "Papa" Gaara melirik Sasori yang terkejut dengan jawaban Gaara dan melirik Sakura dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"Kau dengar kan Sasori- _Kun_? Anakmu sendiri saja mengakui betapa cerewetnya dirimu" Sakura melipat tangan di dada dan tersenyum meremehkan pada Sasori.

Sasori mulai terpancing emosi, bagaimana tidak terpancing emosi. Anaknya sungguh keterlaluan Sasori yang tidak cerewet itu di cap seorang ayah ayang cerewet. "Kau tidak sadar diri ,eh? Gaara- _Chan_ selalu mewarisi sifat jelek dari ibunya sedangkan ketampanan, kejeniusan, dan Lucu dari ayahnya, Akasuna Sasori" Menyeringai menantang Sakura. "Sifat manja dan cerewet itu berasal dari kau sebagai ibunya, Akasuna Sakura"

Sakura geram. Sakura memandang sengit _Hazel_ milik Sasori. "Kau – " kata-kata Sakura terpotong ketika sebuah suara aneh terdengar di ruangan itu.

EUUUGR

Suara sendawa sang anak yang menandakan telah kenyang, tanpa rasa bersalah sang anak meminum susunya hingga tandas. _Emerald_ dan _Hazel_ , keduanya menatap sang buah hati. Sedangkan yang di tatap turun dari kursi meja makan tanpa wajah rasa bersalah, anak itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan meja makan namun sesampainya di perbatasan ruang makan dan ruang televisi anak itu menoleh. "Orang Dewasa tapi tidak Dewasa. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan, Kalian berdua lebih kekanak-kanakan dibanding anak kalian yang masih balita ini. Sungguh memalukan" Gaara menghela nafas "Mama tidak sadar diri dan malah mengatai Papa Cerewet dan Papa selalu terpancing emosi harusnya papa menjadi penengah di antara pertikaian Gaara dan Mama, Seharusnya papa menasihati mama agar tidak memaksakan kehendaknya yang Bodoh itu makan sayuran agar bisa tumbuh"

Sakura dan Sasori saling menatap. Mereka berdua dengan serempak "Semua ini gara-gara ulahmu Gaara- _Chan…._ " Gaara yang merupakan penyebab kericuhan di kediaman Akasuna ini telah lari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari kejaran kedua orang tuanya.

 **000**

Di sebuah ruang kerja, Uchiha Fungaku tengah memarahi anak bungsunya.

"Anak bodoh, cih Mikoto hanya melahirkan anak Bodoh seperti dirimu, melahirkan seorang jenius tapi menjadi penghianat seperti kakakmu, Bodoh" Fungaku marah kepada Sasuke. Ia melemparkan 3 _business magazine_ kepada muka Sasuke. "Liat majalah itu Brengsek!"

Sasuke yang di perintahkan membuka majalah itu segera menurutinya, matanya terbelak ketika membaca _Headline_ majalah itu. _The Most Best Company is Akasuna Family Company_ , lalu majalah yang lainnya juga di buka menampilkan 10 urutan Perusahaan terkaya di dunia

1 Akasuna _Family Company_

2 Uchiha _Corporation_

3 Hyuuga _Company_

4 Namikaze _Group_

5 S Ai S

6 Ootsuki _Company_

7 Nara _Group_

8 Haruno _Corporation_

9 Inuzuka _Group_

10 Yamanaka _Multi Group_

Sasuke membuka kembali majalah yang ke 3 _Headline_ nya tidak kalah membuat matanya membelak sempurna. S Ai S Perusahaan baru yang siap menggeser Uchiha _Corp_ di bidang _Property , Hotel and Resort_. Dan dia membaca isi artikel itu menemukan Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke menanamkan Sahamnya di perusahaan itu.

"Tou- _San_ tenang lah aku akan mengalahkan Akasuna itu, bahkan perusahaannya akan menjadi milik kita seutuhnya. Aku akan membuat pewaris Akasuna bertekuk lutut padaku." Sasuke menyeringai 'Nona Akasuna itu adalah wanita yang tergila-gila oleh pesonaku, pasti dengan mudah menghancurkannya. Sekali dayung 2 atau 10 pulau terlewati'

"Jika kau anakku kau pasti mampu mengambil alih posisi pertama dan menghancurkan perusahaan baru S Ai S itu" Pandangan mata Fungaku sarat akan perintah yang mutlak.

"Tentu saja Tou- _San_ , bahkan Itachi yang berani menanamkan sahamnya di sana akan ikut jatuh miskin" seringai mulai muncul di wajah tampan itu.

"Lakukan bukan hanya Omong kosong belaka Bodoh!"

"Siapa pemilik S Ai S itu Tou- _San_?" tanyanya penasaran karena di beberapa artikel di majalah tidak menuliskan pemilik perusahaan itu, setiap kali peresmian _Hotel_ maupun _resort_ perusahaan itu menggunakan wakil CEO-nya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan perusahaannya pun merahasiakannya, lambing perusahaannya juga sedikit aneh hanya kelopak Sakura berwarna pink dengan tulisan Ai menyerupai Kalajengking ditengahnya. Perusahaan yang cukup misterius. Prusahaan itu juga mendirikan berbagai sarana umum sehingga para penanam saham lebih simpatik, perusahaan yang sungguh picik" Fungaku membeberkan informasi yang ia tahu dan dapatkan dari orang-orang terpecaya.

"Tenang saja, Uchiha adalah Harimau buas yang akan mencabik-cabik mangsanya hingga tak berdaya!" Putra bungsu keluarga itu menyeringai namun terlihat mengerikan.

 **TBC**

 **Chap 6 pendek banget? Sengaja ini pegantar konflik untuk chapter selanjutnya. Sesi humornya mungkin cukup berakhir di chapter 8 atau bahkan chapter 7 sudah memasuki sesi Hurt/Agst. Biar readers penasaran juga hehehe**

 **Yuuki mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih dan sekaligus minta maaf karena updatenya lama banget. Terimakasih readers yang masih setia baca fanfic tulisan yuuki. Mau marah (?) YUUKI KEMANA AJA BARU UPDATE IMYP? Jawabannya adalah Yuuki di minggu pertengahan ramadhan itu sakit lumayan panjang sampai lebaran pun yuuki cuma silaturahmi sama suster dan dokter. 3 hari setelah lebaran baru pulang kerumah dan masih ga bisa ngapa2in. YUUKI MATI AJA DEH SAKIT MELULU(?) Yuuki belum mau mati, masih punya tanggungan cita-cita yang belum tercapai. BTW Mohon maaf lahir batin ya readers.**

 **Setelah sembuh total yuuki kemana ? jawabannya Yuuki sibuk jadi panitia MOS dedek SD yang imut-imur, seluruh OSIS wajib latihan dan rapat sebelum MOS. Readers yang jadi OSIS pasti tau rasanya kan sibuknya kaya gimana apa lagi pas hari H MOSnya. 3 hari aja sudah menguras tenaga. Siapa yang waktu MOS jadi kbagian disiplin yang pura2 galak? Nah Yuuki jadi bagian disiplin, Lucu banget yuuki yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini pura2 galak gitu. Hehhe, tapi yuuki seneng pas hari terakhir MOS ternyata ada adek kelas yang di MOS ngasih surat cinta. Lucu dan menggemaskan rasanya.**

 **Sudah selesai MOS kemana (?) Hehe weekend kemarin yuuki ikut nemenin mama tugas kantor (mama tugas, yuuki sih jalan2).**

 **Readers yuuki mau nanya, waktu readers kelas 3 SMP deg deg an milih SMA nantinya di mana ga? Terus sekolahnya wajibin bimbel atau pelajaran tambahan ga?**

 **Terus ada yang masih kelas 3 smp ga? Sharing dong, atau kaka SMA atau kulihan juga boleh kalau mau berbagi ilmu hehe PM aja siapa tau bisa Sahabatan (mungkin bisa tuker2an line, wa atau bbm), jodoh juga gpp deh asal cowo sekeren Sei-kun (Akashi Seijurou). Apalagi kalau sama-sama tinggal di Jakarta, Jaksel lagi. Tambah seneng….**

 **BTW mau curhatannya readers tentang yuuki dong, tulis keluh kesahnya, tulis senengnya juga (kalau ada), dan masukan buat chap 6 dan selanjutnya.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya, review merupakan semangat menulis yuuki. Mulai sekarang Yuuki pakai jumlah review buat update chap selanjutnya. Kalau yuuki ga update2 berarti reviewnya masih kurang. Hehehe Yuuki Devil (?) Biar yang jadi silnt readers pada muncul untuk memberikan masukan. Tenang Chap 7 sudah 90% selesai kecuali kalau Hurtnya mau di sisipi juga di Chap 7 mungkin masih 60%. Jadi tolong pada review ya.**

 **Balas Review**

 **Zarachan : terimakasih zara-chan selalu setia membaca, meriview serta mendukung Yuuki, terus kasih yuuki semangat ya biar ficnya sampe tamat hehe. Keep reading**

 **BloomBubbleBee : Bee-chan maaf ya di fic ini Sarada-chan memang anaknya Karin-neechan. Doble pairing sasosaku dan sasusaku. Maaf kalau membuat bee-chan yang sasusaku lovers jadi suka sasosaku, tapi di lain kesempatan yuuki akan publis sasusaku full romance family, hehe padahal fic special birthday sasu aja masih tahap pengerjaan. Sekarang jadi udah lewat birthdaynya juga. Untuk typo iya yuuki belum sempat benerin nunggu waktu luang banyak. Semoga minggu ini yuuki bisa benerin yang typos. Thankyou and keep reading Bee-chan.**

 **PeachEmerald99 : Emer-chan gimana chap 6 bikin greget ga? Kurang gereget ya pengen nimpuk sasukenya, eh hahaha atau kurang greget mesumnya Saso-kun? Next chap yuuki coba bikin lime sasosaku yang greget ya hehe. Terimakasih untuk ngasi semangat yuuki and keep reading.**

 **Guest : maaf kalau flash backnya kepanjangan tapi itu beneran udah banyak yang di potong, hal manis sasosaku juga jadi banyak yang kepotong. Hehe maaf ya, keep reading**

 **Gudetama : Gude-chan, bukan hanya gude-chan yang mau jadi istri Saso-kun. Yuuki bahkan rela jadi madunya. Hehehe. Thanks and keep reading**

 **Alif yusanto : maaf alif-kun yuuki di chap 6 telat banget updatenya, terimakasih selalu memberi yuuki semangat. Keep reading**

 **Nindy584 : Asik setia di tunggu oleh nindy-chan. Yuuki jadi jatuh cinta, eh haha. Thanks and keep reading**

 **Nana kazekage : Syukur deh kalau nana-chan di fic ini gaa-kun disini emang lucu, emang sengaja ko di bikin menggemaskan kan jarang banget gaara yang selalu cool itu di bikin menggemaskan dapet peran jadi balita 3 tahun. Iya masih belum di benerin yang typosnya belum ada waktu. Haha yuuki nonton apa gitu anime di laptopnya kakak yuuki, emang anime h sih. Hehe . nah kenapa ya ga genrenya humor (?) jawabannya adalah karena emang nantinya banyakan hurt nya, humor di awal nangis di akhir. Biar dapet feelnya kali ya, yuuki sendiri bingung. Tapi kalau bisa 3 genre yuuki bakal cantumin humornya juga. Thanks sudah ngasi semangat and keep reading**

 **Kenji Law : always tsundere ko sakunya, ga ada lime nya ko mungkin next chapter ada limenya, masih suasana lebaran, jangan bikin dosa dulu hehehe. Sakura juga beruntung ko bisa bobo sama saso-kun dengan sasokun telanjang dada, yuuki juga mau kalau bobo sama saso-kun. Bikin baby juga mau kalau sama Saso-kun. Bukan pintar bikin imajinasi liar tapi terinspirasi dari anime yang di tonton, sesekali kenji senpai nonton anime ecchi to h. kenapa yuuki suka Akashi? Ah simple si jawabanya karena yuuki telah jatuh cinta sama Sei-kun, rela jadi selir ke 100 buat sei-kun. Thanks and keep reading**

 **Mellody : Wah syukur deh kalau melody-chan suka, maaf ya jadi mengalihkan dunia sasusaku ke sasosaku para sasusaku lovers. Terimakasih and keep reading**

 **Permen lemon : gimana lemon-chan suka ga sasogaasaku actionnya? Masih kurang ya? tunggu di next chapter masih ada geregetnya ko keluarga kecil akasuna itu. flazbacknya di lanjut di next chapter kalau ada momen tepat, namun kalau deiino sepertinya ga aka nada flashback, kalau bikin fic baru sih bisa squelnya imyp ini mungkin, hehe. Terimakasih dan keep reading lemon-chan (gpp ya manggilnya lemon-chan, kan lemon itu indah eh hehhee)**

 **AkasunaSs : akasuna-chan ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih and keep reading**

 **Haruno347 : Haruno-chan maaf ya di fic ini sarada-chan emang anaknya Karin-nee. Terimakasih dan keep reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Autor : Yuukikiraina (hanya meminjam character Naruto)**

 **Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : M (Cahp 6 no lime)**

 **Pairing : [Sasori, Gaara, Sakura] [Sasuke, Sakura]**

 **Warning : typo, alur cepat,AU OC, OOC, RnR, dll**

 **Happy Reading…..**

Keluarga kecil Akasuna, rumah sederhana namun terasa hangat di dalamnya. Hangat dengan canda tawa Ayah, Ibu dan Anak balita yang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sebulan genap berumur 3 tahun.

Balita berambut merah tengah berlarian kesana kemari menghindari kejaran sang ayah dan ibunya. Berlari kearah kursi di ruang televisi dan mencoba melempar bantal-bantal kursi untuk memperlambat kejaran kedua orang tuanya. Merasa gagal anak kecil itu kembali berlari keluar meuju taman belakang, namun naas sekencang apapun ia berlari langkahnya terlalu pendek untuk memperlebar jarak kejaran orang dewasa.

Gaara mulai terpojok di sudut taman "Papa dan Mama curang, orang dewasa tidak boleh mengeroyok anak kecil!" Sasori dan Sakura mulai mendekati Gaara yang terpojokan di taman belakang rumah itu. Namun Gaara tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia mendorong rak penuh pot bunga setinggi 150 _centi meter_ itu agar terjatuh bermaksud kabur dari kepungan orang tuanya itu.

Pot bunga mulai berjatuhan membuat mata Sasori dan Sakura membelak hingga keduanya serempak bertriak "Gaara- _chan_ awas tertimpa pot!" keduanya penuh dengan rasa khawatir ketika pot hampir mengenai tubuh mungil balita 3 tahun itu. Bukan Gaara kalau tidak bisa lincah untuk menghidar, Gaara pun tidak tertimpa pot bunga sedikit pun. Dengan gelak tawa balita berambut merah itu berlari lagi untuk menghindari kejar-kejaran dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dasar anak itu!" gumam Sakura dengan menggelengkan kepala. Dirainya pot-pot yang sudah berserakan tidak beraturan bahkan beberapa bunga pun rusak. Sasori hanya ikut tertawa melihat Gaara tertawa dengan riang, pandangan matanya terus mengikuti arah lari putranya itu.

Gaara terus tertawa dan berlari "Papa dan Mama kalah, Gaa… Kyaa" Gaara terpeleset ketika kaki yang basah dengan embun pagi yang membasahi kaki mungilnya ketika berlari di sekitar taman itu menginjakan kaki di pinggrian kolam renang. Sayangnya posisi ketika dia akan terjatuh bukan kearah kolam renang tetapi ke arah ubin yang mampu membuat kepala anak itu terluka bahkan geger otak.

Sasori yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerakan lincah putranya itu secepat mungkin berlari untuk menerjang anaknya menghindari benturan dengan ubin sekitar kolam renang. Sakura membelakan matanya seketika ketika Sasori mulai berlari secepat tenaga. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat pucat, bibirnya terkatup-katup. Sakura pun ikut berlari ke arah Gaara yang terpeleset.

Keberuntungan masih menyertai balita 3 tahun itu, sesasat kepalanya akan menyentuh lantai, tangan kekar sang ayah menggapai tubuhnya. Sasori menjatukan dirinya yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena larinya yang kencang ke arah kolam renang.

BYUUURRR

Air mata Sakura sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya "Gaara- _chan_ " nada kekhawatiran terselip dalam panggilan untuk anaknya.

Di dalam kolam renang Sasori memeluk Gaara, Sasori mulai menepi dan mulai beranjak dari air kolam. Sasori terus menciumi tiada henti kepala merah putranya dalam dekapannya sebagai ucapan rasa syukurnya karena masih sempat menyelamatkan putranya. Sakura pun menghampiri kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya, tangisannya pecah namun itu adalah tangisan bahagia, tangisan syukur pada Tuhan yang memberikan keselamatan pada Gaara. Tangan Sakura meraih Gaara yang terisak karena _shock,_ Sakura memeluk erat dan mencium rambut Gaara tanpa melepaskannya.

Sasori mulai melucuti pakaiannya yang basah. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Memeluk Gaara memberi kenyamanan untuk menenangkan putranya yang terisak. Gaara menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sakura, "Gaara takut… Gaara takut…" gumam balita itu dalam pelukan hangat sang ibu.

Sasori yang mendengar gumaman rasa takut sang anak pun mulai berjongkok mengelus kepala merah sang anak "Selama Papa ada di samping Gaara- _chan_ dan Mama. Papa akan selalu berusaha melindungi kalian walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa papa sekalipun" Sasori pun memandangi wajah istrinya yang tengah tersenyum. Gaara yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung mendapatkan ciuman dari ayahnya di kening yang terdapat tato _Ai_ dalam tulisan kanji yang membentuk kalajengking. Sasori tersenyum ketika melihat tato itu, di ciumnya kembali kepala merah anaknya itu.

Melihat Sasori telah bertelanjang dada, piama tidurnya telah terlepas dari tubuh atletis suaminya membuat Sakura sadar bahwa putra dalam gendongannya juga telah basah kuyup. Sakura berdiri mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah "Gaa- _chan_ mandi dulu ya takut masuk angin" sejenak Sakura menoleh kebelakangnya dan melirik suaminya yang mengekor "kau juga cepat mandi Saso- _kun_ , tidak lucu nantinya kalau kau sakit" perintah sakura pada sang suami hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

Sasori masih mendengar isakan kecil putranya dalam gendongan Sakura "Komandan pilot pesawat tempur Akatsuki tidak ada yang cengeng, berhenti menangis. Jagoan papa harusnya tidak cengeng" Sasori mengacak-ngacak rambut putranya, isakannya malah semakin keras lebih tepatnya merengek tidak terima. Ditatapnya Gaara yang sudah mengembungkan pipinya menatap tajam sang ayah.

"Hahaha" Sasori tertawa lepas ketika melihat anaknya mengembungkan mulut dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan yang di tertawakan semakin kesal ia tidak hanya mengembungkan mulutnya tetapi juga mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei hei hentikan ekspresi wajah jelek seperti mamamu itu, Jagoan papa jadi tidak setampan papa"

"Saso- _kun…"_ Sakura menatap tajam Sasori karena merasa tidak terima atas perkataannya "Biar pun aku jelek tapi kau tetap saja mencintaiku. Huh dasar suami menyebalkan"

"Hahaha _gomen.. gomen…_ ah bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ketaman bermain sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf?" Sasori tetawa lepas hingga lenyap di balik pintu kamar mandi.

000

Di Dr. Tsunade _Hospital of_ Konoha seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam sedang marah-marah pada pemilik rumah sakit.

"Aku ingin yang memeriksa cucuku adalah Akasuna- _san,_ dokter Yamanaka tidak seterampil dokter Akasuna- _san_ " wanita paruh baya itu menggbrak meja sang pemilik rumah sakit.

HAAH helaan nafas Tsunade terdengar sebelum berkata "Dokter Akasuna sedang libur Uchiha- _san_ , dan kami tidak bisa meminta dokter yang sedang berlibur dengan keluarganya di mintai tugas dadakan apalagi di rumah sakit masih ada dokter yang dapat melakukan tugas tersebut" Jelas Tsunade mencoba membujuk Mikoto yang bersikeras menginginkan Sakura datang kesana. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan memeriksanya, Uchiha- _san"_

"Tidak mau Sarada ingin di periksa bibi Sakura" Sarada yang berada di gendongan ayahnya menolak Tsunade yang akan memeriksanya.

"Lihat cucuku pun hanya ingin di periksa oleh Akasuna- _san_ , Lebih baik sekarang kau telpon Akasuna- _san_!" Mikoto memerintahkan Tsunade untuk menelpon Sakura.

'Manamungkin aku tega mengganggu libur khusus Sakura, bahkan dia rela berkerja lembur kemarin dan bertukar tugas piket dengan Ino agar hari ini dia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya. Ah sial Uchiha tua ini sangat merepotkan' Tsunade terlihat bingung, pikirannya sedang berkecambuk antara menelpon Sakura atau tidak. "Baiklah akan aku coba untuk menelponnya" Tsunade mulai mencoba menelpon Sakura.

000

Dalam sebuah mobil _sport_ Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4, mobil kesayangan Sasori dari zaman Sasori Kuliah sampai sekarang. Dalam mobil itu Gaara sedang tetawa terbahak-bahak di pangkuan Sakura karena Sasori mengelitikinya, mobil itu sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau.

"Kyaaa… Hahaha Mama Haha Mama, kyaaa Papa Hentikan!" Gaara terus tertawa tidak berhenti.

Sakura ikut tertawa melihat tingkah laku Suami dan anaknya, tawa Sakura berhenti sejenak ketika mendapati _Smartphone_ -nya ada panggilan masuk dari rumah sakit di mana tempatnya bekerja. Sakura langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hallo" Sakura mencoba menutup telinganya sebelah karena dalam mobil itu sangat berisik, ia mencoba fokus pada telponnya. "Hallo" Sakura mencoba mendengar kembali, namun sia-sia tawa Gaara terlalu keras.

Sasori yang menyadari Sakura sedang bertelpon menghentikan aksinya mengelitiki Gaara, dan memeberi isyarat pada Gaara untuk diam.

"Sakura…." Suara di sebrang telpon yang Sakura yakini adalah Tsunade.

"Iya Sensei, ada apa?" Sakura menjawabnya. Merasa di tatap anak dan suaminya, ia pun balas menatap memberi penjelasan "telpon dari Nenek Tsunade" setengah berbisik pada Gaara. Gaara pun mengangguk dan Sasori tersenyum mulai mengemudikan lagi mobilnya.

"Sakura apa aku mengganggu waktumu? Sekarang kau dimana?" suara Tsunade di telpon.

"Ah, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju taman bermain. Ada apa sensei?" Jawab Sakura sambil membelai lembut rambut putranya yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"Ah sepertinya kau sib-…." Suara Tsunade tiba-tiba terpotong dan di gantikan oleh suara Mikoto.

Mikoto merebut paksa telpon Tsunade "Akasuna- _san,_ Sarada- _chan_ sakit dan dia ingin kau yang merawatnya. Jadi tolong datang ke rumah sakit" Suaranya terdengar sangat sedih.

Sakura sejenak berpikir, cukup lama dia temenung menatap bergantian anak dan suaminya. Sasori yang menyadarinya mengangkat sebelah alis seakan berkata 'Ada apa Sakura'

"Baiklah aku akan ke rumah sakit" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto dan segera mematikan _Smartphone-_ nya.

"Rumah Sakit?" Sasori meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak apa-apakan kita ke rumah sakit dulu, ada pasien yang harus ku tangani?" Sakura meperhatikan raut muka Gaara yang berubah sedih.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sasori, kemudian melirik putranya "Hei, Mama kan pahlawan jadi jangan sedih begitu… Kita akan tetap ke taman bermain" Sasori meyakinkan anaknya agar tidak bersedih.

000

Sakura berjalan di koridor rumah sakit beriringan dengan Sasori yang menggendong Gaara.

"Sakura- _sensei_ sudah di tunggu di ruang pemeriksaan, mari _sensei"_ seorang suster menghamirinya dan ikut berjalan bersama mereka. "Tsunade- _sensei_ juga berada di sana" tambahannya sambil terus berjalan.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sakura sesekali menatap putranya yang terlihat murung.

Suster itu membukakan pintu yang bertuliskan Ruang Pemeriksaan, "Tsunade- _sensei,_ Sakura- _sensei_ telah tiba"

Sakura pun masuk ke ruangan itu, di ikuti oleh Sasori. Mikoto dan Sasuke membelakan matanya karena Sakura datang bersama seorang pria dan anak kecil. Sasori juga ikut terkejut bahwa akan bertemu Uchiha di sini.

Tsunade sedikit berlari kecil ketika melihat Gaara dalam gendongan Sasori "Wah, Gaara- _chan_ ikut ke rumah sakit" Tsunade mengambil alih menggendong Gaara. "Nenek kangen Gaara- _chan"_ Tsunade mencium dan membelai rambut merah Gaara.

Gaara tertawa dan memeluk Tsunade "Gaara juga kangen Nenek"

Sakura tersenyum, "ah Sebelumnya perkenalkan putraku Akasuna Gaara dan Suamiku Akasuna Sasori" Sasori tersenyum ramah dan membungkukan badannya.

 **TBC**

 **Sebelumnya maaf yuuki baru bias update, alasannya sibuk sekolah dan kegiatan sehari-hari. Chap 7 ini sarana membangun semangat untuk update terus ini ffn.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Mitsuki Uchiha : maaf baru lanjut….**

 **Zarachan : maaf baru lanjut, yuuki sehat2 aja tapi maaf sibuk kegiatan akademik. Smester terakhir perjuangan terakhir di smp…**

 **mizutania46** **: hehe sepertinya iya. Untuk pairing sebenarnnya yuuki bingung tapi gaara pemeran utamanya. maaf baru lanjut…**

 **Rein Riekho Kei** **: maaf baru lanjut… wah samaan kelas 3 pasti lagi sibuk2nya belajar. Yuuki jadi malu kemarin-kemarin ga bias nyempetin lanjutin ini ffn.**

 **Kim Sara : maaf baru lanjut… semoga masih menunggu lanjutan ffn ini**

 **Hiruna Mikk03** **: maaf baru lanjut… iya di sini sasukenya licik dan jadi antagonis. Bagus dong SasoSaku Lovers. Hahaha pertengkaran pemanis sebuah keluarga :)**

 **Rei Shiina** **: maaf baru lanjut…haha sepertinya tebakannya benar (pasti ketebak lah ya), sasukenya di rujak aja biar bias di makan x.x bukan kamu saja yang mau punya suami kaya karakter Saso di ffn ini, yuuki juga mau banget (suami mesum, imut, ahh pokonya bikin jatuh cinta tujuh turunan)**

 **nana kazekage : maaf baru lanjut… iya gaara kawai kan di ffn ini kan jarang banget tuh di ffn lain gaaranya jadi kawai menggemaskan, sasori mesum tapi pengen kan punya suami seperti sasori? Sakura tsundere sepertinya begitu, kurang paham dere dere istilah jepang x.x kenapa judulnya I miss you papa karena gaara bakal kangen banget sama papanya (sasori), emang kemana sasori? Cerai atau pergi? Masih rahasia :) aku ga bermaksud membuat kalian benci sasuke tapi maaf peran sasuke di ffn ini memang sebagai antagonis yang super duper licik. Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Love u too…my dear**

 **permen lemon: maaf baru lanjut… yuuki berusaha yang terbaik buat yang manis-nabis sasosaku plus gaara menggemaskan. Iya yuuki baru kelas 3 smp (maaf bikin cerita buat 18+) iya yuuki ngejar sma yg di impikan di daerah duri haha. Sepertinya harapan permen-chan akan terkabul hehe karena mungkin ga kan seromantis sasosaku untuk sasusaku.**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** **: maaf baru lanjut… iya sasuke salah paham terhadap sakura sebagai pewaris akasuna karena marganya setelah menikah jadi akasuna sakura.**

 **Kenji Law : ketebak tu s ai s nya. IC islami banget bang kenji jauh juga dari rumah**

 **Farhan KiEye : tolong jangan bahas selain ffn ini :)**

 **Asuura-chan** **: salam kenal juga, maaf baru lanjut, dan terimakasih sudah suka ffn ini**

 **echaNM** **: maaf baru lanjut… maf sudah membuat sebel sama sasuke, maaf di ffn ini sasuke memang dapet peran antagonis.**

 **Rein Cherry** **: maaf baru lanjut**

 **Strawberry Miaw** **: maaf baru lanjut… liat saja endingnya seperti apa ya :)**

 **AjpBlank** **: maaf baru on jadi baru lanjut… permintaan di terima tar ga akan gaara bully sasosaku, dan gaara akan kena belly super licik sasuke :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Miss You Papa by Yuukikiraina**

 **Happy Reading…**

Sakura tersenyum, "ah Sebelumnya perkenalkan putraku Akasuna Gaara dan Suamiku Akasuna Sasori" Sasori tersenyum ramah dan membungkukan badannya.

Mikoto semakin membelakan matanya karena tidak percaya wanita yang ia dambakan menjadi menantunya telah bersuami bahkan telah memiliki seorang putra. Mikoto memandang tak percaya dengan senyuman pada balita yang kini berada digendongan Tsunade.

Gaara yang sadar dirinya sedang dipandangi oleh Mikoto pun mulai berimajinasi 'Nenek pasien itu seperti penyihir bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Oma yang menyihir Gaara seperti perempuan, senyuman Nenek sihir ini palsu dan sangat menakutkan' Gaara melirik di meja terdapat buah-buahan yang diantaranya adalah buah apel. Imajinasinya pun berlanjut 'Apel, _Snow White_ … Apa mama akan diracuni oleh nenek sihir ini? Mama kan dokter pasti punya penawar racun. Tapi kalau Mama tetidur panjang Karena makan apel bagus juga Gaara bisa bangun siang dan tidak di titipkan di rumah Oma' imajinasi liar balita ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Bukan hanya Mikoto tapi Sasuke pun terkejut akan status Sakura yang telah bersuami dan memiliki anak, bagai di sambar petir ia mendengar mimpi buruk yang akan menghancurkan misinya.

SASUKE POV

'Apa? Jadi Sakura sudah berkeluarga, dan Marga Akasuna di dapat dari suaminya. Sakura bukan pewaris Kekayaan keluarga Akasuna. Sial! Aku sudah salah mengira Wanita _pink_ ini adalah pewaris Akasuna'

'Apa? Dia membungkukan badannya? Wajah yang ramah untuk seorang musuh, tapi aku yakin Akasuna Sasori ini sangat licik. Munafik sekali si Akasuna ini'

'Cih! Ini akan merepotkan, tapi bukan Uchiha kalau takdir tidak memihak Uchiha. Semuanya akan jadi milik Uchiha termasuk wanita _pink_ di hadapanku. Harimau siap menerkam mangsanya, tunggulah sampai pertunjukan dimulai AKASUNA'

END SASUKE POV

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, "Uchiha Sasuke, Senang bisa bertemudan berkenalan dengan pebisnis hebat seperti anda Akasuna- _san_ " namun mata Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori.

Sasori pun menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan tersenyum "begitupun denganku Uchiha- _san_ " Sasori bisa merasakan tekanan pada lengannya dan tatapan tidak suka dari Sasuke. Tangan mereka berdua masih belum terlepas sampai akhirnya Tsunade menepuk bahu Sasori.

"Sasori- _kun_ lebih baik kita menunggu di ruanganku" Tsunade menyadarkan Sasori.

Sasori melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Senang mengenal anda Uchiha- _san"_ Sasori melirik Sakura 'Baru kali ini aku bertemu langsung dengan pewaris Uchiha manatan pacar Sakura, jadi ini adik Itachi yang ia bilang _arrogant_ dan licik'.

Sakura yang dilirik oleh suaminya pun tersenyum, "Tunggulah di ruangan Tsunade _Sensei_ , jika sudah selesai aku akan kesana" Sakura mengelus kepala Gaara dalam gensongan Tsunade "Mama Cuma 30 menit, janji" sakura mengacak-acak rambut merah Gaara.

Gaara yang masih di gendong oleh Tsunade menggembungkan mulutnya "Mama ingat janji jangan bohongi Gaara nanti jidat Mama tambah lebar kalau berbohong seperti pinokio" Gaara mengancam Sakura.

Tsunade yang menggendong balita tersebut berjalan menuju pintu keluar itu sontak langsung tertawa "Hahaha… Pinokio masa kini ternyata bukan hidung yang memanjang tetapi jidat yang melebar. Sasori putramu ini sungguh menakjubkan mengganti legenda pinokio dari hidung menjadi jidat" Tsunade mencubit hidung balita itu dengan gemas.

Sasori yang mengikuti Tsunade keluar pun ikut tertawa namun tatapan tajam dari anak bungsu Mikoto itu terus mengawasi hingga Sasori hilang di balik pintu.

000

Sarada telah selesai diperiksa oleh Sakura "Nah penyebab Sarada- _Chan_ sakit karena Lambung Sarada- _chan_ perlu diisi banyak makanan. Jadi Sarada- _Chan_ harus banyak makan dan jangan menunda waktu makan. Mungkin Sarada- _chan_ harus menginap disini satu atau dua malam" Sakura mengelus tangan Sarada yang akan di tusuk jarum infus.

Sarada mengangguk mengerti, Mikoto tersenyum puas karena cucu kesayangannya telah diperiksa oleh dokter idamannya. Sasuke telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu karena urusan bisnis.

Sakura membereskan barangnya "Baiklah… semuanya sudah selesai" Sakura hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut namun sebuah tangan kecil Sarada memegangi ujung baju Sakura.

"Bibi… Sarada ingin ditemani bibi lebih lama lagi. Bibi seperti seorang mama yang membuat Sarada nyaman" bujuk anak itu cukup menggoyahkan hatinya.

"Ah begitu ya" Sakura tersenyum canggung "Tapi… bibi sudah janji dengan anak bibi ini sudah hampir 30 menit. Sarada- _Chan_ tahu kan tadi putra bibi bilang kalau orang yang berbohong itu seperti pinokio nan- "

Omongan Sakura di potong oleh Mikoto "Karena Sarada- _chan_ harus menginap jadi saya perlu membawa barang-barang Sarada- _chan_ , boleh ku titipkan Sarada- _chan_ pada Akasuna- _san_? hanya Akasuna- _san_ yang dapat saya percaya" tanpa menunggu jawaban iya Mikoto keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehingga mau tidak mau Sakura harus menemani Sarada sampai Mikoto kembali.

000

Sakura ingkar pada janjinya, sudah lebih dari 30 menit bahkan lebih dari 3 jam ia masih belum kembali. Sakura masih di ruang inap Sarada, menemani anak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan balita yang sejak beberapa jam lalu menunggunya di ruang kerja Tsunade bersama sang ayah sudah mulai habis kesabarannya.

Sudah berbagai jenis _games_ di _Ipad_ kesayangannya ia mainkan bahkan posisi yang tadinya duduk di kursi kini sudah tiduran di lantai. Raut wajahnya sudah menandakan bosan di tambah perut kecilnya yang sudah mulai keroncongan karena sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

"Mama masih belum selesai juga? Pinokio!" balita berambut merah mulai menggerutu.

Tsunade tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ocehan balita itu "Pinokio… nanti Gaara- _chan_ ukur jidat mama ya, mungkin sudah bertambah lebar sekali. Hahaha" sedangkan Sasori Cuma tersenyum lebar melihat muka masam Gaara.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu ruangan kerja Tsunade di ketuk oleh seseorang dan langsung terbuka mengalihkan perhatian 3 orang dalam ruangan tersebut. Sejenak senyuman muncul di wajah Balita yang penuh harap ibunya segera kembali agar ia bisa pergi ke taman bermain. Namun beberapa detik kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi mulut yang mengerucut, balita itu Nampak kecewa karena yang mengetuk pintu adalah sahabat ibunya, Dokter Yamanaka Ino.

Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan itu "Maaf mengganggu Tsunade _Sensei_ ini laporan hari ini. ah ternyata ada tamu. Apakah saya mengganggu waktu Tsunade _sensei_ dan Sasori- _kun_?" Ino tersenyum ketika menyadari ada suami dari sahabatnya.

Tsunade mengambil laporan tersebut lalu Tsunade memeriksa laporan itu.

"Tidak Ino-san, aku dan Gaara hanya menumpang menunggu Sakura beres bertugas" Sasori menjawab Ino.

"Memang Sakura masih belum kembali?" Ino terlihat bingung karena pasiennya cuma cucu dari Uchiha Mikoto dan sakitnya tidak terlalu serius.

Gaara langsung menjawab Ino dengan nada kesal "Bibi Ino bisa lihat sendiri Mama belum kembali, Mama tidak ingat sama Gaara yang menunggu" Gaara yang sedang tiduran pun berdiri dengan bibir semakin mengerucut ditambah pipi yang digembungkan.

KRUYUUUK KRUYUUUUUK

Bunyi cacing perut Gaara terdengar cukup keras di rungan itu membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa.

"Ne, ne sepertinya Gaara- _chan_ sudah lapar ya? Tapi sayang sekali diruangan ini tidak ada makan kesukaan Gaara- _chan"_ Tsunade mengelus kepala merah balita yang menggemaskan yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya karena di tertawakan.

Gaara masih kesal karena ditertawakan karena bunyi cacing perutnya yang sudah minta diisi oleh makanan. Balita itu melirik ayahnya yang masih menahan tawa mengisyaratkan tidak suka ditertawakan.

Sasori yang menyadari tatapan tidak suka dari putranya mencoba menahan tawanya. "Jadi jagoan papa ini sudah kelaparan, hmm? Gaara-chan mau _Icecream_ coklat?"sasori menawarkan solusi terbaik yang pasti disukai putranya itu.

Mata Gaara langsung berbinar ketika mendengar _icecream_ coklat. Mata balita itu menyipit karena cengiran yang memamerakan barisan gigi putihnya yang indah dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda antusias untuk mendapatkan _icecream_.

Gaara langsung menarik lengan ayahnya, dan Sosari pun beranjak dari duduknya untuk memenuhi keinginan buah hatinya untuk membeli _icecream_ namun terhenti ketika Tsunade mengurungkan niat Sasori untuk menemani anaknya membeli _icecream_.

"Sasori" Tsunade memanggil Sasori sehingga sang empunya melirik dan terdiam dengan pandangan mata seakan bertanya 'ya, ada apa?'

Tsunade memandang Ino memberi isyarat 'Temani Gaara' dan Tsunade berkata "Sasori ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" dan Sasori pun mengamini permintaan Tsunade.

Ino yang mengerti situasi langsung memangku Gaara dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan berkata pada balita yang sedang digendongannya "Ne, Gaara- _chan_ kita beli _icecream_ sekarang".

000

Sepatu high heels Ino menggema di lorong Rumah Sakit dengan canda tawa bersama balita digendongannya. Ino merupakan teman Sakura yang juga menyayangi Gaara, dari semenjak lahir Ino tidak pernah absen dengan perkembangan balita digendongannya. Ino sudah menganggap Gaara seperti anak kandungnya, Ino menyayangi Gaara seperti menyayangi Inojin anak dari Suaminya yang bernama Sai.

"Hahaha jangan… gelii hahahaha" Balita digendongan Ino yang sekarang pipinya penuh lelehan _icecream_ terus di goda Ino dengan kelitikan di badannya.

"Ini hukuman Hahahaha karena Gaara- _chan_ mengotori baju bibi" Ino terus mengelitikinya sampai dering phonselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tawa Gaara pun terhenti.

"Halo… Ah ya, tunggu sebentar ya saying. Mama akan segera menjemputmu" Ino langsung memasukan phonselnya ke saku jasnya. Lalu memadang balita kecil digendongannya.

"Inojin- _nii?_ " Tanya balita itu dan Ino pun mengangguk. Gaara yang mengerti pembicaraan tadi ditelpon "Bibi mau menjemput Inojin- _nii_ kan? Bibi pergi saja, Gaara bisa keruangan Mama sendiri"

Ino tersenyum bangga balita digendongannya sangat pengertian terhadapnya. Dengan cepat Ino mengangguk " _Really?"_ tanyanya meyakinkan Gaara.

Gaara dengan sigap mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi, tangan kiri yang mengacungkan jempol dan tangan kanan yang masih menggenggam _icecream_ yang mulai meleleh. Kepalanya mengngguk-angguk mantap. " _Yeah.."_ lalu memamerkan deretan gigi yang ternoda oleh coklat dari _icecream._

Siapa pun yang melihat senyuman balita itu pasti akan terbawa kedalam keceriaanya. Begitupun dengan Ino, Dengan saying Ino mengecup kepala merah balita tersebut lalu menurunkannya dari gendonyannya. Lalu ia pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Gaara.

"Gaara- _chan_ bibi pegi dulu. Ruangan mama Sakura sudah dekat tinggal belok didepan sana dan kamarnya ke 3 di sebelah kiri" Ino menjelaskan tata letak ruang inap yang ditempati Sarada. Gaara yang mengerti akan penjelasan dari Ino mengangguk mantap.

Gaara berlari kecil sambil mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang _icecream_ yang banyak menetes mengaliri lengan mungilnya. "Jaa Bibi Ino"

Gaara terus berlari-lari kecil disepanjang koridor rumah sakit, dan tidak sedikit Suster-suster yang mengenal itu menggodanya seperti Sasame pada saat ini.

"Ne, Gaara- _chan_ Sasame-neechan boleh minta _icecream_ nya?" goda sang Suster berambut orange itu.

Gaara yang digoda oleh Sasame pun menghentikan larinya sejenak untuk menatap sengit sang Suster lalu lemjulurkan lidahnya sesaat dan kembali berlari lagi "Tidak boleh ini milik Gaara" triakan itu membahana di koridor rumah sakit yang cukup ramai. Sedangkan Sasame hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tingkah laku anak Dokter Akasuna Sakura.

000

Gaara yang telah sampai didepan kamar inap Sarada langsung menggerakan _handle_ pintu itu dengan tangan mungil yang dipenuhi lelehan coklat. Tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk pintu itu terbuka sempurna Balita itu lari berhambur pada ibunya yang sedang menyuapi makan siang Sarada.

"Mama…."

Sakura langsung menoleh ketika buah hatinya berlari kepadanya. Sakura dengan sigap bersiap menangkap dan memeluk buah hatinya.

Gaara memeluk erat sang ibu, tidak peduli pipi dan tangan mungilnya di penuhi lelehan _icecream_ coklat mengotori baju yang dikenakan oleh ibunya.

Sakura mencium surai merah putranya sebelum sesaat menyadari wangi coklat. Dalam sekejap wangi coklat itu membuat mata Sakura membelak, secepat kilat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya dan Buah hatinya. Sakura melihat noda coklat di bajunya, Sakura bersiap memarahi buah hatinya namun niatnya di urungkan ketika melihat tawanya. Bukan marah namun sekarang Sakura ikut tertawa dan kembali memeluk anaknya dengan kasih saying.

Sarada yang melihat adegan kebahagiaan ibu dan anak itu memandang tak suka, ada rasa tidak rela Sakura yang di inginkannya menjadi sosok ibunya memeluk dan tertawa dengan Gaara.

000

Di ruang kantor Sasuke di kejutkan dengan kunjungan mendadak dari ayahnya dengan raut muka merah karena menahan amarah.

"Lihat!" Ayahnya melemparkan Majalah Bisnis tepat kearah wajahnya yang tampan.

Sasuke cukup kaget karena ayahnya dilanda amarah yang sudah tidak dapat di kontrolnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke menelusuri _Haedline_ yang tertulis di Majalah tersebut. Matanya sempat membulat dan mendengus kesal _. Headline_ majalah itu tertulis Hyuuga _Company_ dalam hitungan hari telah tergeser perusahaan baru S Ai S dan S Ai S siap menggeser Uchiha _Corporation._

 **TBC**

 **Note: yuuki mau minta maaf karena baru update ffn ini, kemarin-kemarin yuuki di sibukan dengan aktivitas akademik. Semoga para pembaca masih menyukai ffn ini.**

 **Balasan review:**

 **AjpBalnk: ahh ternyata emerald-chan, maaf tidak mengenali karena namanya berbeda. Semoga Gaara di chapter ini masih manis :) perlu beberapa chapter lagi menuju ke Gaara menjaili Sasuke. Terimakasih masih setia menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **TikaChanpm: wah beneran ga nih cerita IMYP keren? Masih lucu ga di chapter ini Gaara-cahnnya? Di chapter ini konfliknya belum memanas. Masih terbilang adem konfliknya kalau udah mulai meningkat yuuki harap bias menguras emosi pembaca. Hehhee terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **Rizkyanne: wahhhh serius ni waktu kemaren yuuki update itu hari ulang tahun rizkyanne-san? Kalau begitu selamat ulang tahun (maaf telat). Maaf juga yak karena yuuki sekarang susah banget punya waktu luang buat menulis cerita ini. Harap maklum ya ini smester terakhir. Benarkah sudah banyak kemajuan, nah kalau ada yang typos dan kurang tepat pemilihan bahasa, jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik ya :) Terimakasih masih setia menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **Arinamour036: hai juga arina-san, wah maaf ya yuuki baru update sekarang. Wah kalau sasori mati tinggal pake jurus edotensei aja biar bias idup lagi hahahha. Tapi cerita ini sesuai genre ya, yuuki berharap pembaca bisa memahami emosi dari cerita ini. Hehehe Makasih masih setia menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **Kiki RyuSullChan: wah maaf ya Kiki-chan, yuuki baru sempat update sekarang. Terimakasih masih setia menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **D3rin: Hahaha iya ni serangan jantung itu 2 Uchiha sampai matanya melotot mau loncat pas tau Sakura istri Sasori dan udah punya anak hehehe Terimakasih masih setia menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **Permen Lemon: Maaf yuuki baru update, hahaha mikoto sama Sasuke cukup dibuat cengo ko dengan taunya Sakura telah berkeluarga dan punya anak. Sasuke kan memang pihak ke 3 dan menjadi antagonis, udah kodratnya sasuke niat mengahncurkan keluarga SasoSakuGaa. Ahhh tapi ada yang PM aku permen-chan katanya itu terlalu liar Lemonnya dan ga pantas umur x.x mungkin kedepannya ada sisipan Lemon lagi 2 kali atau 3 kali lagi hahaha wahh itu bukan Hard Lemon ya? Kalau anime atau manga genrenya masuk H sama Mature ya? Kalau Cerita Yuuki masih masuk genre Ecchi kah? Yuuki masih semangat ko buat lanjutin cerita ini tapi kendalanya Cuma manajemen waktu yang sibuk dengan akademik. Tetap Setia menjadi Pembaca IMYP ya**

 **Ryuhara: wahh maaf yuuki baru update, Aku juga ga suka sama Sasuke hahaha Saso Cuma buat yuuki boleh ga? Hahha yuuki jadi istri Gaara-chan yang imut aja deh. Tetap setia ya dan Terimakasih sudah jadi pembaca IMYP**

 **AAM: wahhh serius SasoSaku di cerita ini keren banget? Terimakasih sudah jadi pembaca IMYP**

 **Kim Sara: maaf ya membuat Sara-chan menunggu untuk yuuki update cerita ini. Terimakasih banget masih menjadi pembaca IMYP dan tetep setia ya jadi pembaca IMYP**

 **Lyn Hall: waahhh beneran bagus ni? Maaf ya baru lanjut. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **ArgentLotus: terimakasih sudah menunggu. Maaf baru lanjut lagi. Semoga masih suka dengan ffn ini. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **SweeTomato: wah terimakasih, maaf membuat menunggu lama. Terimakasih Sudah menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **Trissfour: ini baru di lanjutin, maaf sudah membuat menunggu. Semoga masih suka dengan ffn ini. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **Dilsa Firli: maaf baru update. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **Polar13: Maaf baru lanjut lagi. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca IMYP**

 **AkasunaSs: terimakasih sudah menyemangati. Maaf baru update lagi. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca IMYP**


End file.
